The Year I Became Mrs Bass
by Ape Regina 1993
Summary: Chuck and Blair have just gotten married! and after a month long honeymoon they must return to a reality with many bumps along the way to getting through the first year of married life with many surprises to come. Some Scary, some good, but there is always DRAMA on the Upper East Side. C/B, S/D, N/J, L/R Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a very long summer in which Manhattan experienced some of the hottest weather in meteorological history, Blair Waldorf soon to be Blair Bass was working diligently on putting the finishing touches on her fast approaching wedding.

Chuck had proposed to her in January right after New Years. She and Chuck had planned out every detail together with no budget they could pull out all the stops and create a wedding that they both dreamed of. It was a stressful time but only because of other people's incompetence. He would surprise her at school or she would surprise him at the office. With her being a third year college student and him being the CEO of Bass Industries, they knew they were, young and so did "other people" but they were in love and despite the blasts on Gossip Girl about "a speedy wedding," it was only fast because they could not wait to finally get to spend forever with each other.

And so on, July 25th, a beautiful Saturday Moring in Central park they were married. The wedding was absolutely to die for the bride wore and original Vera Wang dress made especially for her she wanted her mother to make it but who can pass up Vera Wang queen of wedding dresses offering to custom make you a gown well neither Blair nor Eleanor could.

The bridesmaids however wore JHumphrey Originals since Blair felt her mother shouldn't have to work instead she could help Blair plan the wedding. Jenny designed an elegant floor length combo tulle and chiffon gown that featured a beautiful deep v-neckline and back bodice. She added pleats at the front to enhance the full A-line skirt to create a romantic, sweeping skirt. Of course, Blair and Chuck chose the colour lilac for the dresses to continue with their purple motif. The maid of honour was Serena and the best Man Nate. The bridesmaids included Jenny, and Georgina. And the groomsmen were Dan and Eric. The Tuxedos were also JHumphrey Original designs and were tailored to have matching ties to the dresses.

Blair's wedding gown was the most extravagant dress ever. It was clean, classic, and timelessly beautiful strapless tulle overlay gown that fully embodies all things regal. The entire gown has been dramatically decorated with metallic embroidery, dazzling crystal and metallic purple beading. This grand gown has been subtly accented at the natural waistline with pearls, rhinestones, and crystals and finished with a chapel length train that personifies the traditional princess. It had a trail of buttons in the back led almost to her knees and it took a half an hour to do all of them up. Her veil was an elegant circular cut bridal veil with accent of purple satin ribbon. And her shoes were white lace Christian Louboutin's; Blair's signature style.

Chuck (who had never seen the dress) picked a fabric that matched the purple in Blair's gown exactly and his bowtie and vest were made of it.

An aisle was made with white folding chairs and a beautiful white carpet was laid out for Blair and her father to walk down and since it was white it was laid only after all guests were seated and all shoes were to be put on as soon as one reached the carpet so as not to dirty it before Blair walked down it.

However, that morning was just crazy. All the ladies were at the Waldorf's penthouse getting ready; Blair had her own make up team and then there was another for everyone else. Serena was the first one done and therefore got to help Blair with putting on her dress.

"So Blair, are you nervous?" Serena asked.

"No why would I be S, this is only the most important day of my life!" Brooke said sarcastically.

"So are you nervous about marrying Chuck or the wedding not going as planned?" Serena asked taking her by the hand and making her sit down to talk.

"Well I'm always nervous about preparations but hey I'm Blair Waldorf as close to perfection as one gets! Or so Chuck tells me! But I'm more nervous about being someone's wife what do I have to do, will it be hard does it change drastically from just dating?" she asked.

"Well you are totally not perfect B! LOL, joking you are pretty close except for that whole evil side you have, but Chuck is a bit evil himself so there's your first answer. And secondly I really can't help with the wife things all I can say is it's probably a thing you just feel like love and it will probably take some time to get used to being called Mrs. Bass; but other than that it should be just like your dating but with more sex." Serena answered.

"Well that part I guessed! Alright Serena let's get this dress on so I can become a Bass!" Blair said. Serena stood up grabbed the garment bag off of Blair's wardrobe and unzipped it pulling out the dress and placing it on the bed, she then helped Blair into it and proceeded to do up all the buttons which took her and Dorota who was called into help. As they, finished Eleanor and Lily Chuck's adoptive mother waltzed in.

"Oh my goodness Blair you look beautiful!" Lily VanDerWoodsen said and then moved forward hugging Blair.

"Yes you do look lovely dear! Except for these two curls out of place!" Eleanor said moving them.

"No mother they are supposed to frame my face not be pushed back and I like how they look!" Blair said.

"Well fine then. Serena you need to come with me the bridesmaid's won't listen to me and you are needed for pictures!" Eleanor said now frustrated.

"Oh Ok, will you be alright without me B?" Serena said.

"Sure! Go I'll just get my shoes and meet you down there!" She replied.

"Um Lily can you stay for a minute?" Blair asked.

"Why yes Blair!" She exclaimed.

"Well Lily I have always thought of you as a mother and well my mother and I are not really close and so I wanted to ask you some advice since you are Chuck's step mother anyway." Blair said.

"Ok Blair whatever you need darling and for the record I have always thought of you as a daughter to!" Lily replied.

"Well first does a lot change after you marry someone? And two how is Chuck today? No one will tell me and they confiscated my phone!" Blair replied.

"Well to answer your first question the only thing that changes if you are truly in love with that person is that the love runs even further and you two are definitely in love and will be able to conquer anything as long as you continue to trust each other which is something I have seen that you bring out in each other." Lily replied.

"Oh thank you lily and my second question." Blair said hugging her, sitting down, and asking about Chuck again.

"Well Blair he seemed fine when I saw him at the penthouse although I knew he was nervous and when we spoke he said that he just wanted to see you and as soon as he did he would relax because seeing you would make it all real!" Lily said. This caused Blair to cry.

"Thank you for being honest lily and I feel the same way oh and this tradition about not being able to see the groom before the wedding is stupid!" Blair said as she grabbed her shoes just then a knock was heard at the door.

"Oh I'm sorry Blair Bear am I interrupting something?" Harold Waldorf said.

"No I was just leaving! You look beautiful Blair, I will see you two downstairs!" Lily said and left the room.

"Wow Blair you look beautiful! I can't believe you are getting married today it seems like only yesterday you were a baby coming home from the hospital." Harold said wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you so much Daddy!" Blair said hugging him.

"Well you are quite welcome princess. But we do have to get going because from what I saw this morning you have a boy waiting for you in central park who is going to explode if he does not see you soon!" Harold said helping her up! He walked towards the stairs and Blair stayed a second longer in the room she had occupied since childhood this would be the last time she lived here because Chuck had bought them a penthouse to live in.

"Goodbye Room!" Blair said and then descended the stairs.

"Finally Blair we were about to send out a search party." Serena said. Blair moved toward the bridesmaids and pictures were taken first with the bridesmaids, then her parents, then her mother and Cyrus, her father and Ramón, and then one with lily and Serena, and finally just her and Serena.

"OK B final check something old?" Serena said.

"The bobby pin in my hair was my grandmothers." She replied.

"Something borrowed?" Serena continued.

"The gloves I borrowed from Lily." Blair replied.

"Something Blue?" Serena said already knowing what it was; but asking so all could here.

"The Garter belt." Blair replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Something new?" Serena said.

"Oh no I forgot something new and before you say it the dress and veil don't count!" Blair said panicking.

"Relax, Chuck had this one covered!" Serena said passing Blair a bag. Inside was a gorgeous Tiffany diamond necklace, earrings, and bracelet set. She handed them to Dorota to help her put them on her and off they went to the wedding of the century.

Read & Review


	2. Chapter 2

Chuck had been pacing for... well since he got up. He had gotten dressed rather quickly gotten his hair done. And then waited for the other men.

"Ok Chuck stop fucking pacing man I have a hangover and you are making it worse! Come on you love each other and will see each other in a few hours now calm down have some scotch to calm you while I put my shoes on and check on Dan." Nate said sitting him on the couch and handing him a glass of scotch.

"Ok Chuck I know something's up, I mean we're step brothers, I came out of the closet to you! And Nate is to hung-over to care right now so tell me maybe I can help." Eric said.

"I don't know Eric but you do make some good points man! I mean your mom tried earlier to help but she only calmed me and then was forced out of the penthouse by Dan in his boxers." Chuck said and they both laughed at the thought.

"Ok well anyways share the problem." Eric said.

"Alright you of all people know how Bart was with me and I don't want to be like that with Blair because I learned from his example. And I really just want to see her or at least hear her voice because that is what it does to me it calms my nerves." Chuck said.

"Alright to answer the first part Chuck I know a hundred percent that you will be nothing at all like Bart because Bart was only like that because he didn't like emotions and he suppressed them and that's not to say he didn't love you or anyone he just really didn't seem to know what to do with the things he felt so he suppressed them. And you know how feelings work and how to show them and two because you love Blair and would never do anything to hurt her no matter what happened!" Eric said.

"You know what Bro I think that helped thanks a lot!" Chuck said

"Now about the second part Jenny owes me a favour and well you are my brother and we are in a bind so let me see what I can do." Eric replied taking his phone out of his jacket. He dialled Jenny's number.

"Jen listen to me are you with the girls or alone all you have to say is hi if you're alone and say hey if you are not!" Eric said.

"Hey!" jenny replied.

"Ok Get away from them if you can!" Eric said.

"Ok I'm away! What is it?" jenny said

"You know that favour you owe me well I'm calling to collect!" Eric replied.

"What today Eric, you know this is a big Day for me!" Jenny whined.

"This will only take a sec and then we will be squared." Eric said.

"Ok what do you want?" Jenny said Eric gave chuck a thumbs up.

"Ok one sec here is Chuck!" Eric said.

"Wait what?" Jenny replied.

"Never mind Jenny we have to do this fast! Do you see Blair from where you are?" Chuck said.

"Yes. But if they catch me we are both dead." Jenny replied.

"Ok Jen are you guys still at the house or at the park." Chuck asked.

"Park!" jenny replied.

"Ok go to the bathroom in the tent and put your cell phone in it somewhere you can't see it but you can hear it! Then walk up to Blair and whisper to her that "there is a basshole in the lu"" Chuck said.

"Ok whatever I'll do it call her in about five minutes?" Jenny's aid then hung up.

She placed her phone in Blair's make up bag on the counter and walked over to Blair.

"Um Blair, may I speak to you for a moment!" Jenny said prying Blair from her conversation.

"Chuck said to tell you there is a basshole in the Lu" Jenny said and walked away. Blair immediately walked towards the washroom and locked the door looking around but finding no Chuck.

"Damn that Jenny lying to me on my wedding day. And damn that mother..." She stopped mid-sentence hearing a phone ringing from within her makeup bag.

"Hello Eric!" she answered icily

"Well, well, Miss Waldorf soon to be Bass is that anyway to great your fiancée?" Chuck replied

"Oh Chuck! It's you, I thought you would be in here but hearing your voice is amazing!" Blair said

"I know you to! So how are you? Are you nervous?" Chuck asked.

"I was but after hearing your voice I just want to see you! Oh and thank you for the lovely jewellery!" Blair said.

"Its beauty is nothing compared to yours! I can't wait to see you but I must go Nathaniel and the others are waiting for me in the Limo and I can no longer bear being away from my fiancé! I love you!" chuck said.

"Love you to! Now get in the limo and get your but over here so I can become Mrs. Bass." she said hanging up. She took the phone with her and on her way back to meet the others, she dropped it in Jenny's sewing box.

Ten minutes later, she had thanked Jenny and had been told they were ready to start. She watched as Serena walked down, then Eric and Jenny and then Dan and Georgina and soon enough the wedding march began her father linked arms with her and they began walking down the aisle. As soon as she spotted Chuck, there were butterflies in her stomach. She reached the end of the aisle turned and have her father a kiss on the cheek and then linked arm s with Chuck walked over to where the officiant was standing.

"You look absolutely beautiful I could not picture you in a better dress and picking purple to accentuate it has just made me crazy with lust and thoughts of ravishing you in the limo after the wedding!" he said in her ear. Causing her to blush but it looked good on her.

The officiant then began. "We are gathered here today to join Charles Bartholomew Bass and Blair Cornelia Waldorf in Holy matrimony. "

He continued with the ceremony.

"Now Charles and Blair have written their own vows. We will begin with Charles!" The officiant said

"I Charles Bartholomew Bass, take you Blair Cornelia Waldorf to be my wife, my partner in life, and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward and for as long as we both shall live." Chuck said causing Blair to tear up.

"And now Blair!" The officiant said

"I, Blair Cornelia Waldorf, take you, Charles Bartholomew Bass, to be my friend, my lover, the man I will be proud to call my husband, and the father of my future children. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity." Blair stated with a teary voice and Chuck's eyes began to water.

"Now I have a question for each of you" the officiant said.

"Do You Charles Bartholomew Bass take, Blair Cornelia Waldorf to be you wife?" He said.

"I do!" Chuck Replied

"And do You Blair Cornelia Waldorf take, Charles Bartholomew Bass to be your husband?" He said.

"Now if each of you will take out your rings! And repeat after me, Charles first."

"With this Ring I thee Wed!"

"With this Ring I thee Wed!" Chuck said and placed the diamond encrusted white gold wedding band on her finger.

"With this Ring I thee Wed!" Blair said and placed an equally beautiful whit gold wedding band on Chuck's hand.

"Now by the power vested in me buy the state of New York I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride!" with those words Chuck grabbed Blair and kissed her quite passionately that it took the entire bridal party's coughing to get them to come back to reality.

"I present to you for the first time Mr. And Mrs. Charles Bass!" the priest said.

With that, chuck grabbed Blair's hand and the two made a run for the limo waiting for them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Chuck I know you wanted me, but I don't think we were just supposed to get up and leave!" Blair said as they got into the limo.

"Who cares about them you just became Mrs. Chuck Bass we can do whatever we want now and I thought you were interested in consummating our marriage in the limo?" Chuck said pulling her onto his lap and kissing her.

"Well I was... I mean I am but well... oh who gives a crap what they think we'll see them at the reception know come here Mr. Bass!" she said kissing him back passionately.

They made out for about five minutes before Chuck started to try and undue the buttons on Blair's dress. And she had his belt undone.

"Blair How many friggin buttons does this dress have?" Chuck said getting through all of them at rapid speed in what took other people half an hour took a horny Chuck about ten.

"Slow down boy! Now do you have a condom?" Blair said now in her slip and chuck in his undershirt and boxers.

"Yeah I have some in my jacket pocket!" Chuck said.

"Well Mr. Bass, How very presumptuous! Why so many were you expecting us to go all day?" Blair said.

"No Blair, I was just prepared, and I thought maybe once or twice now and once in the coat room at the reception and a bunch of times on the plane to Italy!" Chuck stated kissing her neck.

"Well, well if we hurry up here, we can go through with your plans!" Blair said kissing him back they then began their passionately lovemaking. An hour later Chuck was redoing the buttons on Blair's gown and getting dressed himself.

"I don't care how much it costs I want the same hairstylist and makeup artist as this morning to touch up my wife's hair and makeup!" Chuck yelled into his cell phone.

"Oh Thank you Chuck, we couldn't very well show up to our own wedding photos with sex hair?" Blair stated trying to replace her veil in her hair but failing.

"No definitely not because then we wouldn't be Mr. & Mrs. Bass." Chuck said kissing her.

"You Know you better stop calling me Mrs. Bass because somehow when you say it I get turned on and I really don't think we have enough time for one more round we've already gone twice! And I truly thank god that this Limo is sound proof or Arthur would be scarred for life!" Blair stated kissing him.

"Well I'll stop for now but I will remember that little bit of information for when we get to Italy." Chuck said kissing her passionately. They were stopped five minutes later by Arthur opening the door. The couple got out and proceeded to central park where they were meeting the bridal party and their parents in half an hour. First, they went to a tent set up a little ways away from where they were taking their pictures to meet the hair stylist and makeup artist!

"Oh My God what have you two done? You know what scratch that just sit in these chairs Mr. Bass you come with me and we will fix your hair and Mrs. Bass you go fix your make up with Janine and I will get to you when I finish Mr. Bass!" Jimmy the hairdresser said pulling Chuck to a chair, which by chance was situated at an angle that chuck could admire Blair through the mirror in front of her and vice-versa. 20 minutes later, they were done; they hopped back into the limo and went around the park to take their wedding pictures.

"OMG where have you two been all this time?" Serena said as the couple approached them hand in hand.

"Oh you know around!" Blair replied.

"What where? We looked everywhere! Rufus said he saw you guys get in the limo but you never went to the penthouse!" Serena said.

"Um Serena..." Nate said whispering something in her ear.

"Oh... Ew really you two couldn't wait!" Serena said.

"Ok can we skip this whole thing; we only have an hour and a half to take pictures so let's get cracking!" Jake the photographer said.

"First one with the bridal party, then the bridesmaids, then the grooms men, then the maid of honour and best man, then just the maid of honour and just the best man, then one with the bride's mother and father, then one with the bride's parents and step fathers, and then one with the grooms step family. And finally a bunch of the bride and groom." Jake said.

An hour later they were finally done and as per Eleanor and Lily's orders Chuck and Blair rode with the bridal party to the reception at the palace so they wouldn't "get Lost again"

"So you two really couldn't wait till tonight?" Serena said.

"Hey, they fell in love in a Limo it only seems fair that after not seeing each other for 24 hours they should "do it" in the back of the limo." Nate said.

"Ok firstly you four are not the only ones on the bus! And secondly let's talk about something else please. I can't hear about your sex life anymore!" Eric said

"Sorry Bro! So what do you guys want to talk about?" Chuck said.

"Um how about where you guys are going on your honeymoon?" Jenny Stated

"Well we are going on a tour of Italy specifically to Rome, Venice, Tuscany, Florence, and Naples!" Blair replied.

"Cool there are so many sights you will get to see I would just die to go to Italy especially in the summer!" Jenny replied.

"Yeah well we will try to get to the sights; the only thing we will probably see is the hotel room if I have any say in it." Chuck said wiggling his eyebrows at Blair and then kissing her.

"Ok obviously a bad topic let's try this one so Nate, Serena how are your best man and maid of honour speeches going?" Dan asked.

"Good I finished mine last night tells a bunch of hilarious stories! Oh and don't worry Blair I had Jenny proof read it and she took out all the in appropriate stuff!" Nate assured them.

"Yeah thank god I made him show it to me, there was some pretty bad stuff about a trip to Dubai and a trip to Costa Rica! You guys would have been embarrassed!" Jenny said.

"Well thank you Jenny!" Blair said blushing remembering the trips.

"And as for my speech well there won't be a dry eye in the palace!" Serena stated.

"Yeah I went over it she did an amazing Job and I'm not just saying that!" Dan replied.

"Well thank you also sis!" Chuck said.

"Alright we are here! Now everyone will get out and then you will wait by the doors of the ballroom and I will signal the DJ to announce you! He will start with Dan and Georgina!" Jessica the wedding planner said. We all got off the bus and got in a line with Chuck and Blair at the back.

"Oh Chuck, can you believe it we are married! This day has felt like a fairy-tale!" Blair said

"Yes Blair it has been and you are my queen!" Chuck said kissing her just as the DJ Began to announce.

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen I have just been informed that the bride, groom, and bridal party are in the building so without further ado I present to you our bridesmaids and grooms men. First we have Georgina Sparks and Dan Humphrey." He announced. People clapped and they made their way over to the head table.

"Next we have Jenny Humphrey and Eric VanDerWoodsen!" He announced and many more people clapped and they too went to sit at the head table.

"Next I would like to introduce our Maid of honour and best man! Serena VanDerWoodsen and Nathanial Archibald." He announced and tons of people clapped and Nate and Serena made their way to the head table to take the seats in either side of Blair and Chuck seats.

"And now if you could all stand and raise your glasses in a toast to The Bride and Groom! May I present to you for the first time ever Mr. & Mrs. Bass." He said and the doors were open revealing Chuck and Blair. They walked in and Chuck spun Blair and then the two continued to the dance floor to have their first dance.


	4. Chapter 4

"So Chuck sweet heart which song did you end up picking?" Blair said as they reached the dance floor.

"Just wait for it Blair! You will see!" Chuck said putting his hand around her back. Just as the music began.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure

" **Awe Chuck you picked** **Aerosmith** **\- I Don't Want to Miss a Thing!" Blair said placing her head on Chuck's shoulder.**

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Chuck looked into her eyes and kissed her.

Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

 **Chuck then leaned in and kissed Blair.**

Don't wanna close my eyes  
don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing

"Can I get a round of applause for Mr. & Mrs. Bass." The DJ announced. Chuck and Blair then made their way over to their seats at the head table.

"Now if you could all be seated dinner will be served." The DJ said. As the first course was brought out, Nate stood up and clinked his fork to his glass causing Chuck to pull Blair to her feet and into a passionate kiss. After that, they sat down and everyone enjoyed their dinner it was time for the family dances and the toasts.

"Um Blair do you want to dance with your dad first or hear the speeches first?" Chuck said.

"Um dance with my dad!" Blair said.

"Ok sweetheart! Let me tell the DJ!" Chuck said kissing her and walking over to the DJ.

"Alright before we move onto the speeches I would like to invite the Bride and her father to the dance floor for that special Father/ Daughter Dance." The DJ announced. The Song I loved her first by Heartland began to play.

Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each other's face  
So much in love, you're alone in this place  
like there's nobody else in the world

I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one, she told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything, life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way

I loved her first  
I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

How could that beautiful woman with you  
Be that same freckled face kid that I knew?  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time

I loved her first  
I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
Yeah, I loved her first.

"Thank you for the dance Blair Bear; though I think you and Chuck already miss each other." Harold said hugging his daughter and heading over to his husband.

"We have one more dance before we get to our speeches! Chuck would like to invite his stepmother Lily onto the dance floor to dance a mother-son dance." The DJ announced

"Chuck I am so glad that you decided to dance with Lily, she has really been there for younger past few years and I know she considers you as much her child as Eric or Serena." Blair said giving him a pack on the cheek as he stood up to go and meet Lily on the dance floor

"Thank you Blair I think of Lily as a mother as she is the only person who has ever looked out for me and my interests. and Well I just felt since she was the most motherly person she deserved it and plus I really do want a mother-son dance even if my own parents aren't here." Chuck replied getting a large hug from Blair in return. He then walked to the dance floor to meet Lily.

"Well thank you so much Charles for giving me the pleasure of this dance." Lily said as the song began to start.

I've never been the one to raise my hand,

That was not me and now that's wo I am,

Because of you I am standing tall,

My heart is full of endless gratitude,  
You were the one the one to guide me through,  
Now I can see and I believe  
It's only just beginning,

"I am so proud if the man that you have become. And You know Charles your parents would have been so proud of the man you have become! I have really seen a difference in you this past year and it seems to have been good for both you and Blair." Lily said

This is what we dream about,  
But the only question with me now,  
Is do I make you proud,  
Stronger than I've ever been now,  
Never been afraid of standing out,  
Do I make you proud,

I guess I've learned, to question is to grow,  
That you still have faith, is all I need to know,  
I've learned to love, my self in spite of me,  
And I've learned to walk, the road that I believe,

This what we dream about,  
But the only question with me now,  
Is do I make you proud,  
Stronger than I've ever been now,  
Never been afraid of standing out,  
Do I make you proud, 

"Thank you Lily you have been a wonderful guardian and step-mother the most considerate I have ever had, allowing me into your family and treating me as one of your own these past few years." Chuck said 

Everybody needs to rise up,  
Everybody needs to be loved, to be loved,

This what we dream about,  
But the only question with me now,  
Is do I make you proud,

This what we dream about,  
But the only question with me now,  
Is do I make you proud,  
Stronger than I've ever been now,  
Never been afraid of standing out,  
But do I make you proud,

But do I make you proud,

This what we dream about,  
But the only question with me now,  
Is do I make you,  
Do I make you proud.

"Charles I know you wish that your parents could be here to see you and Blair today but I know that wherever they may be they are watching you and looking down smiling at the man you are and the woman you have chosen to spend your life with!" Lily said hugging her stepson and then walking toward Rufus.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well My love are you ready for speeches now?" Chuck said joining Blair at the head table.

"Why yes dear and what you did for lily was so nice I will have to reward you later even though you did it out of the kindness of your heart." Blair said kissing him.

"Oh well how about after the speeches we sneak out to the coat room?" Chuck whispered into her ear.

"Maybe Chuck, we shall see." Blair winked as he wrapped an arm around her. And signaled the DJ to start the speeches.

"Now if you will all return to your seats and I would like to invite the Maid of Honour and Best Man to the dance floor to give there toasts." The DJ announced.

"Alright now if I could ask everyone to raise their champagne glasses as Nate and Serena give their speeches! Beginning with the best man." The DJ announced.

"Good Afternoon Ladies, Gentlemen, Boys, and Girls.  
For those of you who don't know me, my name is Nate and for those of you that do ... well I apologize.

Foolishly, Chuck has given me the great honour of being Best Man for him on this very special day. Let me just say how grateful I was to have been chosen to speak at such a joyous occasion, the wedding of Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf.

Unfortunately, those feelings have now gone out the window and I stand here before you ... terrified.

Before I hand you over to Serena, I would just like to say a big "Thank you" to the bridesmaids because they have done a marvellous job in helping Blair, and you all look fantastic especially Jenny!

In fact they are only eclipsed by Blair herself, who, I'm sure you'll agree looks absolutely stunning today. The groom however, just looks stunned.  
Right now I would like to ask both Chuck and Blair to take part in my speech. Bride will you please place your left hand on the table. Groom will you please place your right hand on top of Bride's

I would like to ask you both to keep your hands in this position until the end of my speech and believe me you will regret it if you don't.  
I would like to thank you for finally admitting after all this time that I have known you, that I am the best man!

Instead of telling you a bunch of stories that can drag on forever, you will have to listen to my marital advice instead. I'm not sure I'm the best person to dish out advice! But I do have the following words of wisdom for the happy couple

Groom;  
1\. First, set the ground rules and establish whose boss - then do everything she says

2\. Second, Married Life Can Be Compared To Football ... so, Be Fully Committed Every Week And Make Sure That You Score Every Saturday. Or in Chuck's case every night.

3\. Third, remember the 5 things: the engagement ring, the wedding ring, the compromising, the children's swing, and the enduring.

4\. Don't forget, if you buy her flowers, she knows you're feeling guilty, and she will remember, to the second, the last time you bought her some ... AND the reason why!

5\. Lastly, there are three words you must never forget, you're right dear.

For the bride

For you I have the 5 key tips to a successful marriage.

A man who will treat you right and always stand by your side

A man who will shower you with gifts and compliments

A man who will comfort you in times of trouble.

A man who will please you and grant your every request.

Most importantly, make sure Ensure that each man does not know the other ones names.  
But really Chuck you are one lucky man! You married Blair Waldorf today.

She's a beautiful, smart, funny, loving, and caring young woman.  
She really deserves a great husband. Thank god she married you before she found one.

Do you still have your hands together? ... Good, good

I Spoke To Both Blair And Chuck Before The Wedding And I Asked Chuck What He Was Looking For In Marriage - He Said "Love, Happiness, And Eventually A Family."

When I Asked Blair The Same Question - She Replied - A Coffee Percolator!  
Well, She Actually Said A "Perky Copulator" But I Knew What She Meant...

The final and most important task, of the best man is knowing when enough is enough and I think that the time has arrived as I look down at my girlfriend and see her with her head in her hands, wondering what have I done.

It has been an honour and a privilege to be Best Man today. Thanks again for letting me have the job! And I honestly couldn't wish for a better friend to be best man for.  
I think you will all agree that today, Chuck truly is the best man and apart from Blair being the most stunning person in the room, she is also the luckiest.

Now, in case any of you are wondering why I asked Chuck to place his hand on top of Blair's, I will tell you now. Chuck ... as my final role, it has been with great pleasure that I have been able to give you the last five minutes in which you will ever have the upper hand over Blair.  
Please stand up and raise your glasses to Mr. & Mrs. Bass!" Nate finished getting him a loud applause and a hug from both Blair and Chuck when he reached the head table.

"Alright now Serena VanDerWoodsen the maid of honour!" the DJ announced.

"Before I start I would like to say that Blair you look absolutely beautiful. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Serena and for those of you who do, I'll have the usual, just put the bottle next to my purse.

When Blair first asked me to be her Maid of honour I felt delighted but as the big day approached I was informed that I would be doing a speech and a toast. Being the shy and retiring type I was trying to think of ways of getting out of it, but have any of you tried saying no to Blair or Chuck for that matter.

Then I thought what could I talk about, like all 20 year olds, I did research and came up with some sayings that I would like to share with you,

Some say that marriage begins when you sink into his arms and end up with your arms in his sink.

Others would say that when a man holds a woman's hand before marriage, its love, after marriage it is self-defence.

They say that before marriage a man will lay awake thinking about something you said, after marriage he'll fall asleep before you have finished saying it. Now, I'm sure that there are some of you out there that can relate to that.

Before I finish, I would like to offer my own advice for a happy and successful marriage, now just because I'm not married or never have been "officially" it doesn't mean to say I am not an expert on it.

Chuck, whenever you're wrong, admit it, whenever you right, shut up.

The best way to remember an anniversary is to forget it just once.

Set the ground rules immediately and then do everything Blair says.

Road maps are always a good thing.

Never forget the two most important sayings, "you're right dear" and "okay, buy it"  
Never be afraid that Blair will leave you, she has spent years training you, and she won't give that up lightly.

Women do really need a pair of shoes for every outfit. So on that note before I get into any trouble, I'll propose the toast. To Chuck and Blair Bass

A wedding day will be remembered  
for all the joy it brings  
a day of love and happiness  
of vows and wedding rings  
a day of new beginnings  
learning what love truly means  
your wedding day is just the start  
of many hopes and dreams.

To the bride and groom!" Serena finished and got her own applause and hugs form the bride and groom.

"Wow thank you guys so much!" Blair said.

"Now if you will excuse us we are going to go…" Blair said

"Mingle with our guests!" Chuck finished and led her away from the table.

"Chuck are we really going to do this? I mean what about out hair and my make up?" Blair said.

"Oh come on Blair well just do it with our clothes on and be careful! Come on most of the guests have left and we are leaving right after we do the garter toss and the throwing of the bouquet!" Chuck said kissing her hungrily as they reached the coat closet.

"Alright fine quickly I want to be alone with you and out of this puffy dress." Blair said.


	6. Chapter 6

Half an hour later they emerged from the closet one at a time.

"Where have you been Blair I have been looking for you it's time for the tossing of the bouquet." Eleanor said.

"I'm here now mother, let's go! Come on Chuck" she said as she saw him emerge from the corner of her eye.

"Alright darling I'll inform the DJ!" Chuck replied

…

"Alright now I would like to invite all the single men onto the dance floor for the garter toss!" the DJ announced.

"Blair if you would sit on the chair!" chuck said

"Alright Now Chuck, we are going to blindfold you and when the music starts you have 1 minute to get the garter off! Only using your teeth! Ok ready set start the music!" The DJ said. This excited Chuck who immediately got on his knees and crawled over to Blair, feeling for the bottom of the dress, which he then crawled under, and felt up her legs with his lips and began looking. His kisses tickled her legs and she shifted a bit.

"Hurry up you only have 30 seconds left! Oh and if you didn't remember its on my left leg." Blair whispered back now smiling at the crowd of men around them. He bit her inner thighs causing Blair to blush then bit garter and about a second later stood up, removing his blind fold

"Alright now men get ready for the toss!" Chuck said standing up and turning his back to the crowd.

"One, two, three!" The DJ announced and Chuck threw it.

"And what do you know the best man Nate Archibald has caught it!" The DJ said.

"Nice Catch Nate!" Blair said.

"Thanks!" Nate replied.

"Alright now if I can get all the single ladies to the dance floor for the bouquet toss." The DJ announced.

All the single women lined up and then bunched together. Blair grabbed her small throwing bouquet and made her way to the middle of the dance floor.

"Alright Blair ready! ONE, TWO, THREE!" the DJ said and Blair released the bouquet.

"Well Ms. Jenny Humphrey has caught the bouquet! Looks as if she will be the next one to get hitched. Now Nate and Jenny since you caught the garter and bouquet you two get to share a spotlight dance!" The DJ said. Chuck and Blair stood on the side of the dance floor making small talk with some of their guests.

"Alright sorry to stop your fun but Chuck and Blair you need to change for the flight." Serena said approaching them. The two kissed and then went off to their separate bridal suites to change their clothes.

"Aw Nate it is so nice we get this dance!" Jenny said.

"Yeah Jen it is, I feel like I have been pushed to dance with Serena or forced to talk with someone to cover for Chuck all night. When I really just wanted to be with my girlfriend whom I love!" Nate said.

"Oh My Gosh Nate, did you just say you loved me for the first time?" Jenny said.

"Maybe that is only if you have something to say to me in return?" Nate said kissing her.

"Well I love Cake! Just joking I love you to Nate!" Jenny said kissing him back.

"I wonder where Chuck and Blair are I really want to tell them! They have been so supportive of our relationship! And I kind of think Blair aimed for me once she knew you got the garter! Cause she winked at before she threw it! Jenny said

"She probably did, knowing we hadn't spent much time together today!" Nate replied.

"Alright I have been informed that the Bride and Grooms limo has arrived to take them off to their honeymoon, so if you could all make your way to the foyer to say your goodbyes!" The DJ said

"Well I guess there in the Foyer so let's go tell them and say our goodbyes! You know they will be gone for a month and I do have the key to their new penthouse!" Nate said as they walked towards the foyer.

"Slow down boy we are taking it slow, just wait! But for now there they are so let's go!" Jenny said.

"Oh S I will miss you!" Blair said hugging her.

"I'll miss you too B. I cannot believe you will be gone for an entire month. I wont see you again until the end Of August. but I promise to call you!" Serena replied.

"Don't you dare try! You will be interrupting us!" Chuck said "We will call you!"

"Ha-ha funny, but you're probably right!" Serena said.

"Oh look here come Jenny and Nate!" Blair said.

"Well we just wanted to say goodbye!" Nate said.

"Good bye Blair & Chuck! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Nate said hugging them both and laughing.

"Ugh, Nate we are already more adventurous than you!" Chuck said laughing

"Bye, Blair and Chuck! Oh I almost forgot Nate finally said the L word!" Jenny said hugging them and then smiling.

"OMG Nate how romantic! That is really sweet! Oh and one last thing Jenny thank you so much for everything you did for me it was amazing!" Blair said hugging her.

"Nice Nathanial using my wedding for your own gain! Good luck with him Jenny! But now we really have to go!" Chuck said taking his wife's hand and pulling her towards the limo.

"Goodbye everyone!" Chuck and Blair waved and then got into the limo.

"Oh Chuck, I know I already said it but it really was an amazing day thank you so much for everything!" Blair said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well for you Blair I would do anything! But what really made it amazing was knowing that you are finally all mine!" Chuck said.

"Chuck you know I have been yours since I was seventeen." Blair said the rest of the ride to the airport was sat in a comfortable silence.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bass we are here!" Arthur said opening the door.

"Thank you Arthur we will see you in a month!" Chuck said

"Blair dear let's get on the Jet!" Chuck said.

"Alright!" Blair said getting out of the car and holding his hand as they walked across the tarmac to the awaiting Bass Jet.

"Ok Blake!" Chuck said. They sat in their seats, holding hands as takeoff began! Ten minutes later they were in the air and cleared to get up.

"Alright Mr. & Mrs. Bass you must only stay in your seats for the takeoff them you are free to move around the plane!" the captain Blake said.

"Now that we are cleared Mrs. Bass how about we make our way to the master bedroom!" Chuck said holding her hand and pulling her to her feet and then behind him.

"Wait there are bedrooms on this jet?" Blair said.

"Yes there are two and three washrooms. What did you expect you are flying bass air now?" Chuck said as they reached the door.

"Wow I guess I should have figured!" Blair said.

"Blair I know it's only a plane but I am supposed to carry you across the thresh hold on our wedding night so here goes!" Chuck said picking her up before she could protest.

"OMG Chuck did you really do all this for me?" Blair said as he opened the door to the room and there were LED candles and rose petals.

"Well Blair I wanted this night to be special for us something we wouldn't forget ever." Chuck said huskily

"Well now you are talking like the Chuck Bass I know and love!" Blair said

"Am I?" Chuck said smirking.

"Yes! now give me a minute to freshen up!" Blair said kissing him and then stepping into the washroom.

Chuck took off his suit and shoes and was only left in his boxers and under shirt on the covers. Blair took of the strapless dress she was wearing and underneath was some sexy lingerie. She then put on the shoes, which were in her handbag and the headband, fixed her hair, and was ready to show chuck.


	7. Chapter 7

Chuck took off his suit and shoes and was only left in his boxers and under shirt on the covers. Blair took of the strapless dress she was wearing and underneath was some sexy lingerie. She then put on the shoes, which were in her handbag and the headband, fixed her hair, and was ready to show chuck.

"Well Mr. Bass What do you think?" Blair said stepping out of the washroom in a in the slip she had on when she was at Victrola.

"Wow Blair you look absolutely breathtaking, now come over here so I can have my way with you!" Chuck said.

"But first Chuck what do you think of my outfit?" Blair said walking over to him.

"I adore it and how appropriate the slip you wore to Victrola all those years ago!" Chuck said kissing her neck.

"Well then let the Games begin!" Blair said kissing him back passionately. He slipped a hand around her waist and pulled her down on to his lap, which now sported a very hard erection.

"Well Chuck who knew you were so excited?" Blair said.

"Oh I think you knew exactly what this outfit would do to me!" Chuck said back.

"Well then how about we take the outfit off and see if you are still excited?" Blair said starting with her headband. Chuck then went for the zipper on the slip to help her.

He got her down to only her panties, her bra was discarded onto the floor about 10 seconds ago. Leave it to Chuck Bass to get something done quickly when sex with Blair is involved. Once they were finally naked Chuck climbed on top of her taking control and slid his length into her quickly and even though this was not their first time together Blair gasped as he went in. He then ducked his head down and made contact with her lips. She parted her lips and allowed his tongue in, as he kissed her he moved his hands down tone he used to palm her left breast and play with her nipple and the other he brought down to her kissy to play with her clit while he thrust into her. At his touch Blair began to wriggle and ran her nails along his back and through his hair. He took the opportunity of her focus being lifted from the kids to move his mouth down to her right breast and suck and bite on her nipple causing Blair to moan loudly with pleasure. She came almost instantly. She dug her nails into Chucks back as she climaxed which only made him thrust harder and faster giving Chuck his first orgasm and Blair her second. Only Chuck could make her cum so hard, so many times. They were both already members of the mile high club but by the end of this flight they were platinum members. They went on about 4 or five times until they were finally so exhausted from the day and all the sex that they feel asleep in a haze of sex in each other's arms.

They were woken up about two hours later by the captain saying on the intercom that they had to get into their seats for landing. The two quickly got dressed in their street clothes while stealing glances at each other and made their way out into the main part of the plane.

"Alright please fasten your seatbelts we will be arriving momentarily at Fiumicino airport in Rome Italy." James said.

Twenty minutes later they were getting off the plane and being ushered into a limo. The driver placed all of their luggages in the trunk and they were off to their hotel. When they pulled up to the hotel there was a woman waiting for them.

"Ah Mr. Bass you are here, we have your room ready as per what your request! We hope your stay is quite enjoyable!" She said handing him a folder. And motioning for a bellboy to get there bags.

"Blair darling come out of the car we are at our hotel." Chuck said to a sleeping Blair. She stirred a bit so he tried again "Blair sweetheart wake up we are at the hotel." Chuck said nudging her.

"Oh sorry I must have dosed off!" Blair said getting out of the Limo by reaching for Chucks extend hand.

"It's alright, now let's get up to our room so we can sleep off our jet lag." Chuck said as they reached the elevator. He scanned a key and they were taken to the penthouse suite.

"Wow Chuck it's beautiful and look at the view!" Blair said rubbing her eyes.

"It's nothing compared to your beauty." Chuck said coming up behind her.

"Chuck I really would like to continue what we were doing on the plane! But first I need a shower, a nap, and breakfast!" Blair said.

"Alright I agree to your terms as long as I get to join you in the shower!" chuck said.

"Fine if you can catch me!" Blair said running in the direction she assumed was the bedroom/ bathroom.

Chuck caught her just as she reached the shower and engulfed her in a hug, turned her around, and kissed her passionately and then the water turned on.

"What the Fuck Blair? We still have our clothes on?" Chuck said looking at his ruined Dry Clean Only Italian linen suit.

"Oh Well I thought you wanted to join me but I can see your clothes are your priority." Blair replied looking down at her dry clothes.

"No Blair you're my first priority so why don't you come over here so I can hug you and we can finish what we came into the shower for!" Chuck said getting closer to her channel dress with his wet clothes.

"No Chuck not my new Channel Dress! Come on?" Blair said trying to reach the zipper in the back so she could slide it off.

"Fine Blair I understand you care more about your clothes than me!" Chuck said fake pouting.

"Awe come here you poor baby! Help me get my dress off and we can spend the rest of the day in the hotel room!" Blair propositioned. And Chuck liking the offer did as he was told and the two were now naked in the shower continuing their earlier plans.

They spent most of the two days in the hotel room only leaving for dinner, which Chuck had planned out exquisitely. Around the third day they were getting sick of the hotel so they decided to explore Rome. They went to the Vatican one day, to the Trevi fountain the next and shopped for Italian clothes and souvenirs for all of their friends. And then went to the Spanish steps the next day finding all the designer boutiques there. Blair didn't even have to drag Chuck through them because he wanted some new clothes just as much as she did. This was another reason she and Chuck got along so well as they both loved to go shopping and to look their best. From Rome they went on to Venice enjoying the beautiful streets and the Piazzas as well as the amazing food and shopping. Of course they took a romantic Gondola ride along the canals every night before retiring to their hotel room. It was an amazing trip all in all they saw so many things and even made friends with some of the locals.


	8. Chapter 8

"You know Chuck I think we should go up to Tuscany for the weekends and stay in a villa?" Blair said one morning as they were eating there breakfast on the terrace of their penthouse hotel suite in Venice.

"I think that is a wonderful Idea I will call down to the concierge and see if they know of any good ones for this weekend! After all it is our last weekend here we leave the Friday after." Chuck said sadly.

"Yes I know Chuck back to reality and our lives in New York! Back to Gossip Girl and the Drama of the Upper East Side. I wish we could stay here longer but you've been away from Bass Industries for too long and I need to register for classes in two weeks." Blair said sighing.

"Yeah it is beautiful and peaceful here but I wouldn't trade our Upper East Side lives for anything, it's what makes us who we are!" Chuck said

"Yeah your right but as they say here "L 'Italia e proprio bello!" (Meaning Italy is truly beautiful) Blair said.

"I know Blair." Chuck said kissing her knowing it would be hard being back in New York! He left for a minute calling down stairs and informing the concierge of their weekend plans.

"Alright Mrs. Bass it is all planned for this weekend at "La Villa di Possibilità." Chuck declared sitting down behind her on the lounger and hugging her as they finished their breakfast and laid down to enjoy the view of the Venetian streets on a busy day.

-Meanwhile in the Upper East Side -

Everyone was doing what they usually did for the summer going to the Hamptons.

Rufus and Lily were staying at Lily's Hampton house with Eric, Serena, Dan, and Jenny.

Whilst Nate was staying with his mom in the Vanderbilt Hampton house.

It had been a summer without many scandals. What would one expect without the King and Queen of the Upper East Side around. Jenny and Nate spent every moment at the beach hanging out when she wasn't with Lily & Rufus or her mom or when she wasn't helping Eric get ready to go to Yale. Jenny was staying in New York and taking Business classes at Columbia while she ran Jhumphey Designs.

This is the conversation of these five remaining young Upper East Sider' this fine Thursday afternoon instead of going to the beach.

"So I was asking my mom yesterday and apparently Chuck and Blair are returning on Saturday morning! So we were thinking they will be jet lagged and therefore she is going to have Arthur their chauffer re-route them to the Hampton house where we will throw them a welcome back party." Serena said. With it being the last week of august anyone who is anyone would be in the Hamptons soaking up the last warm weather of the season.

"Sounds perfect? What do you need help with?" Jenny said.

"Well I was thinking Dan and Nate can get the booze! Jenny, Eric, and I will pick the theme and then we can all work on the guest list!" Serena answered.

"Oh and Eric before you complain you can go with the guys if you want but you are under age that is the only reason I put you as helping me!" Serena said.

"Alright now that everyone knows there jobs we will meet back here Monday of next week to go over the guest list and the theme! And you guys can get the alcohol on Tuesday!" Jenny said.

"Alright meeting adjourned!" Nate said grabbing Jenny and their Beach bag so they could head toward the beach.

"Yeah Serena let's let Eric be alone with Jonathan and you and I can go and explore the grounds a bit!" Dan said grabbing her arm and getting a thank you smile from Eric.

-ITALY – Tuscany-

"Oh Chuck this Villa Is Beautiful, the concierge was right!" Blair stated as they walked through the front door.

"Yes it is it reminds me of Lily's home in the Hamptons." Chuck said looking at the mansion/ villa, which happened to be on a very large vineyard.

"Um Chuck there is no one here!" Blair said realizing they were all alone.

"Yep it's just us for the weekend we can leave Monday! However there is one butler, maid, and chef!" Chuck said.

"Ok so what should we do first?" Blair said.

"How about a tour?" Chuck said.

"Um alright?" Blair said as he grabbed her hand and led her around the mansion.

On the first floor everything was marble, the floors, and countertops. There was a huge living room for entertaining with a dining room off to the side that could easily accommodate a 20-person table, a huge kitchen with new appliances and granite counter tops, a smaller living room for day-to-day living and a little dinner table in the kitchen complete with an island and breakfast nook.

"Downstairs in the basement it is a wine cellar!" Chuck stated pointing to the door that was not a pantry in the kitchen.

Upstairs there were six bedrooms and a master bedroom. The master had two walk in closets, a master bath and was beautifully decorated with Tuscan art and painted in a burnt sienna color. The other six rooms were decorated plainly with a closet and a queen bed in each every two had an adjoining bathroom. Then there was a library/ office that was basically wall-to-wall with books and had a large desk with a rather new dell computer on it. It almost looked like a replica of Chuck's Office at Bass industries. Also outside the doors at the end of the hallway was large terrace with steel railings that looked like vines interlacing. It looked beautiful set up with couches and a little umbrella table for four.

"Well that was the upstairs lets go outside now!" Chuck said taking Blair's hand.  
"Wow Chuck there is more, this place is already beyond belief, and whoever lives here has exquisite decorating tastes." Blair stated taking Chucks hand as he led her toward the stairs.

Outside was even more beautiful before the 55 acres of wine grapes there was a beautiful garden filled with shaped bushes and wild roses. As soon as you walk out of the house there is a massive wooden deck big enough to fit at least 200 people it also has a built in hot tub. Then in an enclosed area behind the deck fully tiled, fully fenced area where there is an in ground pool now covered with a glass cover that allowed people to walk on it, a little house/ shed that is a change room and Sauna. There is also a greenhouse just outside the fenced area with thousands of roses, lilies irises, violets, orchids, and many flowers that they didn't even know the name to. It was a beautiful property complete with servant's quarters that one needed a golf cart in order to access.

"Wow Chuck it's even more beautiful out here than it is inside!" Blair said.

"I'm Glad you like it Blair because…" Chuck was interrupted.

"Mister and Mrs. Bass your dinner is served on the terrace as you requested!" The Butler came out to say.

"Ah thank you Paolo!" Chuck said

"What were you saying Chuck?" Blair said

"Um nothing lets Go up to the terrace and have our dinner!" Chuck said.

…

"Oh Paolo tell the cook that we loved the food it was amazing!" Blair said as the older man took her plate.

"I will Ms. Blair but not until you try the desert!" Paolo said replacing the plate with a smaller one only holding a piece of Chocolate mousse cake.

"Alright but while you bring those plates down at least inform him that I would love to meet him when we are done!" Blair said.

"Yes Ms. Blair!" Paolo said taking the plates down the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well Blair are you enjoying yourself?" Chuck said

"Yes this place is amazing I wish we had it for longer than the weekend!" Blair said.

"Well now that you mention it we could have it for longer if would like I just have to ask the owner! Chuck said.

"Oh really Chuck could we call him now! Please?" Blair said.

"Well alright I'll call them!" Chuck said taking out his phone.

"Oh Chuck would you excuse me for a second my cell phone is ringing! It's probably my mother or Serena!" Blair said not looking at the caller display.

"Of course darling!" Chuck said laughing.

"Hello!" Blair said.

"Why hello I was wondering if the owner of the beautiful villa I am staying in is around?" Chuck said.

"Chuck you didn't?" Blair said turning around to face him.

"I bought it the second you told me you wanted to stay here on Monday! I called downstairs asked for a realtor in the Tuscan area they told me this was the largest villa and then I had a personal decorator come up and decorate it in a way I knew you would love. I left the guest rooms alone so we could decorate them as we wanted! And it is also why the study is a replica of my office at Bass industries!" Chuck said as she jumped in his arms.

"Oh Chuck you are the most amazing husband! This is crazy I know we probably can't live here but with the bass jet we could visit whenever we wanted! Maybe we could even fit a runway in the property behind the vineyard?" Blair said.

"That would be nice Blair but the plane isn't small enough to land outside of an airport without having customs all over my back! No matter who I am or how much money I have." Chuck said as he set Blair down on the couch.

"Well Mr. Bass as soon as we send the help home how about I show you just how happy you have made me?" Blair said.

"I would love that and how about while you go introduce yourself to the chef I call the hotel and have our things sent to the house?" Chuck said.

"It's a plan meet you in the bed room in a half an hour after I dismiss the staff!" Blair said kissing him.

They spent the rest of their honeymoon at the villa christening every room, plus the pool and hot tub.

Friday, they had Paolo, and Sofia pack the bags and the happy couple was off to meet the Bass Jet at the Galileo Galilei International Airport in Pisa.

-The Hamptons. -

"OK everything is ready for the party! We have the caterers, the decorations, the banner, and a black and white theme." Lily stated going over her checklist.

"Dan, Eric, and I picked up the alcohol and it's in the fridge. I also called Arthur and He is bringing them here from the airport." Nate said

"I have checked the RSVPs and everyone that said yes is accounted for!" Jenny said.

"Now does anyone know where Serena is?" Lily said. Everyone, Dan included shook their heads no.

…. In the city just outside of the Hamptons we find Serena VanDerWoodsen.

"Is this all ma'am?" The cashier says.

"Yes!" Serena says from behind her navy hoodie and large black shades.

"Alright it comes out to $115!" The cashier says scanning through her purchases.

"Here keep the change!" Serena says handing the woman $150, grabbing her bag and getting out of the store as quick as she can.

-Bass Jett -

"Now Mr. & Mrs. Bass if you'll fasten your seatbelts for takeoff we can begin our ascension into the sky. We will be arriving in New York at 5:00 am New York time." The Captain said as they began their take off.

"Well Mrs. Bass, would you like to continue from where we left off last on the Bass jet?" Chuck said as the pilot said they could remove their seat belts.

"Why yes Mr. Bass lets head to the bedroom. We can spend our 1 month anniversary the same way we spent our wedding night!" Chuck said offering her his hand as he led them to the master bedroom on the Bass Jett.

They went a couple of rounds and then they decided to have some sleep around three.

At 4:30 the stewardess came and knocked on the door.

"Mr. & Mrs. Bass the captain says you must wake up because we are to begin our descent into New York soon." The Stewardess Jessica said.

"Thank you Jessica we will be out in a minute!" Chuck said.

"Blair sweetheart we have to wake up and get dressed for the day!" Chuck said kissing her.

"Oh alright Chuck let's take a quick shower and get dressed!" Blair said getting up from the bed and running to the shower.

20 minutes later they were both clean, dressed, and sitting in their seats. Blair in a brand new Fiorini Original Dress and Dolce and Gabanna high heels with her big black Channel sunglasses to cover her sleepy eyes. Chuck was in a pair of grey dress slacks and a purple shirt he too had on dark black Ray bans to cover his sleepy eyes. Their descent to New York went perfectly and Arthur was waiting for them on the tarmac. The young couple quickly got into the limo while the staff placed their bags in the town car so they could be taken to their new penthouse. As soon as Arthur left the airport kit Chuck and Blair fell asleep between the sex in the plane, the exhaustion from their vacation and the Jet lag. This was to Arthur's advantage and he took the opportunity to drive them out to the symptoms as Mrs. VanDerWoodsen-Humphrey has requested which was really only an hour or so dive. He called Mrs. VanDerWoodsen-Humphrey to inform her of their arrival.

"Yes Arthur thanks you, we will see you soon." Lily said hanging up the phone. She went back to bed setting her alarm for an hour when she would wake up and send Blair and Chuck to the guest room off to the east side of the house. The party would be held in the west side of the house.

-About an hour later. -

"Nathaniel, Daniel can you to please come down and help me get Blair and Chuck out of the car? Lily said knocking on their doors.

"Sure Lily!" Dan said pulling on his track pants and heading out the door.

"One Second Lily!" Nate said kissing Jenny who had snuck into the guestroom he was staying in. he kissed her back and grabbed a polo and khakis and was out the door.

"Well Mrs. VanDerWoodsen-Humphrey they are still asleep." Arthur said as he grabbed their bags and handed them to Lily's staff.

"Alright Nathaniel you wake up Charles and help him to the room!" Lily said.

"Daniel you help me with Blair." Lily said. They were both so tired that didn't realize who they spared with or wherever were which worked to Lily's advantage.

"Alright Chuck come on inside the penthouse we don't want Blair to find out how drunk you are!" Nate said grabbing Chucks shoulder and helping him into the house.

"Oh B, let me and Dan help you into the penthouse you are so Jet lagged!" Lily said imitating Serena.

"Thanks S!" Blair said as she came to but fell back to sleep.

"Alright they are both nestled in the bed, thank you gentlemen phase one is complete, you may go back to the lovely ladies who are occupying your beds right now!" Lily said with a wink and then she was gone, leaving the two boys speechless.

"We'll see you later in the morning Dan!" Nate said going into his room before Dan became conscious of the fact that his little sister was definitely in Nate's room.

"Yeah Man you to!" Dan said going into his own room and cuddling in bed with Serena.

Around 4:00pm the party was in full swing and the guests of honour were still asleep.

"Alright I appoint Nate and Serena to go and wake up the Guests of honour from there slumber!" Rufus said getting impatient.

"Um… Ok … come on Nate lets go get the Bass's!" Serena said heading for the stairs.

They knocked but got no answer. So they decided to just walk in!


	10. Chapter 10

"Mr. and Mrs. Bass it's time to wake up we are at the penthouse." Nate said doing a terrible impression of Chuck's loyal driver Arthur.

"Oh thank you Arthur can you please have our bags sent up! Blair said getting up but realising she wasn't where she thought she was.

At this point Nate and Serena were just laughing at her.

"Well what's so funny and why the hell are you two in the penthou…. Wait where am I? … Chuck Wake up!" Blair said looking around at her friends and the unfamiliar room but not finding anything to piece it together.

"Why are we ho…? Why are we at Lily's Hampton house?" Chuck said staring at his friends.

"Well now that you two are finally awake we can explain." Serena said.

"You two were diverted from your original destination by Arthur at the Airport and brought here on Lily's request so that you two could be the guests of honour at her welcome back Mr. and Mrs. Bass/ Happy 1-month anniversary party!" Nate said.

"Translation you two are here for a welcome/ anniversary back party! And there are two hundred of your closest friends and acquaintances downstairs!" Serena said.

"Oh well where our suitcases are so we can get dressed." Blair said.

"Chuck's Room!" Serena said

"You guys have 30 minutes!" Nate said.

"Well what an interesting way to wake up!" Blair said.

"I know but they could have given us some heads up I mean I barely even remember how I got upstairs! I was so Jet lagged that Nate had me convinced I was drunk and he had to get me upstairs and to bed before you came home so you wouldn't know!" Chuck said laughing as he pulled out one of his new Armani suits!

"Yeah I vaguely remember Serena and Dan bringing me up here but telling me it was the penthouse! Blair said gabbing her new Fendi Mini Dress with matching High heels and Dolce and Gabanna headband.

"Well are you ready Mrs. Bass?" Chuck said stepping into the room.

"As soon as you zip me up I will be!" Blair said kissing him as he reached her.

"Well then let's make our entrance." Chuck said kissing her back, then taking her hand and leading her to the main stairs.

Lily told everyone that they were on their way! So the room was silent and the lights had been put out.

"Surprise! Welcome Back! Happy Anniversary" Everyone yelled at the same time.

The Bass's continued walking down the stairs until they reached Lily and their friends.

"Thank you all so much this really wasn't necessary! And it truly was a surprise and a great way to end an amazing vacation." Blair said hugging her friends

"It really was no problem we just wanted to welcome back properly the King and Queen of the Upper East Side!" Serena said hugging them both at the same time.

"So how was the honeymoon?" leave out anything that little ears shouldn't here?" Jenny said

"Well it was amazing we went sightseeing but mostly stayed in the hotel!" Blair began

"Oh why was it bad weather…Oh!" Dan said not clueing in till he finished

"Yes Daniel we had sex something a married couple does on their honeymoon." Chuck said

"Anyway we had the most amazing time, but the best part was last week! Chuck and I stayed in the most beautiful villa for the weekend, however when we got there Chuck told me that he had bought it for me and that it was going to be like a house in the Hamptons for us." Blair said.

"Wow B a villa that sounds awesome." Jenny said.

"Well it has six bedrooms and a master suite, it has 55 acres of vineyard, a wine cellar, a hot tub, a pool, and the entry way is about twice the size of this room!" Blair said

"Wow Blair it sounds huge!" Nate said

"It is and you will all have to come with us and see it the next time we go!" Blair said.

"Blair sweetheart would you excuse me for a second I have to go speak with some of the board members that are here." Chuck said.

"Sure Chuck!" Blair said kissing him and letting him go.

"Now if the rest of you will excuse me I need to speak to Serena in private about a very serious matter!" Blair said.

She reached for Serena's hand and pulled the girl into the kitchen up the back stairs and into her room.

"Alright S what up? What's wrong with you? Usually by now you would be covering your ears and trying not to hear anything that might make them bleed or cause you to go to confession." Blair said

"Nothing's wrong B just tired!" Serena said avoiding Eye contact.

"Don't lie to me S or I will get the non-judging breakfast club in here and we will make you give it up." Blair said.

"Fine B come with me!" Serena said taking Blair's hand and leading her into the bathroom where she made her sit on the couch and gave her a bag.

"What the hell is this…? Omg S do you think you are… Why so many?" Blair said astounded

"Yes I think I'm pregnant, I'm a month late!" Serena said.

"Omg S well take one!" Blair said.

"No!" Serena said.

"Come on S we need to know in order to know what the next step is! If it helps I'll take one too!" Blair said.

"Ok B well do it together. You take a Clear Blue and I'll take a First Response." Serena said taking the two packages out and handing one to her friend.

Two minutes later the girls had each taken a test and placed them on different sides of the counter in the bathroom.

"Ok S we have one more minute!" Blair said.

"Ok so these thank god are digital and say Pregnant or Not Pregnant! Not those stupid ones with the line that aren't really accurate. So ready here goes nothing!" Serena said looking at hers.

"Negative! I am so happy. I cannot raise a baby I am only 21 years old. This would literally ruin my life and I know Dan would make me keep it." Serena said.

"That's Great S!" Blair said in a distant tone as she looked at her own.

"Wait B what's wrong?" Serena said


	11. Chapter 11

"Um Mine says Pregnant!" Blair said.

"Well maybe they are defective lets both take another one!" Serena said handing Blair a First Response this time and she took a Clear blue.

"S it's not changing I have taken 5 and you have taken 5 all yours have been negative and all mine have said positive." Blair said sitting on the toilet freaking out.

"Oh my god B you're Pregnant! You're way too young for this and I mean you only just got married, to the man of your dreams you're both financially stable, but you both have goals and dreams, a penthouse and apparently a Villa in Tuscany. And you have lots of options. I mean this is not like the last time when you were 17 and you were unprepared and didn't know who the father was. This time it's for sure Chucks. Right?" Serena said trying to elicit a laugh out of Blair but not succeeding.

"S, I need to be alone for a bit can you just go back to the party with your good new and let me sit here with my thoughts." Serena gave her friend a look that said I am here if you need me and left her to think.

"This is not part of the plan. We haven't event been married a month and I' am already pregnant. My five-year plan did not include me being pregnant before I graduated from university. And Chuck will be so thrilled to have a Baby to care for as he is trying to make his mark in the real-estate industry. How could this happen?" Blair stated to herself outload. In the back of her mind there was this little happy thought though that growing inside her was a little person that was half her and half Chuck.

-Downstairs-

"Has anyone seen Blair?" Chuck said approaching his group of friends.

"No not since she went off with Serena about 20 minutes ago!" Nate said.

"Well here comes Serena I'm sure Blair will be right behind her!" Jenny said pointing in Serena's direction.

"Thanks Jen!" Chuck said making his way over to see if Blair was still with Serena

"Hey S, do you know where Blair is?" Chuck said looking past her to see I he could find Blair.

"Oh... Um... she is upstairs... she should be down soon, you should just wait." She stammered

"Ok your answer was not at all helpful. What is wrong and where is Blair? And please don't lie to me S, if something is wrong I need to be there for her." Chuck said with a pained voice.

"Fine she was in the bathroom upstairs. But I don't think she wants company, I mean she told me to leave her alone and I am her best friend." She said and Chuck was running straight to the stairs.

He tried to open the door and Blair replied its occupied. He then knocked and said "Blair it's me what wrong? Can you please let me in?" He herd some shuffling and then she walked across the room and opened the door just a crack and walked back to the chaise lounge couch she had previously been sitting on.

He opened the door turned around and locked it and walked straight to her sitting down next to her. He put his arms around her and she leaned into him. She didn't say a word and he knew better than to ask. He just sat with her hugging her and stroking her back. After a few minutes she let out a long sigh and looked up at him.

He took that as his cue to start speaking. "Ok baby what's wrong? You were fine 20 minutes ago before you left the party with Serena, what happened in those 20 minutes that changed your mood?"

She didn't say anything just looked past him toward the sink where there were a bunch of little sticks lining each side of the counter. He got up and went to see what they were, he reached the sink looking down and realising exactly what had made his wife catatonic. Laid out on one side of the counter top were five pregnancy tests that read not pregnant and five that read pregnant.

"Blair why didn't you tell me you thought you were pregnant? We could have done this together." He said sitting back down.

She looked at him trying to read his face it didn't seem mad or sad but she really didn't know how to describe it. She figured since he wasn't mad yet she could try and explain what happened. "I didn't think I was pregnant. Chuck you know me better than anyone and If I had suspected you would have been the first to know." She said.

"I don't understand then Blair are the negative ones yours?" Chuck said perplexed.

"Ok let me try and explain, So I noticed not long after we came down stairs that Serena seemed out of sorts today as if she was worried about something. So I made her come upstairs with me and tell me what it was. Well the shocker is she thought she was pregnant and had bought 10 pregnancy tests but couldn't bring herself to take one. I convinced her but she wouldn't take one unless I took one, We each took one and Serena's come out negative but mine was… positive and so I freaked out and S said maybe it was faulty and we should each take another one and five tests and here I am sitting on a chaise lounge in your step-mothers bathroom unable to process the fact that after being married less that a month I am Pregnant!" Blair said.

"Well say something." Blair said.

"I don't know what to say I'm in shock! Chuck said.

"Ok well tell me what you're feeling?" Blair said.

"Ok at first I felt overwhelmed like I was suffocating, then I started to think of how this could have happened but those thoughts were clouded over with the thoughts of a mini Blair walking around our penthouse. So to sum it all up Blair I think you have just made me the happiest man on earth. You have given me something that money can't buy. It's something that we both made together and I know we are young but we will manage and you will finish university if that means we have a day nanny or I bring our little bass to work. I will call our physician in the morning and book you an appointment to checkup on the pregnancy and so we can get informed. We are partners and we will go through this pregnancy together!" Chuck said kissing her.

"Chuck I was going to say I had my doubts about this pregnancy but hearing what you said I think we're going to be fine and that we will be way better parents than our ever would have been. And you can go ahead and call the doctor but I don't want to tell anyone for a few months I want it to be our little secret! Although Serena knows but I think we can blackmail her into keeping it a secret for a few months!" Blair said kissing him back.

"Well Mrs. Bass this Day has been quite interesting and I think tomorrow will be even greater! Why don't we go see what stage the party is at and see if we can't slip out and go back to our New York pent house and spend our first night there as a married couple."

"That sounds wonderful I really want to get out of here and go home!" Blair said

"Well then let's go say our goodbyes and I'll call Arthur. So the three of us can get some sleep in our home!" Chuck said kissing her and placing his hand on her flat abdomen, she lifted his hand and kissed it before entwining their fingers and leading him downstairs.

"So Lily is there anyway Chuck and I can leave?" Blair said as Chuck was of calling Arthur and saying goodbye to his colleagues.

"Um I guess so many people have left its really just the young people and those who are staying in the Hamptons for the summer. Where are you two going to go?" Lily said.

"We were planning on going back to the city! Chuck has some business to do and I have to get some school stuff in order. And we don't want to impose!" Blair said.

"Oh Blair I really don't need an explanation I figured that you two would want to go back to your penthouse after all this time away! Go have fun we'll see you in 3 weeks when we return to New York!" lily said hugging her.

"Blair are you ready, they just finished loading our luggage!" Chuck said hanging up his phone.

"Yes I am honey! Let's get going." Blair said.

"Well Goodbye Lily and thank you so much for everything we will see you when you return to the city! We'll set up a dinner!" Chuck said hugging her and the two of them left!

They got into their limo and started off.


	12. Chapter 12

Blair slid over and started kissing Chuck's neck right on the pressure point that made him go crazy if she didn't know any better she would say he was a neck guy.

"Blair Sweetheart I thought you were tired?" Chuck said.

"Well I thought we were going to celebrate the news we got today?" Blair said loosening his tie.

"Alright then Blair you know I can't pass up an opportunity to ravish you!" Chuck said taking off his tie and helping Blair with her zipper and the buttons of his shirt. They were like animals going at it until Blair realised that they had reached the city and needed to stop in order to go to the pent house.

"Awe Blair next time a little more warning that you are going to stop abruptly round 5 was just about to start." Chuck said huskily in her ear brushing his length against her stomach as she got off his lap.

"Well Chuck if you get dressed quickly we can continue our festivities upstairs!" Blair said

"Well than darling! Pass me My Tie" Chuck said as he was buttoning up his shirt.

20 minutes later they arrived at their building.

"Goodnight Arthur! Thank you for everything!" Chuck said as he stuffed a couple of hundreds into the man's hand and then helped his wife out of the car and into the building.

"Well Blair darling here is the key!" Chuck said as they reached the elevator!

"Why do I need to swipe the key?" Blair said.

"Because I have to carry you across the threshold of our new home!" Chuck said.

"Oh No Chuck come on you have already done it twice!" Blair complained

"Ah but Blair its tradition and you seemed to like it those other times why not now?" Chuck asked curiously.

"Well those other times I was clean and I didn't smell of sweat and Sex!" Blair said,

"Oh Blair we both smell of Sweat and Sex because we are a horny married couple and I love you either way as long as I know that it's me who caused you to smell like that, plus in my opinion as your husband I think you smell amazing!" Chuck said as he picked her up carried her to their bedroom where he told her how beautiful she was and they went two more rounds before falling asleep around 2:00 am.

Blair woke up to find herself alone in their king sized bed.

"Ah you're awake?" Chuck said coming through the doors carrying a tray.

"Where did you go I woke up alone and Mr. Bass you know I don't like waking up alone." Blair said with an angry face.

"I know darling and I'm sorry I just thought that since I woke up before you I would make some breakfast for you and the little one! But if you are angry with me I will probably need to eat all of this food by myself." Chuck said cutting up the Belgian waffle.

"Well there is no sense in putting good food to waste! So I forgive you now come over into this bed and share it with me." She said patting the bed next to her.

Chuck threw her nightie at her and then proceeded to watch her put it on before he walked over to the bed and brought the tray.

"Well Chuck I really wasn't expecting this when did you learn to cook because this is delicious." Blair said.

"I haven't, I got it made by the chef but I thought we could share some breakfast then maybe take a shower and be ready for the day." chuck said looking at the clock which now said 10:00.

"Well that sounds amazing!" Blair said eating a strawberry seductively.

About two minutes later.

"Oh I seemed to have gotten syrup all on the front of my nightie." Blair said as she jumped up and started pulling off her nightie.

"Well Blair then I think we need to get you cleaned up!" Chuck said raising his eyebrows seductively and then chasing Blair into their master bathroom.

They spent most mornings like this. Well morning where neither of them had to leave the house before noon. It had been a week since they had found out about the baby and Chuck was already in full on preparation mode. He had booked her an appointment at the best OBGY clinic in Manhattan. Not only was Doctor Laura brilliant but she was also flexible and discreet.

So, on Monday morning after another one of their infamous morning sex-capades they were clean and in their room getting ready for their appointment.

"Chuck which outfit do you think I should wear my new channel dress or the dress my mother designed for me?" Chuck said.

"Well I think you should wear something that says "Yes I may be a "mommy to be" But I'm still sexy and sophisticated." Chuck said kissing her head as she stared off into her closet.

"Ok I think I will wear the new BCBG Max Azria Sleeveless Silk Dress with Illusion Bodice. Because I'm pretty sure that our little bundle of joy was conceived that day in the women's change room when you picked out this dress for me!" Blair said starring at chuck longingly as he too looked into his closet only wearing a towel loosely around his hips.

"I thought of the same thing when you mentioned the dress but there is only one way to find out! You need to put on that dress and I need to put on my grey Valentino suit with my pink bowtie so we can get to that appointment before I throw you on the bed and we spend the day making love." Chuck said buttoning up his shirt.

"Well then come here and zip me up so we can go." Blair said kissing him, grabbing her Red Satin Chiffon Velvet Balmoral Dress Pump Shoes and her black Chanel clutch and headed downstairs whilst Chuck put on his shoes, gold Rolex, and bowtie.

Ten minutes later they were in the limo on their way to their appointment.


	13. Chapter 13

"So Chuck are you excited?" Blair blurted out into the silence.

"Yes Blair however I have some concerns and questions to ask the doctor." Chuck said still looking out the window not making eye contact with her.

"Charles Bartholomew Bass you look at me right now!" She said yanking his face towards her so that his teary eyes were looking into her scarred eyes.

"I will be fine! I know you are scared that I will end up like your mother and you will have to raise our little one on your own and that you will turn into Bart. But you will not! You are a much better man than he could ever even try to be! And I am not your mother I' am a Waldorf and we Waldorf women are fertile, strong, and can care for our children past term! So next time you even think those thoughts just think that before I married you I was a Waldorf and much stronger than any other woman on the planet." Blair said kissing him.

"I know Blair but his whole situation has made me thinking of her. But don't you for one moment think that I don't know who you were before! Just let me ask the doctor my questions and I'm sure that medical advances have been made since we were born!" Chuck said kissing her back as they reached the doctors building.

Arthur opened the door for them and Chuck got out helping his wife out of the car and the two walked hand in hand into the building. They took the elevator up to the 10th floor where the OBGYN's office was located Chuck signed her in as they sat in the plush Manhattan style waiting room that looked more like the lobby of a hotel in whites and blacks.

"Mrs. Bass they doctor will see you know!" the nurse said as the couple got up and followed her down a hallway into a very large room that was decorated like a hotel room but with a medical table in the middle.

"Well this is lovely!" Chuck said

"Alright Mrs. Bass we need you to give us a urine sample and a blood sample so we can confirm the pregnancy on our files." The nurse said as she took Blair out of the room leaving Chuck alone to wait.

Ten minutes later Blair came into the room.

"I'm back!" Blair said as she walked into the room kissed him and then climbed onto the examination table.

"Well Mr. And Mrs. Bass the doctor will be in to see you with your results in a few minutes" the nurse said smiling at Chuck and then leaving.

"God Chuck why don't you just go and Fuck her right now!" Blair said.

"What Blair what the hell are you saying, Fuck who?" Chuck said coming out his daze of staring at Blair as she yelled.

"The nurse I mean she was doing everything but dangling her naked body in front of you! Blair said angry.

"Ok who the hell are you talking about? Weren't we the only ones in the room? I swear you walked in kissed me, climbed onto the table and then I started staring at your stomach wondering what our child will look like." Chuck said.

"Wait you didn't even notice there was a nurse in here with us who was basically trying to eye fuck you?" Blair said taken back.

"How could I notice, she isn't you and she sure as hell is not carrying my child!" Chuck said moving closer to Blair and kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Well than Mr. Bass what were you imagining a boy or a girl?" Blair inquired kissing him back.

"A little girl with your brown curls, fashion sense, and headbands." Chuck replied against her lips. There kissing had gotten quite passionate when they heard someone cough.

"Well I see how you two got into your current situation." The doctor said approaching them.

"Good afternoon Blair! And Mr. Bass I assume?" she said putting her hand out toward chuck.

"Yes, but you may call me Chuck! So then I'm guessing from your comment at the door that Blair is indeed Pregnant." Chuck said shaking her hand.

"Yes she is!" doctor Laura replied.

"Oh that is wonderful! Do you know how far along I am?" Blair said remembering their earlier conversation about the change room in Rome.

"Based on the information you provided me about your last period I'd put you at around 3 weeks along! With a date of conception around August 13th." The doctor said causing Blair and chuck to laugh.

"I told you!" Blair said kissing his cheek.

"So I take it then that this Baby was planned?" The doctor said.

"Oh No! We've only been married for a little over a month we were just discussing when this could have possibly happened. But how did I not notice that I was pregnant. And I drank on our honeymoon and ate cheeses and fish. Oh my god is the baby going to be ok? Blair said scared

"Its not uncommon for women who aren't trying to get pregnant to not see the signs and symptoms. And your still in the very early stages so that baby should be fine. I will give you a list of things to stay away from starting now but I am sure you haven't done anything wrong. Trust me I have seen women come in here much further along who have put many things in their body that could have hurt the baby have perfectly fine children." The doctor said reassuringly

"Thank you doctor that is a relief, I will definitely be more vigilant now that I am aware of the pregnancy." Blair said calming down a bit

"Ok then! Here is a prescription for prenatal vitamins, and the list of all the good and bad foods for pregnant women, as well as a schedule for Lamaze classes. Do either of you have any questions?" She said trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I have a few! The first one being my mother had a condition called Placenta Previa and she died from it is there any chance Blair could have it? And two can she still continue to have Sex?" Chuck said.

"Well as for the first one, every case is different it's sometimes a genetic thing and can only come from the mother not the father, however it happens mostly in women who have fertility issues and it can sometimes accompany multiple births but that is usually with triplets or more. Blair is a healthy 20-year-old women and looking at the family history you provided she has a less than 3% chance of being pregnant with multiples. And as for your other question yes throughout the entire pregnancy as long as she doesn't develop any conditions that would be exacerbated by sexual intercourse." She stated

"I see well thank you doctor you have been very informative." Chuck said.

"Alright well I will see you two back here in a month where we can check on your progress and hopefully hear the baby's heart for the first time. And if you have any more questions here is my direct line!" she said handing Chuck her card.

"Well now he's going to be bothering you all the time." Blair said.

"I don't mind I wish all first time fathers were as concerned as he is!" Laura said as they walked out of the office together.

Chuck Booked the appointment put it in his blackberry and the two got into the elevator and went down to the limo, which was waiting for them in front of the building.

-In the Limo-

"Wow" Blair said.

"I know! We're Pregnant! I mean I knew we were but this just confirms it! Now all that's left to do is tell everyone!" Chuck said.

"Yeah I know what you mean it all seems real now! And that's not all we have to do! We need to pick a name, decorate the nursery, shop." Blair said imagining it all in her mind.

"Oh Yes Blair we will do all of that but let's not pick a name until we know what it is!" Chuck said.

"I agree and Also Chuck I think we should keep the sex to ourselves until the baby is born and only tell everyone about the baby after the first actual ultrasound. At 3 months" Blair stated.

"Anything for you my love as long as it Includes Nate and Serena we either tell no one or everyone!" Chuck said.

"Yes Chuck I agree so tomorrow you will go back to work and I will go to NYU get my course books and sign up for my courses and we will meet for dinner!" Blair said.

"Sounds Prefect! now how about we go upstairs to our penthouse and celebrate the news." Chuck said kissing her.

"I thought you'd never ask Mr. Bass! Oh and Chuck we will also need to make nursery's in Tuscany at the summer home." Blair said.

"Of Corse Mrs. Bass know let me get my sexy Pregnant Wife up to our beautifully decorated penthouse so we can make love all night!" Chuck said as Arthur opened the door and the couple ran out and into the elevator.


	14. Chapter 14

They spent the rest of the week together getting situated in their penthouse. Blair unpacked form Italy, got her course materials ready, and got familiar with the penthouse. Chuck eased himself back into work at Bass Industries, taking half days so he and Blair could spend afternoons together strolling in the park and having lavish dinners at the best restaurants in Manhattan. Blair was definitely feeling pregnant at this point, her boobs were tender, she had terrible "morning" sickness and she was falling asleep a lot but she just chalked that up to lack of sleep.

Two weeks later, Blair Woke up around 7:00 with a wave of nausea but couldn't get out of Chuck's Grasp.

"Chuck Sweetheart let go of me!" She whispered, then yelled and finally kicked him in the groin causing him to let go of her cursing as she made it to the washroom just in time to vomit up last night's dinner.

"God Blair What the ... Oh! Here let me get your hair I'm sorry sweetheart!" Chuck said holding up her hair and placing a cold wet towel on the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry Chuck I didn't want to have to kick Chuck Jr. But you wouldn't let go of me!" Blair said as she brushed her teeth.

"It's Ok Blair I'm sorry I should have let go but you know I don't like letting you go of you while we are sleeping." Chuck said rubbing her shoulders.

"Yes, I do! Now how about we shower, get dressed have the chef prepare us breakfast and then get on with our days." Blair said standing up to fast causing her to vomit again.

"Um Blair are you sure I can stay home with you one more day!" Chuck said.

"No I'm fine it's just a little morning sickness! I will go with Jenny and Dan to NYU today as planned because S is at Brown and then I will just come home and rest or go shopping with Jenny!" Blair said.

"Alright Darling! And you can Tell Jenny if you want I know how close you two have gotten!" Chuck said as she brushed her teeth and the two of them slipped into the shower together.

Half an hour later Chuck was getting dressed in a grey pinstripe Armani suit with a purple tie and white leather Italian shoes he bought from an Old Italian shoemaker when they were in Tuscany for $500. And Blair was putting on her Diane Von Furstenberg Sophia Loren Dress, Paige Gamble — Yellow Headband, Wolford Sixty-one tights, Leifsdottir Faux Pearl Pointelle Cardigan - Sea Blue, her Rachel Long Faux Pearl Necklace and her black Louboutin lace pumps. The couple went down stairs where the chef had prepared them a wonderful breakfast of Chocolate Chip pancakes and French toast. After Breakfast Blair kissed Chuck goodbye and then called Jenny.

"Hey B what's up? Are you ready?" Jenny said.

"Yeah Chuck just left for Work. So Shall I get the limo ready and come get you or will you be coming here?" Blair asked.

"Um I'll come over there and then we can go pick up Dan and go to NYU!" Jenny Said.

(Jenny Is a freshman and Blair and Dan are in third year! Nate Goes to Columbia and Serena is at Brown and Chuck is the CEO of Bass Industries)

Fifteen minutes later Jenny was stepping out of the Elevator at the Bass's penthouse.

"Wow B it's beautiful!" Jenny said.

"Oh that's right none of you have seen it yet." Blair said.

"Yeah it's only You, Chuck and Nate!" Jenny said taking in the luxury of the penthouse.

"Well we have some time now, how about I give you the grand tour? And then we can go pick up Cabbage… I mean Dan, Sorry I'm still getting used to your brother being in my inner circle! And that is not just because he is once again dating Serena." Blair said.

"Its ok I know Dan can take some getting used to but I do appreciate you and Chuck making an effort. And I would love a tour based on what I know about you and Chuck I am so excited to see what you have done with the place." Jenny said a little apprehension in her voice.

"Alright the tour can wait! Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey sit here on this couch and tell me exactly want is making my extremely strong minded and strong willed friend so uncertain?" Blair said.

"Well... I am just nervous about starting university I know you and Dan will be there but not many people from Constance are going to NYU and I don't know how I am going to balance school, JHumphrey Designs and still have time for Nate. I mean our relationship is really going strong right now but I am just overwhelmed with stress." Jenny said.

"Alright first of all you Jenny Humphrey are an amazing multi-tasker and you are also the only person I know who is willing to ask for help a quality I truly admire. So, I have complete faith that you can balance all these aspects of your life and if you need some help I am here and so are your other friends. As for Nate the boy is head over heels in love with you and he knows that it's going to be a bumpy ride but he told Chuck, you must never tell him I told you this, that he is in it with you or the long-haul. So, don't worry so much and just live your life. You will figure it all out as it comes." Blair said.

"Your Damn right Blair I think with Graduation and your wedding and this wonderful summer I was just getting the feeling that this was all the calm before the storm. I can do this I know it's a lot but I have a great support system. And I can do anything I put my mind to. Now how about you give me that tour and then go pick up my brother whom I'm sure is board out of his mind with Serena at Brown." Jenny said hugging Blair and getting up.

"There's the Jenny Humphrey that I know and love. So on the first floor we have the kitchen the dining room and the living room oh and Chuck has an in-home office that mirrors the one at Bass industries at the end of the Hallway. On the second floor we have three bedrooms! These two are guest rooms with ensuite washrooms and this one is going to be the nursery since it is closest to our room it also has an ensuite. And then on the third floor..." Blair was interrupted.

"Wait nursery? You guys are already planning on having kids you haven't even been married a month. Or wait are you already...? Wait when before or after the wedding? How far along? Is Chuck happy? How did he react?" Jenny said overwhelming poor Blair with questions.

"Ok first of all we have been married for a little over a month. What can I say Chuck has supper sperm and even with Birth control and a condom he still got me pregnant. I am a little over a month into my pregnancy making my due date somewhere in Mid-may, Chuck was surprised and excited and he is extremely happy although he is a little bit protective, as you know how his mom died! But other than that, it's all good!" Blair said.

"Well congratulations! Who knows? I don't want to accidentally slip up" Jenny said as the two sat down on the couch in the nursery that was now decorated as a spare room.

"Well only you and Serena know as of now! Chuck will probably tell Nate when they meet later on! And we want to keep it on the down low until our first sonogram at least just in case! Now how about we finish that tour and go get your brother!" Blair said.

"I would love that! And I will make sure Nate and I keep your secret." Jenny assured Blair as the two got up.

"So if we go up here these stairs and open the door at the top we reach the master suite. We each have a walk in closet and a couch on either side of the room, there is a fifty inch plasma screen TV and a master ensuite." Blair said.

"Holy Shit B your bedroom takes up an entire floor! And your closets are the size of Lily's living room! And Omg you could fit one of the bedrooms downstairs into your ensuite.

"Yeah I know that's why Chuck had it custom made for us when he made the building last year. And Jen if you think this is big you should see our house in Tuscany it's on a 110-acre vineyard and has 7 bedrooms. And I'm sure one day when you and Nate look for a house you two will live in something just as large." Blair said.

"Yeah you're right now how about we get going I'm sure Dan is going stir crazy being at the loft alone for so long!" Jenny said making her way downstairs.


	15. Chapter 15

So Blair and Jenny got their coats and Blair called down for the limo! And when Arthur arrived they were off to Brooklyn to pick up Dan!

-20 Minutes Later-

"Blair have I ever told you how much I love your limo!" Dan said sticking his head out of the sunroof.

"Yes Dan, every time I pick you up!" Blair replied.

"Dan sit down your acting as if you've never been in a limo before and like you don't have girlfriend who is one of the richest people on the Upper East Side." Jenny Said

"So Jen what's New?" Dan said.

"Well Nothing Really other than the fact that Lily is always crying because she says that Eric and I are growing up too fast and that her baby is in university!" Jenny answered.

"That's right Eric leaves next week for Princeton. New Jersey seems so far away from the UES" Blair said.

"I know he was supposed to leave this week but apparently Chuck persuaded him to stay an extra week so that the two of them could hang out!" Jenny said.

"I figured since he said Eric would be joining us for dinner this evening!" Blair said.

"Yeah it's so exciting Eric is going off Princeton, we're at NYU, Serena's leaving for Brown Finally in 2 weeks, and Nate is at Columbia and well Chuck is a multimillionaire!" Dan said throwing in the last part nonchalantly.

"Yes! So just to get a headcount for this dinner party we are throwing next Friday to welcome you all to our house; Are you two coming?" Blair asked.

"Well Nate and I will definitely be there although he maybe a little late because Nate has a meeting with his grandfather. I am coming with my dad and Lily. But we will definitely both be there!" Jenny said.

"Well Serena and I will definitely be there!" Dan said.

"So it will be 11 people unless my dad is in the city then it will be 15 and a half." Blair stated.

"Wait who makes 15 and a half?" Jenny said.

"Well its Chuck, Me, You, Nate, Dan, Serena, Eric, Lily, Rufus, Cyrus, my Mother, Dorota, Vanya, baby Anastasia, and possibly my Dad and Roman." Blair clarified.

"Wow allot of people for your little penthouse!" Dan said.

"Dan its Blair and Chuck. Therefore it's not little they could fit a thousand people comfortably on the first floor. But one thing Blair you are forgetting Eric's New Boy Toy Alex." Jenny said.

"Alright then its 16 people but what happened to Michael the one he brought to the wedding?" Blair said.

"I have no idea, but Chuck probably does or you could probably ask Eric himself." Jenny said

(Five minutes later they were at NYU)

"Alright Jenny here is the line for freshman! Just go to where your last name is and get everything ready we will meet back where the limo dropped us off at 4:30!" Blair said.

"Come on Dan let's find my minions and get in the third year line!" Blair said.

Shortly later Blair found her minions and they all split up into their respected last name line, which Blair found that since she was now a Bass the line seemed to go much faster. Although it was still a bit long so she decided to text Chuck and see what he was doing.

(Blair = italics/ Chuck Bolded)

 _Hey Chuck what are you up to?_

 **NM Just at the country Club with E.**

 _Oh I see say hi to him for me._

 **He says hi back! What are you doing?**

 _Oh just in line to register for my courses. Did you know the ABC line is shorter than the VWXYZ line its great being a Bass._

 _ **Oh really I'm Glad being a Bass could help but that's not the only reason you love being a Bass is it?**_

 _Oh no there is the limo, the butler, the maid, oh and not to mention the money! The Money is awesome._

 _ **Oh really Blair Bass is that all you like the money that comes with the Bass name.**_

 _Well there is one other thing but you can't tell anyone. I really love the man that comes with the Bass name (plus he's got a great package LOL)_

 _ **Why yes he does and they both ;) can't wait to see you tonight.**_

 _Well then I will see them ;) tonight because I am two people away from the front of the line._

 _ **Alright Mrs. Bass I will see you tonight.**_

 _Oh one last thing Chuck why don't you ask Eric to come over for dinner?_

 _ **Alright that would be ok he said. Now go get your courses and the three of us will see you later ;)**_

NEXT- said the man at the table

"Name?" He said.

"Yes, Blair Bass." Blair said.

"Third year Undergrad." She said.

"Ah Here is it Ms. Bass!" The young guy said.

"Now what courses would you like to register for? Human Anatomy Maybe? Or At least let me study your Anatomy." He said seductively

"First of All it's Mrs. Bass! You know as in Chuck Bass's wife! Second of all ewe what makes you think you would even stand a chance with me if I wasn't married. And I would like to register for all the accounting courses highlighted here and a beginner Italian course." Blair said angrily.

"Alright Blair let me just input that into the computer! Hey look we have some classes together! Looks like we might get better acquainted! If you know what I mean... By the way my name is..." He tried to say whilst putting a hand on her hand

"Your Name is not important to me and even grosser keep your hands and thoughts away from me. If you could just hand me my schedule I need to meet my friends and get home to my husband! And I assume since your still hitting on me you don't know who Chuck Bass is! If I were you I would Google him before you try to speak to me again!" Blair said.

"I really don't care who your husband is your young and hot and I am just the person to make you forget all about him and have the time of your life (Whether you like it or not- he said under his breath) but whatever here is your Schedule, Sexy... I mean Blair! I will be seeing you around!" He said slyly and he handed her schedule to her as she walked away.

"What a Friggin Creep! Like Really Ew" Blair yelled as she was walking away she was so fumed she walked right into somebody.

"Wow Blair I thought we were past this I was in your wedding party." Dan said.

"Oh sorry Humphrey! This guy was just hitting on me and I told him I was married and even played the Chuck Bass card but he wouldn't leave me alone! He was a real creep." Blair said.

"Awe I'm sorry Blair! How about we go find Jenny cause I really don't think you want to tell me your problems! Plus, Serena wants me to go over to her place so we can..." Dan trailed off.

"Yeah, no need to finish that statement lets go find Jenny." Blair said placing her schedule in her purse and walking quickly with Dan Humphrey at her heels.

20 minutes later they had successfully found Jenny and were in the Bass Limo on their way to the Van Der Humphrey Penthouse.

"Alright Dan, Say hello to Serena!" Jenny and Blair said as they dropped him off.

"Alright Bye Ladies see you Friday for Dinner!" Dan said waving goodbye as he closed the limo door and made his way to the penthouse.

"Now that Dan is gone what happened B!" Jenny said.

"Not Much Some Creep hit on me and I tried to tell him I was married but he was like, I don't care if you are married your young and Hot! And then he basically said "I will see you in class" but his tone was like I will have you, and I know he never will, but it freaked me!" Blair said.

"Awe B I'm sorry! He sounds like an F-ing creep! You should tell Chuck! He will make you feel better! But you did tell him you are married to Chuck Bass right?" Jenny said.

"Of course and he kept hitting on me! So I said you really should Google my husband before you hit on me again! But he was bloody persistent! Although I think your right the only person who can make me feel better now is Chuck, so you go up to Nate's apartment and spend some time with your doting boyfriend. I see you later." Blair said.

Blair and Jenny Hugged, Jenny exited the car and then Arthur Drove Blair to the Bass penthouse.

"Thank you Arthur!" Blair said as she got out.

She went into the building and got into the elevator and went up to the penthouse.


	16. Chapter 16

"Chuck Honey, are you home?" Blair called as she got out of the elevator.

"Yes, Darling I'm in the kitchen." Chuck replied in a weird tone.

"Chuck what's wrong? Where is Eric?" Blair said as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Well firstly Eric went home to Shower and change and he will be back around 6:00pm, and Secondly Blair who the hell is Chris and why is he sending you flowers?" Chuck said furiously.

"I have no Idea who Chris is! But Chuck I had the worst Day! Some creep hit on me and when I told him I was married he said he didn't care and said I was young and hot so it didn't matter. And then I told him I was married to you and he said that he didn't care who I was married to and kept hitting on me! Chuck It kind of scared me! He was so persistent!" Blair said.

"Oh Darling I'm sorry! I told you I should have come with you! But who is Chris! Cause Now I think you have two admirers that aren't me! And I think a message needs to be sent Chuck Bass Style that you are mine and no one else's and Consequences will be given to anyone who tries to come between us." Chuck says.

"Well let's find out who Chris is? Let me see the Card is there anything else written than a name?" Blair said.

The Note Said:

 _ **Loved Meeting You today Blair can't wait to see you soon!**_

 _ **Love Chris.**_

"Oh God Chuck it's From Him! He must have gotten my information when he registered me for my courses! He is becoming stalker-ish!" Blair said getting stressed out.

"Blair calm down you being stressed out isn't good for the baby. Now I will call NYU and find out who he is and then I will take care of it!" Chuck said.

"Thank you so much darling it will put my mind at ease." Blair replied.

"Now how about we go take a Jacuzzi together to calm down I'm sure the Baby is tired and hungry from its first day at NYU." Chuck said

"That sounds lovely Chuck let's go!" Blair said. He threw the flowers in the Trash Compacter and putting his arm around Blair asking her "why don't you go and get the bath ready, I just have to make a quick call and then I'll join you." She nodded and ran up the stairs like a giddy child, making Chuck smile.

He quickly put in a call to he P.I. Andrews to look into this "Chris" guy and make sure that he was no longer a threat to his wife. Then he loosened his tie and made his way up the stairs.

Two Hours and a lot of sexy Jacuzzi time later Chuck and Blair were getting dressed for Eric's Arrival.

Blair had on a blue Herme Leger halter dress with Black with Tahiti Louboutin's and Chuck was in a navy-blue and grey striped regatta blazer and grey Valentino slacks with a black and white silk scarf. The couple matched flawlessly but that is something only Chuck and Blair can pull off.

"Well hello E how have you been? What's new? How's the Boy toy?" Blair said bombarding him with questions the second he got in the door.

"Blair Darling, calm down let's take his coat and then we can talk for a bit before we go to our dinner reservations." Chuck said motioning for the maid to take Eric's coat and to the couch for Eric to take a seat.

"Well to answer your questions Blair. Life is good Chuck and I had a great day at the Club. My love life is complicated I'm between boyfriends right now. And I can't wait to start at Princeton! Now how about we take that tour that Chuck Promised me this morning! I am dying to see this penthouse that cost over 15 million dollars." Eric said.

"Well how about I get you a drink and then we give you that tour?" Blair said.

"Sounds great I'll have a sparkling water?" Eric Replied

"Anything for you Chuck?" Blair asked.

"Um I'll get myself a Scotch! Blair." Chuck said following her into the kitchen.

"We'll be right Back E." Blair said.

"Blair Darling what's wrong?" Chuck said as they reached the kitchen.

"Well should we tell E about the baby?" Blair said.

"I mean he is my brother, so I would love to tell him but only if you want to Blair." Chuck said.

"Your right he is your brother and my friend. And all of our other friends know. So I think we should tell him. And by we, I mean you specifically. He is your Brother after all." Blair said.

"Thank you Blair." Chuck said giving her a pack on the cheek. With that they grabbed the drinks and headed back over to where Eric was waiting.

"Here you go Eric!" Chuck said handing him his water.

"Now let's start the tour." Blair said.

"So on the first floor we have the kitchen, the dining room and the living room oh and I have a home office that mirrors the one at Bass industries at the end of that Hallway." Chuck said pointing to it.

"Then when we go up these stairs to the second floor we have three bedrooms! These two are guest rooms with ensuite washrooms decorated to the T by Blair and Myself. And this one is going to be the nursery since it is closest to our room it also has an ensuite. And then on the third floor..." Chuck was interrupted.

"Wait nursery? You guys are already planning on having kids you haven't even been married a month. Or wait are you already...? Wait when before or after the wedding? How far along? Are you Happy?" Eric said overwhelming poor Chuck and Blair with questions.

"Ok first of all we have been married for a little over a month. And no, Blair was not pregnant before the wedding! What can I say I Chuck Bass have supper sperm and even with Birth control and a condom I still got Blair pregnant!" Chuck said egotistically

"I am just over a month along, we are extremely happy, although Chuck is a little bit protective as you know how his mom died." Blair said.

"But other than that everything has been fine." Chuck declared.

"Well congratulations! Who knows? And lucky for you I will be here to help you with the nursery and to calm Chuck down on the day of delivery!" Eric said as the three of them made their way up to the third floor.

"So if we go up here these stairs and open the door at the top we reach the master suite. We each have a walk in closet and a couch on either side of the room, there is a fifty inch plasma screen TV and a master ensuite." Chuck said.

"Holy Shit Chuck your bedroom takes up an entire floor! And you closets are the size of My Mom's living room! And Omg you could fit one of the bedrooms downstairs into your ensuite.

"Yeah I know that's why Chuck had it custom made for us when he made the building last year. And E if you think this is big you should see our house in Tuscany it's on a 110-acre vineyard and has 7 bedrooms. This reminds me even though I will be a whale during Spring Break we totally have to go to Italy for spring break with everyone so that they can see the house." Blair said.

"Sounds Fun B I will definitely be there!" Eric said.

"And don't worry E if there is anyone special they can come to!" Chuck sad in a mocking older brother tone.

"Thanks Chuck!" Eric said.

"Now how about we get to the limo so we can make our reservations." Blair said as they descended the stairs.

Chuck handed Blair and Eric their coats and the three rode down together in the elevator.

Arthur opened the door to the limo for them and the three slid into the car.

"Ok so one final Question before I drop the topic because we will be in Public/ Gossip Girl territory." Eric said.

"Ok Shoot." Blair said.

"What do you guys want?" Eric said.

"Well I would be happy with either as long as it's healthy." Blair said.

"Same for me but a little Girl that I could spoil rotten and that would mirror her mother in looks but with my smirk would be cute to." Chuck said.

"Awe Chuck who knew you were such a softy." Eric said.

"I did!" Blair said kissing Chuck passionately.

It was starting to get awkward for Eric so he coughed.

"Sorry E!" Chuck said.

"It's ok and judging by your obvious chemistry you two will be having more than one child!" Eric said.

"Well I want at least 2! One of each." Blair said

"And I want Three." Chuck said.

"So you two will have a big family." Eric said.

"Yes." Blair and Chuck said in unison.

"Now let's Change the subject because we are here!" Blair Said.


	17. Chapter 17

As they exited the car there were paparazzi all around something that Blair and Chuck had become quite accustomed to! However Eric not so much therefore they allowed Eric to go ahead while they were swarmed by the paparazzi. It took the couple at least ten minutes to get into the restaurant. When they finally got in an overly fake French maître D greeted them.

"Hello Mizter and Mizzes Bass, two for dinner tonight?" He asked.

"No Philippe, we have a reservation for 3 tonight!" Chuck responded.

"Ah I see Mr. Bass right this way we have a table on one of the balconies ready for you." He replied and the three of them followed him.

"Can I start everyone off with cocktails?" Wendy their server asked.

"Um No, I would like a scotch, and Mrs. Bass will have a 7up." Chuck said.

"And I will have a virgin vodka sunrise." Eric said.

"Actually I will take Eric's initiative and have a virgin cosmopolitan." Blair said.

"Alright I will be back with your drinks shortly." Wendy said

"Blair that was a risky move!" Eric stated.

"I know but Ginger ale is worse! And if anyone asks, I will just say I took some pills for a headache. Now let's not focus on it and decide what we want to order and may I ask that no one order any fish." Blair replied

The rest of dinner went flawless and the three had tons of fun it was a night that they all needed before going into the stress of school and work. They left the restaurant and proceeded to drop Eric of at the VanDerWoodsen penthouse.

"Well Chuck and Blair thank you so much for everything and I will see you next Friday when I come into the city for your family dinner!" Eric said.

"Alright Eric thank you! And yes, we will see you!" Chuck said as Blair slept on his shoulder.

This pregnancy had already begun to affect Blair. He had never seen her asleep before 11 pm since she turned 15. And here she was basically past out on his shoulder. She was so peaceful that Chuck decided to carry her up to the apartment so he waited until the lobby was empty, then brought her in, and used their private elevator to go up to their penthouse suite.

"Chuck! Where are we? Where's Eric?" Blair asked.

"Relax Blair! We are home! We dropped Eric off at the VanDerWoodsen penthouse! You fell asleep in the limo and I carried you up here from the limo." Chuck said.

"Oh no Chuck really? How could I have fallen asleep? I did not even feel that tired! Do you think there is something wrong with me or the Baby?" Blair asked

"I'm not sure Blair it's probably just the fact that it's your first pregnancy but I don't know for sure so I called Doctor Laura's cell number and she has agreed to see you in the morning because she too finds it a tad strange that you are basically just falling asleep without warning! So right now, we should rest because she is taking us at seven before the practice even opens! So sleep love!" Chuck said kissing her.

"Ok Chuck lie beside me and we can sleep." Blair said.

Chuck quickly took off his suit and slid into bed next to his beautiful wife where they both lay just thinking about the fate of their unborn child. It took them a while to get to sleep but once they finally did, it was a restless sleep.

They were woken up by Chuck's alarm clock around 6 am.

"Ugh Chuck turn it off!" Blair said.

"I wish I could darling but if we don't get up now we won't make our appointment and then we can't come back here and sleep." Chuck said kissing her on the lips.

"Fine if it's for the baby I'll get up at this ungodly of hours." Blair said.

They got up and each took a shower, fixed their appearances then Blair put on her new dolce dress and Louboutin boots with her Ericson Beamon necklace and Chuck put on his valentine suit and his Ralf Lauren shoes and the two were out the door and in the limo by 6:30 on their way to the doctors.

They reached the doctors building and went right up to the 10th floor where the doctor's office was. The nurse on staff met them at the secretary station and brought them to the examination room. She then proceeded to take Blair's weight, blood pressure, a urine sample and a sample of her blood. She then brought her back to the main examination room where Chuck was waiting.

"Alright Blair tell me exactly what's going on?" Doctor Laura said

"Well my morning sickness has begun full-fledged, I am constantly tired, and I have some weird stomach pains that are very mild that just started this morning." Blair replied.

"Well this really isn't too out of the ordinary for a pregnant woman. However, most women don't experience these symptoms with such full force so early on. Let me check the blood test results and then we will be able to see if there is anything out of the ordinary there and its then we will take and ultrasound.

About 5 minutes later the results came back.

"What is something wrong?" Blair asked looking at Doctor Laura's face.

"Well... your hormone level is a little higher than what it should be. Which could be the reason why you are having such strong symptoms. To combat this, it would just be a matter of some pills to regulate your hormone levels but you are around 5 weeks pregnant so I will have do a trans-vaginal ultrasound anyway just to make sure everything in there is good." She replied getting Blair to change into a pink hospital gown. Blair was just happy it wasn't made of paper. She laid down and held Chuck's hand.

The doctor didn't even bother to ask if Blair would like Chuck to leave, as she knew the answer would be no.

"Alright now Blair if you would just lay back ill place the wand inside you, it will be a bit uncomfortable so let me know if you feel any discomfort." Doctor Laura said.

"Doctor Can we see to?" Chuck asked impatiently.

"Oh why yes Mr. Bass, just let me take my measurements and a quick look and I will turn the screen so you can see as well!" Doctor Laura said

Chuck just nodded and he and Blair remained silent as the doctor moved the wand around. He held her hand and she squeezed a bit whenever the doctor moved the wand.

Then the doctor made an odd face and Chuck & Blair looked at each other with fear in their eyes. Chuck spoke up first. "You made a face, Is something wrong?"

"No heavens no, I am just trying to figure something out in my mind. You see her hormone levels are higher than they should be at this stage in the pregnancy and her uterus has expanded more than it should have at this stage. Are you sure about the dates you gave me for your last period?" the doctor replied.

"Yes I keep diligent records. Why are you thinking I am further along than you previously said?" Blair asked.

"I am not sure yet. I need to do one more test to see." She said. She moved the wand around and then moved some dials on the ultrasound machine. And the room filled with a whooshing sound.

Blair and Chuck were concerned as they had never heard anything like it before. The doctor noticed the terrified looks on the young couple's faces.


	18. Chapter 18

"I have some interesting news for you. That sound your hearing is the heart beats of your babies. They have some very strong heat beats and are in great health." Doctor Laura said smiling.

"Oh that is what that sound is, I thought something was wrong. Wait did you say babies? As in more than one?" Blair asked.

"Yes Mrs. Bass. You are indeed pregnant with twins. That is why your uterus is larger than that of a woman at 5 weeks and why your hormone levels are off and you are experiencing stronger symptoms. The stomach pain is something we should monitor but my current diagnosis on that is nerves as you said it just began this morning. Now we won't know the sex for another few months but it is definitely twins. If you look at the monitor here you can make out 2 little egg looking circles, those are your babies." She replied.

"Wow Blair this is great!" Chuck said.

"Yes it is!" Blair said.

"But Doctor I have a few questions. Like does this mean she has placenta Previa because you said it was more common with multiple births? And is she a high risk pregnancy?" Chuck asked.

"Well all multiple births are considered high risk. However, she should be fine and I have seen your wife's uterus at every angle and I don't currently see a case of placenta Previa, it can develop as the pregnancy goes on, but we will monitor her for it. As of right now she looks completely healthy to me. And so do the twins!" She said

"See Chuck stop worrying! Now how about we go home and get some more rest and allow the doctor to get on with her day." Blair said.

"Alright, thank you so much doctor and we will see you at our next scheduled appointment." Chuck said.

They proceeded to leave the doctors, went back to their penthouse, and slept until 10 catching up on much needed sleep. The rest of the week went by without any hiccups.

The following Friday was the big family dinner and Blair was extremely frustrated with the caterers whom she had hired to get everything ready for her first ever dinner party at her new home. It was already 4 o'clock and still so much had to be done before her guests arrived at seven.

"Blair sweetheart, where are you? Chuck said as he walked into the penthouse around six.

"In the Living room with the incompetent cater waiters." Blair replied sounding extremely stressed out.

"Blair you know it's not good for you to be stressed out darling!" Chuck said as he kissed her.

"|I know but they can't do anything right!" Blair said.

"Alright well why don't we leave them to finish while you and I go get ready because there is only an hour until our guests are set to arrive and we have to look presentable and relaxed so that dinner will go flawless." Chuck said.

"I know I'm sorry let's go I'm just nervous about telling everyone the news. Its just so early on and we weren't originally going to tell them all so soon, but I feel bad because well all of our friends know and our parents are still in the dark. And their possible reactions are making me anxious. So I decided that I should direct my anxiety elsewhere and that is when the cater-waiters showed up! And you know how much I like to torment those of lower class than me!" Blair replied as they climbed up the stairs' to their bedroom.

"I know more than anyone deer! Nevertheless, how about you take a nap now while I take a shower and when I'm done I will wake you and you can get ready? Unless you would rather join me?" Chuck said not realising that Blair had already fallen asleep in their huge king size bed.

So he jumped in the shower and emerged 25 minutes later. Walking out of the bathroom, he could here muffled sobs from Blair's walk-in closet. He decided to go check since he saw the bed had been vacated.

"Blair sweetheart what is wrong?" chuck said at the sight of his wife sitting on the couch in her closet crying.

She didn't answer and just kept on crying so Chuck approached and her took her in his arms and tried to soothe her.

"Come on Blair I know it's not your clothes because you are only showing a tad bit and we already bought clothes to fit you! So what is it? Is it the hormones or are you scared about the reactions we will get tonight?" Chuck said realising the later was probably correct.

"Yeah I'm kind of scared about Lily and my mom!" Blair said.

"Well I can assure you that Lily will be nothing but supportive and so will all our friends considering Nate, Serena, Jenny and Eric already know and I'm sure Cyrus and your mother will be happy. I mean you two have grown so much closer and she was so happy at the wedding." Chuck said kissing her.

"I know your right there is nothing to worry about so let's get dressed and decide when exactly we should tell them." Blair said.

"Alright sounds like a plan to me." Chuck said as he kissed her one last time and the exited the closet to go to his own closet to put on his new suit that he and Blair bought to match her dress.

They both emerged 20 minutes later having five minutes to spare and Blair wanted to decide on a time but with the sight of her Chuck had other ideas.

"Well Mrs. Bass don't you look beautiful." Chuck said as he kissed her passionately which turned into one of their infamous make-out sessions, which was only stopped by the loud dinging of the elevator. So Chuck and Blair pulled apart, regained their composure fixing any appearance flaws, and then descended the stairs to greet their guests.

"Chuck we never decided on when? Blair said as they got to the second floor and were about to descend the second set of stairs to the main floor.

"Ok how about if one of us thinks it's the right time we pinch the back of the others hand lightly." Chuck said.

"I think that is a good idea now let's see whose here?" Blair said as she took Chuck's extended arm and the two descended the final flight of stairs and looked upon their guest.


	19. Chapter 19

Of course, the first person there was Nate.

"Nathaniel, so glad you could make it!" Chuck said upon seeing his best friend.

"Yeah, I thought I was going to be late because of my meeting with my grandfather, but it looks like I am the first ones here." Nate replied

Just as Blair was about to offer Nate a drink the elevator dinged that more guests had arrived.

"Oh Lily, Rufus, Eric, Jenny, So Glad you made it!" Blair said hugging the Van Der Woodsen's, then Jenny and sharing a small hand shake with Rufus. Chuck followed suit hugging his mother and brother, Jenny and extending a hand to Rufus. Jenny made her way over to Nate and gave him a peck on the lips and then stood beside him waiting for instructions from her hosts.

"Well Chuck and Blair I love this penthouse! And you must get me in touch with your art dealer the pieces in here are simply to die for." Lily said.

"Oh well Chuck and I picked them all out from different galleries ourselves I wanted the entire house to be personal so we went through all the details together that is why it took so long for the penthouse to be complete." Blair replied.

"Well I think that is just so sweet!" Lily said.

"So Charles how is everything going at work? I'm sorry I haven't been in to the office in a while but I have been in the Hamptons. Everyone deserves a vacation, but I am back now if you need me." Lily said.

"Everything is going well! But there is something's I would like to ask you about! Can we have a talk in my study?" Chuck said.

"Why Yes Charles, if you would excuse us?" Lily said taking Chuck's arm as they went to the Study.

About ten minutes later Serena and Dan arrived followed by her mother, Cyrus and Dorota and Vanya with Anastasia.

"Well Blair what a lovely home you and Chuck have." Cyrus said as hugging Blair with one of his signature "not enough" hugs. Her mother moved into hug her as well not taking her eyes off the penthouse though.

"Well thank you all for Coming how about I go get Chuck and lily and we can begin Dinner!" Blair said.

"What about the tour I was promised Blair?" Eleanor said after coming out of the daze she was in staring at the beautiful penthouse before her.

"Um alright let me go get Chuck and we will take you on a tour. How about I get our waiters get some drinks while the guests wait." Blair said making her way to Chucks study to grab him and Lily.

"Chuck darling are you done yet? I need..." and within 20 seconds, Flat Chuck was at the door with a crying lily.

"What's going on?" Blair asked. Looking into Chuck's teary eye's

"Oh nothing." Chuck said lying. But Blair did not have time to ask because Lily launched herself at Blair and started hugging her.

"Awe Chuck you told her!" Blair said not amused.

"No he didn't but you husband has framed your ultrasound picture and placed it on his desk and as we were talking about business I noticed it and so he told me everything and all I can say is congratulations and I couldn't find two people who complement each other greater to raise these two amazing kids and don't worry I will act surprised. Now tell me where your powder room is so I can freshen up, so no one suspects a thing." Lily said. Chuck pointed to the powder room at the end of the hallway and then when Lily was out of earshot he looked down at his petite wife cradling her small stomach.

"Wow Chuck that was actually a relief now we can add Lily to the list of people who know." Blair said.

"I am sorry I didn't think it's just that I am so proud, Anyway why did you need me?" Chuck said

"It's really Ok, though I can't believe you already had time to frame it. It's only a picture of 2 little blobs. But it makes me so happy to see you so happy and proud of our little family." she said reaching down to feel her flat abdomen. Chuck put his hands on hers and they shared a loving look. "Oh, I came to get you because they want to have a tour and start dinner." Blair said.

"Alright then let's go join our guests." Chuck said grabbing his wife's hand and leading her back to where their guests were waiting.

They entered the room and Chuck politely greeted Eleanor and Cyrus, Vanya and Dorota.

"Well nice to finally see you Charles? Now where is that Step mother of yours?" Eleanor said as she made her way over and gave her son-in-law a hug.

"Oh she's freshening up. Now Vanya how are you and Dorota." Chuck said starting a conversation with Vanya while they waited for Lily. Who emerged about 2 minutes later and that is when the tour began.

"Alright so you've all basically seen the first floor but to add we have a den and Chuck's office then when up these stairs we have two guest rooms." Blair said.

Chuck then opened the door to the bedroom on the left and everyone looked in. They were surprised to see a giant room with a queen sized bed two closets and an ensuite washroom it was painted a cream colour and all the furniture was a dark wood to go along with the theme Blair and Chuck had set out for the rest of the house.

"Well this is just lovely." Lily stated memorized by how well the room went with the rest of the house.

"Yes the choices you have made in this house are just exquisite you'll have to put ne in touch with your interior designer!" Eleanor stated amazed.

"Oh well then, you'll have to talk with Blair because she made everything aesthetic choice in this house. From every colour to every piece of furniture." Chuck said. Eleanor gave her daughter a smile and a proud nod.

"Now the other room mirrors this one exactly so there really is no need to show it why don't we move up the stairs and on to the master suit!" Blair said her and Chuck being the only ones who actually knew that they had already bought a few baby items are were keeping them in that room so allowing anyone into the room would surely blow their cover.

So they avoided that room at all costs and surrendered to showing everyone their master bedroom instead.

They went up the next set of stairs and when mostly everyone was on the landing at the top of the stairs Chuck opened the French double doors to their bedroom. Once everyone stepped inside they were stunned! No one had ever seen such a luxurious room in a home and that is saying something considering they lived on the Upper East Side.

There were high-rise ceilings and the room was painted cream coloured like the rest of the house but a bit more regal with black baseboards and crown mouldings. The ceilings were also glossy like mirrors but it was tasteful not Vegas-ish. Covering the two extremely long windows were two layers one white and the other black of sheer white curtains, they were both bay windows and housed an amazing view of the city including Central park. The furniture was all dark brown wood but the doors were all frosted glass with silver rims. And the piece de resistance were the closets. The closets were each almost as big as the two guest rooms down stairs. They each had couches for sitting that matched the actual couches in the bedroom. The ensuite washroom was also to die for with a large whirlpool and a double sink vanity that took up an entire wall complete with cubbyholes all around the mirrors for all of their toiletries.

As they left the room the consensus of what everyone was saying was; wow!

When they finally reached the main floor still no one could speak and Blair was just beaming knowing that all her hard work paid off. She and Chuck then led their guests to the dining room where the first course was already waiting for them.

About 15 minutes into dinner when they were finishing up their first course Jenny broke the silence and spoke.

"Well I'm going to break the silence! Your house is absolutely beautiful, especially your master bedroom. Now I see why you wanted to design the building for yourself I thought Nate was joking when he said Chuck built you a building to live in, but after seeing that room in know he wasn't" Jenny said.

"Wait you built her the building?" Serena said.

"Well we couldn't find a penthouse that we felt fit us so I drew up some plans that Blair would like and had Bass industries find an empty but profitable location and the company built it we sold every apartment within the first month. So it was a great investment!" Chuck replied to Serena's question.


	20. Chapter 20

They were all surprised but it definitely broke the silence and it started many little conversations the rest of dinner went flawless and then when it came time for desert Chuck pinched the back of Blair's hand.

"Really you think now?" Blair whispered.

"It's as good a time as ever. Look at how well everything else has gone." Chuck whispered kissing her cheek.

"Alright as soon as all the coffee get here." Blair said.

As the coffee arrived and the special pastries that Blair had ordered the guests slipped into calm after dinner conversations and that is when Chuck stood up taking Blair's hand to signal to her to stand up to.

"Blair and I have an announcement to make." Chuck said.

"First we would like to thank you all for coming to our new house and being lovely guests for our dinner." Blair said gaining courage. She would never let Gossip Girl's prediction be right even today!

"Well I think I speak for everyone when I say it was our pleasure and your house is absolutely beautiful." Said Cyrus standing up, everyone agreed.

"Why thank you Cyrus!" Blair said smiling.

"Now what's this little announcement you two aren't packing up and leaving or something," Eleanor said.

"No but it's also not a little announcement either it's a big thing for not only us but everyone here." Chuck said.

"Well Get on with it..." said an impatient Eleanor Chuck was starting to see where Blair got her impatient-ness from.

"I'm Pregnant!" Blair blurted out, her and Chuck Beaming.

For those who didn't know the first reaction was shock. Lily was the first to speak.

"Well this is quite a shock but given the libido of these two it was bound to happen sooner or later and there is nothing to frown at about a honeymoon baby. So let me be the first to congratulate you Charles and Blair and I hope you will allow me to Babysit." Lily said going over and hugging them.

"Wow a baby. That is great news. Children are always a blessing." Rufus said

"Thank you Lily & Rufus! And I hope it's ok that we let the baby call you Grandma?" Chuck asked as he considered Lily his mother.

"I would expect nothing less Charles." Lily said

"Miss. Blair I am so proud of you, you have dream life you always wanted beautiful home, loving husband, and new baby on the way. My family and I are so happy for you and I will help as much as I can. And maybe Anastasia and The Baby can play." Dorota said standing up and hugging her and Chuck.

Cyrus hugged them next congratulating.

Blair ad Chuck thanked him.

"Well I already said congrats. But like my mom I would love to babysit my nephew or niece" Eric said.

"Well Jenny and I are ecstatic however I assume she already knew considering she wasn't surprised." Nate and Jenny said hugging them.

"Wow. this is big news and not at all what I was expecting to hear but, yeah Congrats you guys" Dan said from his seat.

"Mother, Serena you two are the only ones who haven't said anything. Even Dan said congrats." Blair said.

"Blair I thought you had it taken care of when we found out; you are way too young to have a kid plus we promised we would have our kids at the same time so they could play together and I for one am not ready to get married or have a baby and ruin my life and my body." Serena said.

"I can't believe you would say that S, Chuck and I are married I know I'm only 22 but I go to the Gym regularly and have always wanted to be a mother and in my opinion, I will be a great mother and Chuck will be a great father and anyone who doesn't agree should leave now." Blair said looking from her mother to Serena.

"And why would you not be!" Eleanor said shocking everyone. She made her way directly to Blair and enveloped her in the biggest hug she had ever given Blair.

"I' am so sorry dear, I didn't mean to make you think I was not supportive of you. I was just in shock at your announcement. You are growing up so quickly. You just got married and now you are pregnant. It's a lot to take in. But I love you and I cannot wait to meet my grandchild." Eleanor said standing next to Blair, she then gave chuck a big hug.

"Wow thank you for the support Eleanor. And it's actually grandchildren. We are having twins." Chuck said putting his arm around Blair.

"Oh my god, 2 Blair! Can it get any worse?" Serena said. "I can't be here anymore, call me when you get some sense in your head. Let's go Dan." And with that she grabbed Dan's arm and headed for the elevator. He mothed "I am sorry and I will talk some sense into her" as he was pulled away.

"Well thank the rest of you for staying and as Chuck just announced that we are indeed having twins we don't know the genders as of yet but we know that they are happy and healthy babies." Blair said rubbing the back of her neck. still unhappy about what had just gone down with Serena. Her best friend, the person she could always count on was not ready to go through this with her. And then Chuck had just walked away. She was getting nervous and her mother could tell. She made her way back over to Blair and made her sit down and then sat next to her in Serena's now vacant seat and held her daughters hand.

Chuck came back in the room holding something. Blair realized it was the picture frame from her desk and began to smile.

"I just wanted to show everyone the first picture of our 2 little ones." he said sitting back down beside Blair and passing the picture to Eleanor who upon seeing it began to tear up and then passed it to Cyrus who was already crying and he passed it down.

"Oh Blair!" Eleanor said hugging her daughter. "I expect to get a copy of that sonogram and all future ones." She said sternly but then smiled. "Cyrus and I will be here for you." She said grabbing her husband's hand.

Blair too was now crying at all the overwhelming emotions she was feeling. Chuck had enveloped her into a hug to comfort her and was proceeding to tell Eleanor and Lily that he would have copies sent over to them in the morning.

Blair came up for some air and tried to compose herself as best as she could as did everyone else.

"Have you told your father yet?" Eleanor asked.

"Not yet I was planning to call him tomorrow as it is too late now." Blair said drying her eyes.

"Yes, that would be good, I am sure he and Ramon will be as thrilled as we are." Eleanor said.

Chuck could tell that Blair was still so overwhelmed by everything and that she was getting exhausted. So he stated "I hope it's alright with everyone if we cut the evening off here. I can tell that Blair is extremely tired and I think its best that she rests and we can reconvene some other time to speak more.

"Um how about we leave you two alone now to talk and your mother and I can come by in the morning for brunch." Lily said.

"I'd like that." Blair finally spoke.

Everyone got up and hugged the couple said their good byes, Jenny said she would catch up with Blair soon and then everyone left.

"Blair lets go upstairs." Chuck said taking her hand and leading her up the stairs leaving the room as it was for the staff to clean up.


	21. Chapter 21

As soon as they reached the room Blair let out a sob. "Chuck I cannot believe what just happened, I mean I really did not expected my mother to be so supportive but I could not be happier about that; But Serena! She's my best friend. She was the first person to know even before you; no offense I didn't suspect myself she made me take the test so she wouldn't be the only one to take them." Blair said.

"I know Blair. She is your best friend and my sister, we have known her since we were 4 years old. I just really did not expect this. But hopefully she will come around and until then let's enjoy our lives and prepare for the new additions. With that said how about we fly our parents out to Tuscany with us for a little trip next week on the Bass Jet and we can show them the house and spend the weekend." Chuck said leading her to bed.

"I think that's a wonderful idea and maybe Roman and daddy can drive down and be with us I think that there is more than enough room." Blair said and that was when she began to cry and all Chuck could do was stroke her back and whisper soothing words into her ear.

Chuck woke up around 6am to find Blair in front of the toilet throwing up all of her dinner. He held up her hair and then carried her back to bed when she passed out putting her favourite nightgown on and his favourite silk pyjamas then he went down stairs and made her some lemon tea and toast and went back upstairs to find Blair still asleep. So he sat next to her; moved her into the crook of his arm and went back to sleep. Leaving the tea forgotten. They woke up again around 10am to voices. It was their mothers who had arrived for a brunch that Chuck & Blair had completely forgotten about.

Chuck woke up Blair fully they quickly took showers and got dressed meeting their guests at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well good morning you two we hope we're not early the Chef let us in." Lily said.

"No not at all we just had an early morning with Blair's morning sickness." Chuck said.

They began Brunch having lovely conversations that really helped Blair's stress level go down even though they talked about the babies it was all very supportive.

"So Blair and I were wondering if all of you wanted to accompany us next week to Tuscany to stay in our villa for the week to thank you both for being so supportive." Chuck said rubbing her hand absentmindedly.

"Well I don't believe that Cyrus and I have any plans but I will check with him and get back to you. But we would love to come with you and I would love to spend some time with you Blair." Eleanor said.

"I will check with Rufus I know he was planning something with Lincoln Hawk so it may just be me. But I would love to come and see this Villa that Blair has told me so much about! So I am in." Lily said.

"That is great news! I'll call ahead to Italy and have my Secretary make all the arrangements and send them to you! We should leave on the Bass jet on Monday and be back Saturday morning." Chuck said.

"Oh it's going to be so much fun mother and Lily, we can take in some sights and go shopping." Blair said in a tone that seemed mostly happy but with a tinge of sadness.

About half an hour later after desert and lots of coffee both their mothers had left with a copy of the sonogram and promises to confirm the number of people coming to Italy.

"So sweetheart, I have been thinking maybe we should wait till we get to Tuscany and tell daddy and Roman in person rather than telephoning them now." Blair said.

"I think that is a marvellous idea. And if they can't come maybe we can stay a few days extra and go visit them. I know how important it is for you to tell him in person." Chuck said. Blair nodded. "Then it's settled how about you and I go call them?" Chuck said.

"Ok." Blair said grabbing the house phone out of the charger.

-She dialled then number and then waited to be connected.

"Bonjour, Waldorf-Bonnet residence." Said Roman

"Bonjour Roman!" Blair said.

"Ah Blair always a pleasure to speak to you." He said in a French accent.

"You Two Roman, I was wondering if my father was around?" she asked.

"Uh... he is around here somewhere let me go find him you wait one minute." He replied

"Is he home?" Chuck asked.

"Yes Roman went to fetch him." She said.

"Oh ok Good, Why don't you put it on speaker so I can hear it to?" Chuck said.

"Ok one second." Blair said pushing some buttons and then they could both here Harold pick up the line.

"Blair bear." He said

"Hi daddy. How are you?" She said.

"Oh fine, how are you? How's New York? And Chuck?" He said.

"Well there all fine and Chucks is actually on the line with me so you can ask him yourself." Blair said.

"Hello Mr. Waldorf." Chuck said

"Hello Chuck." Harold said.

"So Blair bear why are you two calling me?" He said

"Well we are calling to see if you two are free next week?" Blair said.

"Well I think we are but we'll have to check our schedules why?" he said.

"Well Chuck and I are coming up to our villa in Tuscany and we wanted to know if you and Roman wanted to join us and our guests for the week?" She asked.

"If not we can always come to France the week after for a few days and visit you." Chuck said.

"That sounds lovely Blair." Replied Roman.

"Well than how about I email you the information and once you check your schedules then you can call us back and tell us which way is easier for you." Chuck said.

"Alright then Blair. I have to step out for a bit but how about you continue talking to your father." Chuck said. "It was a pleasure speaking with you Mr. Waldorf and you as well Ramon."

They returned the goodbye and Blair muted the phone for a minute. "Ok, where are you going?" she asked.

"Oh just to get some files from work and to change any meetings I had next week I won't be more than an hour!" he said kissing her and then leaving. She unmuted the phone and began talking away to her father and Ramon.

Chuck left for the office it took him about 15 minutes along with his secretary Joyce to change all the meetings and make the arrangements for next week to which he emailed all of the invitees CC-ing Blair on all of them

He made his way out of the office and asked Arthur to bring him to his second location it was all the way in Brooklyn so it took him quite a long time. He went inside and met with a young woman who handed him a large black bag and then he returned to the limo and went home.


	22. Chapter 22

-At Home-

"Charles Bartholomew Bass where in hell have you been? I called your office 7 times and Joyce said you were "Out" and your cell was off!" Blair yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Blair darling, I went to get you a surprise and I forgot to turn on my phone after." Chuck said moving closer to her with his package.

"Oh really and what is this surprise?" Blair said warming up to him.

"Why don't you open it?" Chuck said handing her the paper bag.

Blair took the bag and carefully pulled out each piece of tissue per to reveal two beautiful purple cashmere onesies with custom embroidery that read "Kiss my Bass." Blair laughed

"Awe they are soo cute! And a good start but what else are you going to do to make it up to me? I am pregnant after all and you should not be turning your phone off for the next eight months." Blair said as Chuck was now standing right beside her.

He was breathing down her neck in a way that just made her skin feel like it was boiling. He kissed her shoulder from behind moving up her neck to nibble on her ear, he then picked her up and turned her around so he could have better access to her front. He kissed her so passionately that they were both flying on the ecstasy all the way up to their bedroom. he laid her down on the bed and unzipped her dress and helped her slide it off leaving her in only her bra and panties. Her hands went directly for his belt but he stopped her, pinning her hands above her head with his left hand. He then began kissing her and with his right hand unhooked her bra lifting it off of her slightly swollen breasts. He knew how sensitive they had become so all he did was rub her left nipple and she already began to squirm. He moved his lips down from her lips trailing kisses as he engulfed her right nipple in his mouth. She moaned loudly "Oh Chuck" which only got him harder and made him want to please her more. He switched so he was rubbing her right nipple and licking her left nipple. Once he had her squirming enough he let go of her wrists and kissed his was down from her breasts to her inner thighs carefully not touching her core. Just as she lifter her head to see what he was doing he winked at her and buried his mouth in her folds immediately finding her clit and sucking on it. Her head went back and she began moaning pushing his head in further. He took that as a sign and began rubbing and licking her folds. Though he would not penetrate her. he could tell that all this playing was getting her close but he knew just how to bring her over the edge. As he licked he removed his shirt and pants and then his boxers. Blair was still feeling a lot pf pleasure but figured if chuck would not penetrate her she would do it herself and was just about to guide his fingers inside her when he stopped licking her and stuck his full hard erection into her with one quick thrust. Causing her to cum hard, she writhed in ecstasy under him. He waited for her high tom come down and began thrusting into her, slowly at first and then as he felt her reaching her second climax his thrusts became more quick. After about 10 thrusts they both came quite hard. Chuck pulled out and rolled for some refractory time and Blair scooted closer to him so she could lie in the crook of his arm. She looked up as him and said sheepishly "You know what I love about being pregnant?"

"No what?" Chuck asked.

She looked him in the eyes and said "riding you bareback" screw the refractory period he almost came just from her words. She could tell in his eyes that he was turned on, so she reached down so she could get Chuck Jr. Ready for round 2. Grabbing his penis in her right hand she began stroking his length getting him hard. It really only took about 3 pumps before Chuck was groaning at his erect penis in his wife's hand. She took that as a sign to straddle him, first she played with him like he did her, sliding her folds back and forth over his length and then like he did in one swoop she put his erection inside of her tight pussy. He moaned loudly "Blair Bass you are a wild woman. " then he said "and I too love being bareback inside you. So, I am going to have to get you pregnant many times to keep this up." and with his words and her bouncing on top of him, he came hard inside her and his hot load flowing inside her made her cum in ecstasy. She climbed off of him panting loudly. Lying next to each other they both came down from climaxes holding hands. She rolled over when she felt relaxed enough to do so and said "Chuck were you serious about getting pregnant again?"

He rolled over as well so they were both looking at each other and said. "Blair you know I want a big family, so yes I plan to get you pregnant a couple more times at least." She smiled hungrily at the thought of all that bareback sex and kissed his mouth passionately. they made love all night and then fell asleep spooning until they were awoken in the morning by Blair's cell phone ringing loudly signalling she had a text message.

"Ugh if that is from Gossip Girl I'm going to kill her!" Chuck said not liking to be woken up or to be cold after Blair thrust the covers from his naked body to cover hers as she walked across the room to retrieve the phone.

"No it's not it's from Nate he and Jenny were in an accident and she's in the hospital undergoing surgery. Oh my God Chuck get dressed we are going down there." Blair said dropping the covers and putting on her robe.

"Blair I'm not keen on you being in the hospital! There are sick people there and you could catch something that would harm the baby." Chuck said

"I'm sure I'll be fine now get ready this is Nate and Jenny we still don't know what condition either of them are in someone could have texted from Nate's phone." Blair said slipping into one of her new maternity dresses not that she was showing yet it was just the closest thing in her closest.

Chuck sighed and within minutes both were dressed in Chuck and Blair-esque clothes and were on their way down in the elevator to the limo. 30 minutes later in traffic they reached the hospital and were directed to Nate's room on the 3rd floor.


	23. Chapter 23

They knocked on the door and found Nate in there alone looking not much worse for the ware other than a couple of scratches on his face and his arm was in a sling.

"Nate man how are you?" Chuck said breaking the silence

"I'm doing fine man but they won't tell me how Jenny is and they called Rufus but he was at the loft and is now stuck in traffic." He replied

"Where is everyone else did you text anyone else?" Blair said.

"Just you guys then they came in and pumped me with pain killers to relieve the pain and I couldn't see straight so I couldn't call or text." Nate said.

"Ok I'll call everyone!" Blair said

"What exactly happened Nathanial?" Chuck said.

"Well we were going out to look at some spaces for Fashion Week and as we left the first place a drunk driver went through a red light and hit the limos mid-section and it hit me and Jenny, I only had my arm hurt and a few shards scratched my face, but Jenny's leg was broken in two places so she's in surgery to repair it and she's going to be in a wheel chair for two weeks and then crutches for 2 months. I just wish it was the other way around. I feel so helpless." Nate said crying

"I'm sorry man, I'm going to go see what's going on with her I assume being her step brother and having my name on 4 wings of this hospital may help me." Chuck said as he kissed Blair's head and left the room.

"I'm sorry Nate he really doesn't know how to deal with this cause this is where it all happened with his dad and a car accident so it's tough for him, I'm sorry if he seems distant but you don't seem any worse for the ware and I'm sure Jenny as tough as she is will be perfectly fine. Why don't you rest you seem tired and I'll wake you up when Chuck gets back with some news." Blair said.

"Ok, B, thanks." Nate said as his eyelids closed.

30 minutes later all the family and close friends were on their way and Chuck still wasn't back from reception. So Blair decided to go looking for him. She checked the waiting room and the adjoining hallway's then went to reception and asked where he went or if he had been there.

"Hello I was just wondering if a Mr. Bass had been here to enquire about his step-sister Jenny Humphrey?" Blair said.

"Yes Mr. Bass was here, he spoke to the doctor who said she was doing well in surgery and would be out within an hour, an hour and a half tops then he got in the elevator and hasn't come back." She said.

"Thank you for the information however next time someone asks you about Chuck don't you think it's wise if you ask who they are first in case it's someone out to kill him?" Blair said.

"Yes I would have ma'am but I saw you come up with Mr. Bass and who doesn't read page 6 you are 100% his wife Blair Bass and may I saw much prettier in real life than on page 6." She replied.

"Well thank you, I'm sorry I just get overly protective of my husband, you didn't happen to see what floor he got off at?" Blair asked.

"No, I'm sorry Mrs. Bass." She replied.

"Alright thank you, I'll go look for him, if Mr. Archibald wakes up tell him I'll be right back." Blair said walking away and getting into the elevator.

She got in the elevator and clicked the close door button then proceeded to examine the rest of the buttons each with a picture of what was on the floor. She scanned them once and then immediately clicked the fourth floor and waited for the elevator to go up two floors, knowing that Chuck would probably be there.

Blair walked out of the elevator on the fourth floor and it's very quiet, it's the safest floor in the entire hospital and yet another floor with the Bass name on it, However this one is courtesy of Chuck. The floor is completely locked with doors that you need a key card to get into, except for one wall a glass wall made of bulletproof glass that contains the reason this floor was so guarded. In front of this window is where Blair found Chuck his eyes glazed with the brims of tears. Just staring out, looking through the window. She approaches him and places her hand in his knowing that this is a scary place for him but coming to this floor helps him think that one day it may fill his mind with different thoughts. He kisses her hand and then looks down at her realising that his wife is shear perfection and then he kisses her deeply as a thank you for being here.

"How did you know where I was?" he asked.

"I had a feeling that this floor would call to you. And it was either here or the roof which you and I both know you don't have access to, much to your dismay" Blair said looking up at him eyes full of kindness and wonderment. They met his eyes that were a mix of sorrow and joy.

"Well I wanted to see if all the security and equipment upgrades I paid for were done well. Considering in 7-8 months we will be back." Chuck said.

"Yes we will and then the most beautiful twins will be side by side in that nursery where the world can see what UES royalty looks like." Blair said.

"I can't wait but I'm still scared." Chuck said now facing Blair.

"So am I but I feel better knowing you will be there with me and that we will be great parents because if our parents taught us anything it's what not to do." Blair said.

"Now let's go back down Jenny should be out of Surgery and Nate should be waking up; we need to be there for them today." Blair said rubbing the back of his hand.

"Alright the four of us will go back up." Chuck said kissing her and rubbing her stomach as they got into the elevator to go down to the 2nd floor.

When they got down to the 2nd floor they found Nate and Jenny were sharing a room both in lovely drug induced slumbers. However, the peculiar thing was that still no friends or family were here. Blair checked her phone and Lily, Eric and Serena were in the elevator Dan and Rufus just got out of traffic and were making their way to the hospital and Anne Archibald was just down the block. So they waited for their family.

"Blair are you going to be ok?" Chuck said.

"I'm not sure! I haven't seen her since that night." Blair cried

"Maybe we should go! We've been here all day we know that they are going to be fine and I really don't want your blood pressure to spike and for you to be in here yourself. I'm sure Nate and Jenny will understand and the doctor said they'll be out for at least another couple hours so we can call later and see if everyone is gone and come back!" Chuck said.

"Yeah your probably right as much as I love both Nate and Jenny it's not worth ruining my health or that of the twins. Let's go before they come." Blair said taking Chucks hand as they made their way to the elevator. However as they were waiting the Van Der Woodsen's came up.


	24. Chapter 24

"Oh hello Charles, Blair where are you two going?" Lily asked.

"Isn't it obvious they are going to do something that will ruin their lives, oh wait what else could they do? I assume since you haven't called you're still pregnant with those mistakes. I just wish they were gone so we could go out drinking and have some fun Penelope and the girls really miss you. We tried to call but remembered alcohol is bad for the spawn and then we thought it might help your condition. Anyway where are Nate and Jenny?" Serena said.

Blair began to cry trying her hardest not to but with all these hormones she was betrayed and the tears began trickling out.

"Listen up bitch stop talking to Blair like that she doesn't need this from you or anyone, these babies were conceived out of love and we are very happy about them. So just keep your trap shut until you have something nice to say and I swear to god if anything happens to them or her because of your rude comments I will personally have you put in jail. Am I clear?" Chuck said

All he got in return was a humph and then Serena turned and walked toward the reception area.

"I'm sorry Charles she promised she would behave, I understand now why you should leave, and I'll call you if there is any update. And Blair don't worry about her she is just upset cause she feels she's losing you and she doesn't understand what it's like to be in love and create something with that love that you are proud of. So go home take a nice long bath and calm down I'll make sure she stays out of your way." Lily said hugging them

"Thank you, Lily, and obviously we will be postponing the trip. Since it's to hectic right now." Chuck said.

"Sure Charles, I'll see you both later." She said.

They got into the elevator Blair was still crying right up until they got in the limo.

"Hey sweetheart stop crying, she's not worth it and crying will definitely spike your blood pressure come on. It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks as long as we are happy. Right? Where's the Blair Waldorf that could make Chuck Bass have butterflies in his stomach?" He said getting her to smile.

"You're right if I can win you over I can win anyone over, let's go home and take the relaxing bath that lily was talking about and just calm down." She replied

"Sounds perfect and I know you want to cancel the trip but how about we still go up to the villa for a week and it will just be the two of us and your parents." Chuck said.

"I think that as long as Nate and Jenny are being looked after and someone sends me updates it's a great idea." Blair said kissing him.

They reached the penthouse 10 minutes later it now being afternoon the traffic had died down somewhat. They went straight up to the penthouse and got in the bath and had sensual relaxation for the rest of the afternoon.

After dinner they received a call from Lily saying that Jenny and Nate hadn't really woken up yet. However Nate had come to a while ago and passed out again so they shouldn't bother going tonight. And the doctors had assured them that Nate would be discharged in the morning once he awoke and Jenny would be discharged sometime next week as she had to stay to learn the physical therapy she would do for her leg.

So they stayed in and watched a Roman holiday one of Blair's favourite Audrey Hepburn movies and just relaxed. Chuck wanted Blair's pregnant life to be extremely relaxed and pampered and he would be damned if it wasn't.

They went to visit Nate and Jenny the next morning both were alive and well; Jenny's leg wasn't all that bad; the doctors exaggerated a little bit she had broken her ankle and calf but her femur was still intact so she could just walk on crutches.

Chuck had gone back to work the next day being Monday and Blair to school they spoke with Eleanor and Cyrus and decided they would leave Friday and Roman and Harold would meet them on Saturday

The rest of the week went by with really no other upsets. Blair's semester had just started and was already feeling overwhelmed so she was ready for some R and R. She has already had Dorota pack her belongings as well as Chucks and the butler was bringing down the bags along with the Concierge to the Limo. Chuck would be home any minute and all she had to do was get her plane clothes on so that she was ready for him when he arrived.

20 minutes later the elevator dinged and an elated Chuck Bass waltzed in. He ran straight up to his room and kissed his wife got into his own plane clothes which were track pants and a V-neck, whereas Blair had on a flowing sundress and some flats and they were off to the helipad that would take them to JFK where the Bass Jet was waiting Eleanor and Cyrus met them there and the four of them boarded the plane.

They got in 8 ½ hours later Blair and her mother had spent most of the flight talking about the babies and the nursery and her mother's upcoming fashion week show. Eleanor wanted to design some couture maternity looks for Blair who was more than happy to sketch with her mother and come up with ideas. Chuck and Cyrus both did some work and then played some games of chess and checkers. They had a great flight with Blair getting a little nap in. They landed at Galileo Galilei International Airport and the then took 2 cars to the villa.

When they arrived, it was around 8pm and all were severely jetlagged but they ate their dinner and proceeded upstairs thanking the staff for everything.

Blair decided she would give her mother and Cyrus the tour tomorrow and instead showed them to their room which was in the east wing and then she and Chuck made their way to their room in the west wing on the way past the other room she was trying to decide which ones the twins should get.

"Chuck, I think that the twins should share a room as babies and then split up as they get older. What do you think?" Blair asked with tired eyes looking over at him as they walked from room to room.

"I think that is a wonderful idea and they should have the room closest to ours right now, except that it's not that close and on a lower level so until they can sleep alone I was thinking we could convert one of the closets into a nursery since they are so large and we really won't have that many clothes here I figure we can fit two cribs, change tables, and armoires in there and still have room left over, but what do you think can you spare a closet or am I going to have to get a contractor to build us an adjoining room cause I'm quite sure this won't be the last baby we bring into this house so it's up to you?" Chuck said sitting on their bed after they completed the room tour. Choosing the two closest for the twins and deciding that no twins should share should they have any more they would simply add on, they decided that this summer they would make the villa a twelve bedroom that way not matter how many kids they have there would be a room for all and for any guests.


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning Chuck woke up to an empty bed, he rubbed his eyes and put on his robe finding Blair in her closet with her laptop all the clothes had been moved and she was only wearing a robe. He came up behind her before she could notice him and caressed her.

"Good morning beautiful, I see you've already started on the nursery." Chuck said.

"Well not really I just got up about 5 minutes before you; I had them do this last night when I woke up. Oh and I have something exciting to show you." She said

"Oh really what is it?' Chuck asked

"Look." She said opening her robe and turning around to show him her slightly protruding belly.

"Wow you are starting to show already you're only 2 months along." Chuck said

"Yeah, I know but all the books say with women who are on the thin side you start to show earlier, and plus we are having twins." She looked up to see Chuck's face, which looked terrified. "What's wrong Chuck?" She said.

"Nothing. It's just so real now that in 7 months we'll be parents, I'll be a father and you a mother, I mean, am I going to be just like Bart?" Chuck said in the saddest voice Blair had ever heard.

"Where is this coming from Chuck?" Blair asked trying to understand him

"Well I don't know I've been trying to be strong but with the progression of your pregnancy, it's all becoming really real. And I guess I know I'm going to be good I just don't want to screw our kids up like our parents screwed us up." Chuck said taking her hand in his.

"I don't think we will, we are committed to this and that is all that matters right?" Blair asked becoming unsure herself this is when Chuck realized that he started remembering the past few months and all the years they've been together and saw something he hadn't seen before through thick and thin they had stayed together. She was his only constant and together they had conquered the UES. And he realized that these children, his children, would only aid and brighten that.

"I'm sorry B it just took me some time to realize it but I know we are going to be great parents and these kids are going to be spoiled rotten not only with material items but with love, time and care." Chuck stated and in that one sentence they both knew that they could raise these kids although it would be tough they would have a family who loved them around to aid them in any way possible. Blair cried happy tears and Chuck wiped them away with his thumb and they hugged.

"So Blair sweetheart show me your plans for this beautiful nursery? And then we need to make ourselves presentable and go down stairs or your mother will come up and find us." Chuck said pulling her laptop up to his lap as she leaned into his shoulder.

"We can get all this stuff done now and buy the furniture but we cannot pick a colour or anything personal until we know the sex of the babies. So maybe the contractors can get this done while we are here just so I can supervise and then we can look at furniture either here because of the superior quality or we can look in New York when we get back." Blair said.

"Sounds perfect and I think I should call the contractors this morning as I have a meeting at the new Bass Industries building/ branch here in Tuscany. It will be covering all of Europe and is only about 15 minutes away from here so it's perfect. And we should defiantly get Italian made furniture here not from some New York retailer who claims it was made in Italy you can make some appointments for that and then we can go together." Chuck said.

"Wait why are you opening a branch here?" Blair asked

"So that we can spend extended periods of time here with our children without me having to cut it short for business. And we needed to expand to Europe and where better than in Italy, considering we already own many properties and hotels here." Chuck said.

"Awe Chuck see you are already thinking of me and our children. Now get to your meeting so that you can come back and we can celebrate all the headway we are making." Blair said kissing him and forcing him out of her closet/ nursery.

They went about their days separately, Chuck looking at the designs for the new office from several architects and looked into several new sites for hotels whether they were teardowns or new sites to build on.

Whereas Blair got dressed and went downstairs to find the dining room table had a beautiful breakfast spread that Chuck had ordered. Her mother and Cyrus were still in their robes making plates of food.

"Good morning dear." Eleanor said making her way over to her daughter "you didn't have to get dressed up for us Blair." She said hugging her daughter. as soon as she got Blair in her arms her face lit up. "Oh my goodness Blair you have popped. Cyrus come over here and see Blair's little belly."

Cyrus approached and hugged Blair good morning feeling her little stomach as he did. "Oh your right dear, she has popped. You can barely tell with that flowing dress." He said.

"Oh Blair this is so exciting, but it means I will have to get going quickly to make you those couture outfits." Eleanor exclaimed sitting down where she had placed her plate.

"You can think about work next week darling lets just enjoy this time with Blair. So what did you want to do today? I know your father and Roman are coming in late this afternoon but we have time before that to do something? and where is Chuck?" Cyrus asked.

"Yes Blair where is Charles?" Eleanor asked.

"Well he is opening a new Bass Industries office here in Tuscany so he went to look at some properties and meet with some architects. He wants to have a full-fledged office here so that we can spend extended periods here with the children." Blair said.

"What a marvelous idea. Charles is thinking ahead. and with our flexible schedules we can come and join you as well." Eleanor said, with excitement. It made Blair so happy that her mother was so supportive of her and her family.

"Yes, I cannot wait to spend time with our first grandchildren." Cyrus said.

"As for today Chuck and I were speaking last night and I thought that since our bedroom is on another level, which you will see when I give you a proper tour after breakfast. That it would be best to convert one of our walk-in closets into a nursery so I won't have to run up and down the stair with the twins. I mean I will get a nanny to help but I also want to try and do as much as I can myself. So Chuck called a contractor to come by and get started today. I was hoping to get your input mother on the designs and colours. And Cyrus I know how great you are with furnishings and furniture so I thought you could help chuck and I distinguish what we should get for the nursery and where we should get it." Blair said sitting down with her plate of food.

"Blair we would love to help you. After breakfast. Now eat something I'm sure my grandchildren are starving in there." Eleanor said watching Blair eat.

After they ate Eleanor and Cyrus excused themselves to get dressed and then told Blair that the tour could wait till Roman and Harold arrived so that she would only have to give it once. Instead she showed them to her and Chuck's room and began pulling up the designs on her laptop to show them.

Half an hour later the maid had brought the contractor chuck had commissioned to work on the house up to the room and he and Eleanor (who is fluent in Italian) were going over Blair's designs.

"Blair he says what you are asking for will take about a month. If you and Chuck are planning to stay which I doubt; you will have to sleep in one of the guest bedrooms." Eleanor said.

"Tell him we aren't planning to stay but the staff will be here as they live on the property and can let him in to do his work." Blair said.

"Dice che parte per New York venerdì e che può iniziare a lavorare la settimana prossima. Ci sono membri dello staff che vivono nella proprietà che ti fano entrare per fare il lavoro." Eleanor said. The contractor nodded and told Eleanor that he just needed to take some more measurements and then he would be on his way.

Eleanor called her decorator friend who said that it would realistically only take her about a week or two. So Blair told Eleanor to tell her to wait since they wanted to find out the sex before they decorated.

"It really won't matter the sex of either baby, I guarantee you and Chuck will just choose purple." Cyrus said to no one in particular. This made Blair and Eleanor laugh as they knew it would be the case.

While all this was going on Cyrus had been making some inquiries into local furniture makers and had found the names of the best two baby furniture makers in Tuscany and made appointments to meet with them later in the week.


	26. Chapter 26

Around 2:00pm Chuck arrived home to find everyone in he and Blair's bedroom.

"Well hello, everyone!" Chuck said and then made his way over to Blair and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hi Chuck." She said kissing him. "You would not believe how much we got done. Mother got the contractors all sorted out and she got us a decorator. and Cyrus got us appointments with some of the best Baby furniture makers in the area for later this week." Blair said in an excited voice.

"That's great Blair. I can't wait to hear all about it, but well I would really like to change out of my work clothes before your father and roman arrive." Chuck said rubbing the back of his neck hoping that it would encourage his in-laws to leave his bedroom so he could be alone with his wife.

"Oh Charles just get some clothes and change in the washroom." Eleanor said. Cyrus then realized what was going on. "Dear why don't we let them have their bedroom back and we can go and get the staff to make us some drinks and we can take in the view." Cyrus said trying to help out Chuck.

"What a marvelous idea, we have been working so hard this morning we could use a break, especially before Harold and Roman arrive. Blair why don't you join us and Chuck can get changed and meet us on the terrace." Eleanor asked.

Blair finally clueing in that her husband wanted to spend time alone before they were saddled with even more parentals said. "Mother you know what, I am feeling kind of tired after this morning, I think it would be best if I took a nap before Daddy and Roman arrive." Blair said.

"Alright dear, we will see you later." Eleanor said as Cyrus dragged her from the room. Chuck and Blair both gave him thankful looks.

As soon as the door was shut Chuck dashed across the room and engulfed Blair in a hug and kissed her passionately. "you have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that." She kissed him back and then said "probably as long as I have."

Chuck took off his suit jacket and tie and then pulled Blair onto the bed with him. They lay there in their bed Blair on his chest holding hands and not saying anything.

"So how did it go with the new BI building?" Blair asked looking up at him.

"It went well the Board likes the property I have chosen and we will break ground in a couple of weeks on a new building. I found a great construction company who are going to work closely with my architect to create my vision." Chuck said "And how did it go here?" he asked.

"It started out with my mother watching me eat breakfast but once they got up here and started helping me with the nursery project it was actually pretty fun. My mom is a great negotiator and she helped me hone my plans. And Cyrus was a big help with the furniture and keeping my mother happy. All in all it was a nice morning. But I wasn't lying I am pretty tired and I know you probably want to fool-a-round but can we just nap until my dad gets here?" Blair asked.

"I'm glad to hear you had a nice morning with you mother and Cyrus. And Blair I would love nothing more than just laying here with you." Chuck said spooning her.

"I love you!" Blair replied with a yawn. Within minutes they were both asleep.

They woke up about an hour later because a wave of nausea came over Blair. Chuck followed her into the bathroom and held her hair back and then rubbed her back. When she was done she brushed her teeth then she went to get dressed. Chuck decided to jump in the shower before getting dressed.

Blair dressed in an purple A-line Valentino dress so as not accentuate her bump as she hadn't yet told her father about the pregnancy! Chuck showered after her and put a pair of grey dress pants and a purple striped shirt, no bow tie as it was just a familial gathering.  
They went out to the terrace and met up with Eleanor and Cyrus who were enjoying some wine and the view.

"It really is a beautiful place Charles. You did well in your choice. It needs a bit of remodelling but I'm sure you two will get on that soon." Eleanor said.

Before Chuck could answer her, the doorbell rang signalling that Harold & Roman had arrived.

they all got up and made their way toward the foyer to greet the newly arrived guests.

"Daddy, Roman you're here." Blair screamed excitedly and made her way down the stairs quickly but carefully, she is pregnant and these are marble stairs the last thing she needed was to fall. She made her way over to her father and roman giving them hugs.

Chuck, Eleanor and Cyrus were behind her and greeted the new guests with hugs as well.

"Wow Blair darling this is your villa, the pictures do not do it justice, and it is so large it's like a mansion, plus look at all this land, and a vineyard on top of that." Harold began

"Actually, Chuck discovered it, I however am going to be doing a lot of renovating." Blair replied

"So now that your father and Ramon have arrived can I please get the tour of this lovely villa." Eleanor asked.

"Of course mother." Blair said taking her mother and fathers hands and leading them forward to start the tour. Chuck, Cyrus and Roman followed having small conversations while Blair gave the tour.

"Wow Blair this place is really beautiful and so spacious." Ramon said.

20 minutes later they had finished the tour and were back on the terrace enjoying the view and chatting before dinner. Blair gave Chuck a look and squeezed his had signalling that she was ready to tell her dad.

"So daddy, Roman, there is another reason we wanted you to join us this weekend." She said nervously. Then looked up and Chuck catching his eyes which were nothing but supportive and loving. "I am pregnant." She said proudly.

Eleanor and Cyrus just stayed seated as they already knew and wanted to allow Blair this moment with her father.

After a few minutes of silence Blair said "Well...?"

Harold just looked from his daughter to his son-in-law and then smiled. "I think this is wonderful news. You too will make great parents and I can have a grandchild to spoil rotten." He said making his way over to Blair and engulfing her in a hug.

"Congratulations you two. Though I suspected earlier when you hugged me that this might be the case." Ramon said going over and hugging Blair and then chuck.

"Thank you both for your support." Chuck said "but Blair left out one thing. We are having twins."

"Oh my goodness, twins really. That is so rare. I mean Blair bear it will be twice the work, but it will also mean twice the love. And twice the grandchildren for me to spoil." Harold replied.

"For US to spoil Harrold. They are my grandchildren too. And they are Bass's so they will want for nothing and have so much love in their lives." Eleanor said from her place on the chaise lounge. She motioned for Blair to join her and she did.


	27. Chapter 27

They all left and fell back into the rhythm of conversation, Ramon had joined her and her mother in their discussion about babies and the nursery

"Blair you must show me the designs, and I cannot wait to start buying them clothes, do you know the sexes yet?" Roman asked

"Thank you Roman, I shall show them to you all, the contractors are going to be starting on the project next week so it will be done in time, and no I am only 2 months along so it will probably be a few weeks till we find out. ." Blair declared

Blair went and got her laptop and was showing them all the designs for the nursery. Harold took a look and then made his way over to his son-in-law and Cyrus who were deep in conversation about the vineyard.

"Cyrus would it be possible for me to have a word with Chuck?" Harold asked.

"Of course, Harold, I'll go join in on the renovation conversation while you two talk." Cyrus said patting Chuck on the back and walking away.

"Chuck, I know we had a conversation like this at the wedding but we need to have another one." Harold said firmly, Chuck just nodded for him to go on. "I know that you will do everything in your power to keep my daughter safe and happy because; it's what you have always done, putting her first. But Chuck I also know that you have many fears surrounding babies because of your mother and therefore I need you to promise me that no matter how scared you get; You will not leave my daughter to raise these children alone. You will be a great father and she will be a great mother. She will survive the birth and you will both raise these children together." Harold said looking over a Chuck.

"Mr. Waldorf, yes you are correct I have a lot of anxiety about babies, But I will never leave Blair or these children. They are a part of our union and I couldn't be happier." Chuck said with the most proud look in his eyes. "Oh I almost forgot. Excuse me a minute." He said walking past Harold into the house. He returned a minute later with a frame. "I wanted you and Ramon to have a copy of Blair's first sonogram." He said handing the frame to Harold.

Harold looked down at it and his eyes began to swell with tears Ramon came over to see what all the fuss was. Harold looked up at Blair and then looked to Eleanor who he shared a kind look with. It reminded him of their first sonogram with Blair.

"What is that a picture of?" Ramon asked.

"It's a sonogram of the babies." Harold replied.

"But you can't see anything it's all fuzzy." Ramon states trying to get a better look at the image.

"Yes, well it's pretty early on but those 2 little fuzzy blobs are the babies." Harold said pointing to them.

Before another word could be said Paolo the butler came to get them for dinner.

Over dinner they spoke of the renovations and the future. Of course Blair and Chuck were only staying till the end of the week, so they were relying on Paolo to update them on all the construction. And Chuck was flying in some of his top Bass industries employees to make sure the new building was finished in record time. As he had some very important meetings in the upcoming months and could not stay. Therefore, he and Blair had decided to go back to New York and make sure that the nursery in their apartment where the children would be after birth and where they would grow up would be ready as well.

After dinner and dessert tour Blair's' parent's all decided that they would turn in and gave Chuck & Blair hugs before departing to their guest rooms. Chuck and Blair retired to their room as well sitting on one of the couches huddled together watching some TV and talking.

"So, what did my dad say to you in your secret conversation?" Blair said. "and don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about because I saw you 2 talking before you brought out his copy of the sonogram photo.

"I wasn't going to deny it." he said lying. "He just asked me to stick by you no matter what. And I told him I didn't plan on going anywhere without you or the twins." Chuck said leaning down and kissing the top of her head lovingly.

"Well good cause we don't want to go anywhere without you either." She said leaning up to kiss his lips and then she smiled excitedly. "You know I can't wait to see these little ones, I also cannot wait to find out the sexes so we can start looking at names." Blair said

"I cannot wait either, but really Blair, start looking at names, I know that you've been thinking about them since before you knew they existed." Chuck said turning her to face him.

"Oh and you haven't." Blair said giggling.

"Guilty as charged I have wanted you to have our children since I first proposed to you." Chuck said.

"I know, so how about we write down our name choices. So we can see what names we are looking at." Blair said

"Ok, get that pad of paper over there and hand it to me, I'll write and you dictate." Chuck said. She grabbed the paper and then she lied down with her head on his lap so she could watch him write.

"Alright, make two columns label one girl and the other boy." Blair said

"Really Blair I never thought of that." Chuck replied sarcastically. "Alright you go first say one name and then we will discuss and then I'll go. Ok?" Chuck said.

(Going to write the names choices in bold for Chuck and Italics for Blair so I don't keep having to say "Blair said" and "Chuck Said")

" _Alright my first_ _suggestion_ _is Audrey!"_

 **Veto, we aren't naming one of our children after Audrey Hepburn just because she is the star of your favourite movies. (He still wrote it down)**

 _Fine Chuck_ _!_ she said grumbly but saw that he wrote it down anyway _Now one of yours_

 **I'll say the one I know you are going to veto so we can be even Chuck Jr.**

 _You're right that is a veto the world does not need another Chuck Bass. Plus we can't use our own names or we will give them too much to live up to._

 **Alright** **,** **your second one.**

 _Bart_

 **No, I don't want them to have to live in his shadow either. But maybe as a middle name.**

 _Alright you're second_

 **Christina** _ **,**_ **I just have this weird feeling about this name since we got here**

 _I actually like that one, I have had the same feeling like maybe our children should be unique and have like super Italian names, it's not something that you really find and there are enough of them that we could keep up the pattern no matter how many children we have._

 **So we agree then, no first names being those of anyone we know, and we will have an overall theme of Italian names for all of our children. Agreed**

 _Agreed. So let's keep Christina on the list as one of the top names. I really have come to like the name_ _Benevenuto_ _, I know it means welcome but he can be our welcome into the world, like welcoming our first boy._

 **I like it too. So far the only two we have agreed on are Christina and Benevento, I hope we end up with a girl and a boy.**

 _I'm sure we will eventually but let's make a long list so in case it's two of each_ _, so_ _we are prepared._

 **Boy Names: Benvenuto, Nicola, Marco, Valente, Alessandro, Pietro, Leonardo, Angelo, Bello, Domani, Giuseppe, Tomaso, Antonio, Francesco, Giovanni, Luigi, Stefano**

 **Girl Names: Christina, Ginevra, Isabella Mara, Eleanora, Lia, Bianca, Liliana, Livia, Carmella, Aurora, Chiara, Rosa, Rita, Angela, Maria, Gina, Stefania, Lisa, Vittoria**

This list took them another 45 minutes to compile, they deided to put it in their safe and only keep their baby names list on paper, in their home so it was not accessible to others and their choices were not broadcast until they chose for them to be broadcasted. Blair wanted to wait until after they knew the sexes, and Chuck wanted to wait until after the twins were born.

After placing the list in the wall safe they made there way to bed both dreaming of babies.


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning Blair and Chuck made their way downstairs this time both in their pyjamas to have some breakfast. there they found a beautfiul spread just as the morning before and both sets of blairs parents already seated having a heated conversation about their grandchildren and holidays. Blair and Chuck just rolled their eyes and went to make themselves plates of food. And then sat down.

"I'd like to make a toast to Chuck and Blair, Congratulationss on the Villa, and the twins may your lives be blessed with happiness and prosperity for all the rest of your days. I know I speak for all of us when I say we are all extremely proud of you, and we cannot wait to meet our grandchildren in 7 months." Harold stood up to say.

"I think we can all agree with that." Cyrus said as they all clinked their glasses in a cheers to Chuck and Blair. The rest of breakfast was some talk of colours for the nursery, and clothing for the twins, there was some business talk mixed in and Blairs decision that she would finish her degree when the twins turned a year old. She had decided to get her law degree, and had found a more fast paced program that would allow her to get it in a shorter amount of time with it only taking her 4 years, it was almost as if every year was like two college years and she had already completed one year. So she only had three more to go.

The rest of the week went over well Eleanor and Blair grew closer and they and Roman looked over the designs and made improvements and then went shopping for some baby stuff. And just some bonding shopping. And Chuck spent some time with Harold and Cyrus golfing and working on getting the vineyard taken care of and deciding which kind of grapes to grow. Cyrus and Harold proved much more knowledgeable than Chuck on the subject of wine and grapes and had decided that they would aid Chuck in taking care of the vineyard, which he was quite happy about since all he wanted to do was enjoy his family, his home, and his wine without having to do much but vacation while he was here.

On Wednesday, Chuck and Blair went to meet with the carpenter Antonio who agreed to have all the other construction and renovation they wanted done to the villa done as fast as possible. He had been recommended by Paolo and said that his father had done the original work on the house so he knew the plans and was familiar with the materials. This made Blair and Chuck quite happy and agreed to leave their vision in the capable hands of Antonio. Going through the Plans took most of the day so after Chuck and Blair decided to just relax by the pool with her parents as they were going out with Cyrus to find custom furniture the next day. They went in the pool, ate dinner and then everyone retired to their own rooms. Chuck and Blair enjoyed some alone time together that involved being naked in their bed.

On Thursday, they went into town with Cyrus and he brought them to the two furniture stores he had found. The first one was very modern and upscale and Chuck was delighted, but Cyrus asked that they visit both stores before deciding. The second store had a more old world feel which wasn't Chuck or Blair's favourite, it was run by an old couple, but upon venturing further into beautifully handcrafter items they found the loveliest baby furniture, some dark oak cribs with matching change tables, wardrobes, and rocking chairs. It was truly a sight of beauty, Blair kept looking found round cribs that had canopy's that looked so regal she just had to have them. She was just so amazed with everything she couldn't make up her mind. Cyrus had known this would be the correct place but he did know that Chuck and Blair liked more modern pieces so he to found the other shop.

"Chuck everything is so beautiful, what should we get?" Blair said.

"Yes you are right, Cyrus can you ask them if they have a catalogue?" Chuck said

"Buongiorno Signora, Lei Parla Inglese?" Cyrus said approaching the old woman behind the counter.

"Yes, I was born in New York, I came here on a trip when I was twenty met my husband and we fell madly in love. But you don't need to know our story you are clearly here to buy some furniture. How about I get you a copy of our catalogue, it's not much we make everything by hand except the Canopy's those are hand sewn by my sister-in-law in Florence. By the way my name is Margarita and my husband is Giulio, and I think you two make a wonderful couple." She said

"Thank you! Chuck, why don't we all take a look at that Catalogue." Blair said sitting down at a dining room table with Chuck and Cyrus.

The tree of then huddled over the table looking at each of the baby furniture pages intently. Cyrus told them that they would need 2 basinets, 2 cribs and could get away with one change table, one rocking chair and one playpen. But they would need 2 dressers.

Blair pointed at things she liked and Chuck wrote them down. They had decided to go with a neutral colour for the Villa and they would go more personal in New York since it would be their main residence.

"Once we have made our decisions, how long will it take for the pieces we choose to be ready?" Chuck asked.

"It can be ready in about a month, and we ship locally, how long do you have before the little ones come?" She said

"About 6 months, and we could not be happier." Blair said.

"Congratulations!" Margarita replied

"So, Blair what are we going to choose?" Chuck said laying out all their options.

"Well I want to order furniture for both here and New York. So we can pick some different options." She said.

"If I may cut in, you should with something eclectic for your home in New York and something simpler for here since it won't be used as much and it's a lovely but simple place." Cyrus said.

"you are absolutely correct Cyrus, which is why I think we should go with dark wood for New York and a light Oak for Italy." Chuck said.

"Ok, I really like the Chelsea crib in antique silver along with the matching, change table and armoire for the Villa and the Leander line in the dark colour along with the matching change table and armoire for New York." Blair said.

"I think that those will go lovely in both your homes, Blair." Cyrus said

"I think that those are great choices Blair but I would love to get one of those tree bookcases for each room." Chuck said.

"Oh and Blair I think you should get the Senza rocker and ottoman for New York and That Radcliffe Rocker and Ottoman for The Villa. A rocker can really come in handy when its 2 in the morning and you are trying to get the baby back to sleep." Cyrus said.

"I think that those would all make great additions to my choices. Margarita can you please put in the order for us?" Blair asked.

She began writing down all the items Blair wanted in the correct quantities.

"So how much does that come to?" Chuck said.

This was when Lorenzo stepped in and said "My Name is Lorenzo and my English is not so good, but I will try, I am in charge of crafting and pricing. So it will be about €3000 for the two white Oak cribs plus the matching rocker, high chair, armoire, and change table and €4000 for the round canopy cribs plus the matching change tables, couches, and chest of drawers. Plus you need to pick the canopy covers today."

"My Name is Chuck Bass and this is my wife Blair Bass, we just love your furniture, so I would like to make you a deal if I pay you €10,000 can it be started tomorrow and be 100% ready in 1 month as I will be back then to pick up the leander sets then." Chuck said.

"We have a deal, I will push my other projects back and have yours done within the month. Thank you Mr. Bass." Lorenzo said

"Thank you Lorenzo and call me Chuck!" Chuck stated

Chuck and Lorenzo went to the counter to write up the order and Chuck gave him the address of the Villa and a down payment of €4000, he would pay the rest upon completion.

"It was so lovely to meet you Lorenzo and Margarita, I am so sure we will be back for more furniture it's just lovely." Blair said hugging them both as they left.

"It was nice meeting both of you as well. As well as you Mr. Cyrus, Congratulations and please send us some pictures of your completed nurseries." Margarita said.

"It was lovely putting a face to a voice. I just knew that your store would be the right Choice for Blair and Chuck." Cyrus said.

"We will do so, and we will bring the twins by this summer when we are here vacationing." Blair said as they made their way out of the shop and to the car in order to go home.


	29. Chapter 29

The rest of their vacation was calm, Blair and Chuck spent time with her parents and Blair rested a lot. They figured that instead of shipping all the items they would just bring them on the bass jet, since they would be back in a month. Blair and her mother worked together to modify her nursery sketches to include new ideas and the new furniture.

Harold and Roman left Friday night to go back to their home, promising to come to New York for Christmas to visit. On Saturday morning, Blair and Chuck and Cyrus and Eleanor left for New York. They arrived back in New York at 2 in the morning, Arthur was waiting for them on the tarmac they all got in and Arthur put their luggages in the trunk Blair nodded off as soon as the Limo began moving. They stopped to let Eleanor and Cyrus off and then Arthur brought them to their penthouse. Chuck could see that Blair was thoroughly exhausted so he carried her up to their Penthouse and straight into bed then climbed in beside her and fell asleep.

Chuck had meetings all week and Blair was so busy with school since it was already mid semester. During the day she would either go to school or stay home and study and she would do some baby shopping online in her spare time. Jenny would come over to spend so time with her as would her mother and Cyrus come over during the day to chat and work on the nursery, which she was keeping a secret from Chuck so as to surprise him.

Although Chuck had meetings all week he was there for her always coming home at a decent hour so they could have dinner together, calling her to check in all day long, and getting her whatever her body craved.

About a month after they had returned from Italy Blair had a doctor's appointment that she and Chuck attended together.

"Good Morning Basses!" Dr. Laura said as she got into the room

"So today we are going to do a routine ultrasound to check up on the twins, but before we do that I just want to check over your stats. Meaning your weight, blood pressure, pulse, and stomach size. If you would rather Mr. Bass wait in the hall we can do that."

"Um Chuck would you mind?" Blair said.

"Anything for you darling." Chuck said stepping out of the room

"Alright now Blair, step onto the Scale, ok 130, not bad but at just over 3 months, I would like to see you gain of about 20 more pounds, I know Blair it's a lot from a young woman who started off at 115 pounds and that was a high for you gaining 15 pounds is a lot but it's mostly baby fat pardon my pun its two kids so they weigh right now about 1 or 2 pounds each plus their amniotic fluid and placenta it's a lot and they need to get up to about 6 to 7 pounds, to be healthy. Your stomach size is fine and your blood pressure and pulse are regular. I'll let you put on this gown while I call in Mr. Bass." Dr. Laura said leaving the room.

"Her stats are great, I'm just letting her change and then we can go in and perform the ultrasound and get you folks out of here." Doctor Laura said.

"That is great news doctor, thank you!" Chuck said

"You are most welcome, Blair are you ready?" Doctor Laura said knocking on the door.

"Yes you can both come in now." Blair said

The doctor made her way over to the ultrasound machine and moved it closer to the bed, while Chuck walked straight over to Blair sitting in the Chair beside her and held her hand tightly, but protectively.

"Alright this is your first trans-abdominal ultrasound so here comes the gel Blair, and the wand, now let's see your beautiful babies on the screen." Doctor Laura said.

Blair and Chuck looked at the screen to see two little babies looking at them, this was the first ultrasound where the babies actually looked like babies. Because it was 3D they could see that the babies seemed to be enjoying it so much moving around. Which Blair constantly felt, she told him it was just a little fluttering feeling, but now Chuck could see that it was like fluttering butterflies.

"Well this is a surprise but both babies are in positions for me to tell you their genders. I know I said it would be at six months but they are in a great position plus its 3D so it's even better. So, would you like to know them?" the doctor asked

"Yes we would!" was all Blair said as she and Chuck were mesmerized by the screen.

"Alrighty it seems like we have a baby girl Bass and a little baby boy Bass, one of each, aren't you two lucky." Doctor Laura said taking some shots of the babies at certain angles for the soon to be parents to take home.

"One of each?" Chuck said

"Really?" Blair said.

"Yes, one of each, it's the most common form of twins these days, plus it makes them easier to tell apart. Now I have some pictures for you that are in my office, but first do you have any questions?" The Doctor said

"Not really, other than they are healthy right?" Blair said.

"Yes they are. Now I'll get the pictures and come right back." The doctor said leaving the room.

"Wow Blair one of each, now I'm glad we ordered everything neutral." Chuck said.

"Chuck this is all becoming real to me they are coming soon, and now that I know their genders I just cannot wait, but I have so much planning to do, should we tell people, what names do we pick?" Blair said having a mini meltdown.

"Blair darling calm down, everything is going to be fine, just breathe, I'll get the pictures from the doctor and we can get out of here and go back to the apartment and talk. Ok?" Chuck said

Blair just nodded and kept breathing in and out.

Chuck knocked on the doctor's door, asked for the pictures and said that Blair was feeling a bit off and wanted to go home, so they would be leaving. The doctor handed him the pictures and then Chuck and Blair went back downstairs, out onto the street and into the limo. Chuck had texted Arthur to bring around.

Blair didn't look at Chuck or speak the entire limo ride to the apartment she just stared out the window in her shock like state and Chuck allowed her time to think, as he knew how he had felt a mere couple of weeks before. As soon as they reached the apartment he ushered Blair to the elevator and upstairs.

He set her on the couch, sat on the other couch across from her and said "My Darling Blair, what is going on in that beautiful brain of yours?"

She looked up at him, not at the wall or out the window but into his eyes, and when she did so all Chuck could see were her anxieties, worries, and fears building up. Her beautiful brown doe eyes were filled with tears that she refused to let fall. Chuck read it all in her eyes, but he knew he couldn't do anything to relieve them at that moment so he did the only thing he knew would make her feel better. He moved over to the couch she was seated on pulled her into his arms, as close to his chest as he could bring her and then he hugged her. She began to cry, she cried for anxieties, worries, fears, and for the element that she was keeping hidden that Chuck just couldn't read, it was everything that had built up over the last three months, since the day she had found out she was pregnant.

Finally after forty-five minutes of crying Blair had fallen asleep, Chuck took the liberty to carry her small frame up the stairs to their bedroom, he placed her under the covers in their bed. He then walked back downstairs and into the kitchen to make Blair some tea, which he put in one of their heated mugs as he didn't know when she would awake, he then got her some of her favourite Pierre Hermes pistachio macaroons, which he placed on a tray and brought back upstairs with him to their room. He wanted her to be as content and comfortable as he could make her when she woke up. When he reached the room he placed the tray on his dresser, and slipped back into the bed with Blair. He just sat their staring at her, imagining their future together and what it would hold for them.


	30. Chapter 30

About two hours later Blair opened her eyes Chuck was still lying there beside her there lost in his thoughts, but at the sight of her open eyes he came back to reality. "Good afternoon beautiful, would you like some tea and macaroons?" Chuck asked.

She sat up and nodded her head, so Chuck got up and went to the dresser to fetch the tray; walked back over to the bed placed it in front of her and then climbed back into the bed.

"Thank you!" the first words Blair had spoken since the doctor's office.

"I would so anything for you darling." Chuck said kissing her cheek.

"I'm not ready to talk yet… Ok Chuck?" Blair said kissing his cheek in return.

So he gave her time, they did not speak the rest of the day, he went to work the next day but when he came home it was as if he was walking on eggshells around her, he catered to her, got her anything she asked for, but she barely spoke. She only ate the bare minimum from what Chuck could see and what the staff reported. She would not allow visitors of any kind; not family, not friends, only Chuck and the staff were allowed in the apartment. She had Dorota attend her classes and email her the notes and assignments. He let all of this slide knowing that when she was ready she would come to him. This went on for one week and at that point he was so nervous he was ready to just shake her and say "Damn it woman what is the matter with you, will you just tell what's wrong?" And then he became worried that she was falling into a depressive state and she was pulling away from him and from their children.

So he finally decided that it was time that he spoke to her. When he came home from work on Monday he didn't see her so he assumed she was either in the bedroom or the study, he went to the bedroom to change out of his business suit and into his home clothes, and she was not there, but as he was coming out of their room from the stairs he saw her walking toward the nursery. She stopped at the door she was unaware that he was watching her; she placed her hand on her bump as if for support and then went into the nursery. The nursery lay unfinished, but he crept down the stairs and then walked toward the nursery only peering in from the doorway still unnoticed by Blair. He could see that there was nothing in the room only one square ottoman; he knew that she had been working on the nursery the week before and they had been placing things into it so he found it perplexing that Blair had obviously had everything removed save this one white ottoman.

From that ottoman though you could see the entire beige room, Blair was however staring at the large bay window out into the Manhattan skyline. The room was dim and the only light was that which glistened off the moon and into the room just barely reaching Blair in the center of the room. Chuck could see her sitting there stroking her baby bump staring out the window, he wondered what she was thinking, and then he thought to himself that this was the perfect spot to speak to her, completely neutral, they were alone and it was time she spoke, even if it was only to tell him that she needed more time.

However, just as he was about to enter Blair began to speak, "I know that you can hear me in their because I read it in a book, now you may not necessarily be able to understand me but that is probably for the best at this point. I know I have told you before but I am your mommy, and that is something that is really scary for me because being a mommy is something I am not familiar with and don't have a great example from which to learn. I mean when I found out about you I was happy and I have been happy these last few months with your daddy even though my best friend your Auntie Serena hates me. It's just that since I found out that there is one each of you I have been trying to come to term with what it will be like when you get here, how you will react to me, will you like me? But mostly I am scarred that Daddy will love you more than me, I know that it's silly but the way he just accepted you and loves you unconditionally it took me a long time to get that out of him, and I don't want to lose him to you, because it wouldn't be fair for me to make him chose between us. I haven't even talked to him in a week because if I tell him all this he will just think I am being irrational or that it's the hormones but I know it's not. I do love you two, just, I need some time to be me right now, I mean I had to put my school on hold for you, I barely am getting any alone time with daddy I mean we only got married about 4 months ago and we won't even have a year together alone because you will be here in five months. I don't regret keeping you for one second I am just scared and I want more time, Ok? I even took apart your nursery, well the staff did it, because I can't handle looking in here every day and knowing my life is going to change."

She stopped talking and looked out the window, she began crying, and she then got up and looked around the room this was when she noticed Chuck standing there.

She didn't say anything and neither did he, he just walked over trying to hug her cause he knew how much strength it had taken for her to be that vulnerable and speak her fears out loud. As soon as he reached her she fought him off punching and pushing him she just needed to be alone, keep these feelings secret, not have to deal with his reactions, but he was bigger than her and was skilled at holding her arms down to he did and then he hugger and kept hugging and finally she gave up and let him, allowing herself to melt into his arms.

He pulled her to the ottoman and then tilted her face up to his and said "Why didn't you tell me you felt this way? I could have been there for you, helped you, it's not always about them, I care more about you than I do anything else and I know they are our children but I only love them as much as I do because you taught me to love. You showed me the path when I had no one, you stayed with me, professed your love to me even when I wasn't ready or listening. In my times of need I turn to you, I love you, and I know our alone time is being cut short but I promise no matter how many kids we have I will always love you more because you taught me the feeling without you there is no love. And Blair if I haven't shown you this enough I am sorry, I don't think these fears are irrational or hormonal they are a reflection of how I have made you feel and I am sorry for that. So I have a solution how about we put off some of the baby stuff for a while and enjoy being married, we have time to do so it's what we should have been doing this whole time. We can worry about baby stuff in time." Chuck said placing the most hungered kiss on her lips.

She kissed him back just as hungrily which led to a passionate make out session on the ottoman and an even more passionate sexual experience on the floor that they had both needed.

After, when they were both lying naked on the floor, Blair turned to Chuck with a smile on her face the first one he had seen in weeks kissed him and said "Thank you this is just what I needed."

The next day they woke up in bed naked just as they did before they got married put on their robes and had the staff bring them breakfast in bed. They then took a shower together and got dressed for the day. This included Chuck skipping work and taking Blair to the Met and MOMA, and to a beautiful lunch and dinner in two very exclusive Manhattan restaurants.

The rest of the month was spent like this except Chuck went to work for meetings when he had to, but they would spend their days together exploring Manhattan trying new things, walking and holding hands. It was so peaceful and so relaxed. And even though on the third week Blair knew it would come to an end soon and then she would have to re-acknowledge her pregnancy she was ready to do so and welcomed it and Chuck with open arms. She felt like a better person and she was ready to bring the product of her love for Chuck into this world because she knew that if it ever got to be too much she and Chuck could leave the twins with one of their grandparents and take a breather only to come back to their wonderful little ones, because what sane person doesn't need a break from their life every once in a while.


	31. Chapter 31

It was the last week of November; Blair was packed, she had everything booked. The Manhattan designer who would be helping her with the New York nursery had been scheduled for the Wednesday they returned and Chuck had interviews lined up in Italy in order to find staff for Bass Industries Euro Edition as Blair had been calling it, It had caught on with Chuck and he had decided that BI in Europe would be labeled BIEE. On Wednesday was Chucks last important meeting before they flew out it was with the board members and then one with some new investors he knew that they would take all day, at least from 9 am to 11 pm he hoped they would end earlier but he had been through them before and in such he knew that Blair would be alone for some time. He didn't want her to be alone so he tried Lily forgetting she was on both the board and an investor, so she would be at his meetings with him. Eleanor was in California with Cyrus who had to attend to some of his clients so they were unavailable. He decided to call Jenny to come and keep Blair Company. She willingly complied since the two of them hadn't seen each other in 2 weeks due to life and their course loads, their schedules had been out of sync for a while, what with the trip to Italy and then with Jenny being in Paris for the last month working on her new line. Chuck and Blair were both happy she wouldn't be alone.

That Wednesday started off like any other, the sun plus an alarm awoke Chuck and Blair at seven on Blair's demand that she must see her husband for some time before he left for work. So, they got up followed their normal routine of robes breakfast down in the kitchen, shower together and then they get dressed Chuck leaves for work and Blair does whatever she likes during the day since she is finished her semester save her one exam next week, but she knows, she is already overly prepared so she can afford to waste sometime doing nothing.

"Goodbye Blair, I will see you later, I'll call when I am done my first meeting or if there is a break, if there is an emergency call me." Chuck said kissing her.

"Alright Dad." Blair said mocking him

"Shut up you know you love my protectiveness." Chuck said kissing her again.

"I do." Blair said returning the kiss

"But I must go now, text me when Jenny gets here." Chuck said.

"OK." Blair said pulling him down by his tie to her lips once more before she allowed him to leave.

She then called Jenny to check when she was coming.

"Hey Jen, when are you coming by I cannot wait to talk all about your line and girl stuff and the wedding." Blair said

"Hey B, I'll be over around noon I just have to drop something off at the loft for Dan and then I'll catch a taxi back into Manhattan and be at your place by noon." Jenny replied while looking for her key to Dan's apartment because he said he wasn't home right then, but since she was hanging out with Blair later this was the only time she could deliver it before Dan needed it tomorrow.

"Ok, I'm just bored but I guess I could do some online browsing or watch a movie till then." Blair replied making her way to the living room.

"I figured you would be bored with Chuck gone all day." Jenny said as she found the key.

"I am but I won't be for long I found that new Channing Tatum Movie and I'll be staring at his abs for two hours, I mean he's no Chuck's but it will distract me." She laughed

"Alright, you have fun ogling men's six packs, text me if you need anything ok? I just got into the apartment; I'll leave the package, pee and be on my way." Jenny said

"Okay I will see you soon." Blair said closing the phone and starting her movie.

As Jenny walked into the apartment it felt weird like someone was there lurking but she looked around and saw no one and Dan had said that he was out so that meant the apartment should be empty. She put the package on the table and then made her way to the washroom, where she closed the door and locked it just in case Dan came home early or something. When she finished she tried to open the door but something was preventing her from opening it.

"Dan are you there? Dan this isn't funny." Jenny said pushing against the door.

At this point she was scared that someone was robbing the place, heard her flush the toilet and pushed something in front of the door to block it. She tried running into it throwing things at it she even tried to remove the lock but she didn't have the proper tools. She finally remembered she had her phone and called Dan, Rufus, and Nate, who were all busy so she had to leave messages asking them to call her or come to the loft and get her. She played games while waiting for them it wasn't until like an hour later that she remembered about Blair and called her to tell her what happened, but Blair didn't answer, she tried her cell and both their business and home land lines, so she called Chuck to see if maybe he had heard from Blair. His phone went straight to voicemail so she called his office.

"Hello Chuck Bass's office, Mr. Bass is currently in a meeting can I take a message." Joyce Chuck's secretary said

"Hi Joyce, not sure if you remember me I am Jenny Humphrey, we have met a couple of times and even at Blair and Chuck's wedding. I was looking for Chuck to see if he knows where his wife is." Jenny said.

"Oh Jenny I remember you, I actually haven't seen Chuck in a while, I know Mrs. Bass hasn't called here. She usually does every day just to check on him or to ask me something, it's quite strange, how about as a precaution I get him to take your call, as an emergency so we can find out where she is." Joyce said

"Thank you so much. I'll hold on the line." Jenny said.

"Mr. Bass, I am sorry to bother you but there is an urgent call on the line for you." Joyce said walking over to the boardroom and interrupting the meeting.

"Alright Joyce, I'll be right there." He said excusing himself from the meeting as he headed to his office he asked who was on the line.

"It's Jenny Humphrey she says she can't get a hold of your wife." Joyce said trying not to panic him but, she did.

Within seconds his cell phone was on, he was calling her cell, he was barking at Joyce to call the house phone, he made his way into his office not closing the door so he could here if Joyce got through, because he wasn't. He picked up the phone on Jenny's line still continuously pressing send on Blair's phone. "Jen what does my secretary mean you can't get a hold of Blair, where are you, you're supposed to be at my house. I am locked in Dan's apartment, it seems someone put something in front of the bathroom door and I can't get out, I was supposed to be at your place a while ago but I lost track of time waiting for someone to come get me and when I called your house no one answered so I panicked and called you." Jenny said.

"Ok Jen, I will send someone to free you from Dan's and I am on my way to my house to check on Blair I will call you as soon as I find her." Chuck said running out of his office and toward his elevator.

"Tell Lily there is an emergency I will try to make it back if I can but ask her to either delay or reschedule the meeting. Tell her I will call her when I have more news." Chuck said texting Arthur to meet him down stairs.

He didn't even here her response he just got in the elevator pressed and held the M button and the close door button to by-pass all the other floors a trick he learned living in hotels all his life. He reached the lobby in record time, ran to the limo and told Arthur to drive as fast as possible, he also asked if Blair had used the limo today and Arthur replied no, which made Chuck panic even more. He alternating calling both phones but still got nothing. They reached the pent house in less than fifteen minutes, and Chuck again pressed the top floor and rode the elevator up. What he found when the door opened was not something he could have ever imagine.


	32. Chapter 32

As soon as the elevator doors open Chuck smelt the worst smell he knew, Blood, he quickly followed his nose to the kitchen where he found Blair leaning against the cupboard on the floor bleeding out at the point where she was basically unconscious. At first he thought it was the pregnancy and then he saw the knife; immediately calling 911.

(The next part will be bold for operator regular for Chuck)

 **911\. What's your emergency.**

I just got home and my 5 month pregnant wife has been stabbed we live in the Bass Penthouse on 5th avenue and Broadway (I don't know New York well so I am just making up an address). Please hurry I don't know how long it's been and she is unconscious.

 **We are sending an ambulance and police officers; Please stay on the line with me until First responders arrive. Why don't you give me some more information so I can make sure the paramedics and police have all the details.**

There is a large carving knife on the floor, she is still warm, but barely breathing, I haven't seen any movement from her or her stomach but I believe that is where she was stabbed I don't think it happened long ago, I think she may have tried to fight off her attacker but they clearly didn't want to harm her only the babies. Oh she is pregnant with twins. The paramedics and police are here I am going to hang up now.

 **Thank you Mr. Bass, I hope all goes well.**

 **Hello Sir, what are your names?**

I am Chuck Bass and this is my wife Blair Bass, she was stabbed.

 **Ok we are going to take her in, I know you will want to come, so you may, there will be police that will meet us at the hospital to ask you some questions the other officers and detectives will stay here and assess the crime scene.**

Alright just help her.

 **Ok we are bringing down a 22 year old female, about 5 months pregnant with twins, with a major stab wound to the abdomen, please be advised.**

Chuck followed the paramedics to the ambulance where they placed Blair on oxygen and began to put pressure on the wound, they didn't speak much just moved around helping Blair and all Chuck could do was watch from his place in the ambulance, it took them fifteen minutes to get to the hospital Chuck timed it. As soon as they arrived Blair was rushed into surgery, they asked him who they should save if it came to that and he said Blair, no matter what. He was then called into a room by the police for questioning.

(Police will be bolded, Chuck is still regular font)

 **Can you tell us what happened Mr. Bass?**

I got a call from one of our friends, who oh my goodness is probably still locked in the bathroom at her brother's house, I know that doesn't sound relevant but it is, I will deal with her situation after we speak. I had a battery of meetings today and I don't like Blair being alone when I am out, so I got one of our friends Jenny to agree to come over and stay with her for the day while I was at my extremely long meetings, while in the first meeting I got called out, because Jenny called asking if I had spoken to my wife, I hadn't and began to panic calling her over and over on both the home line and her cell, as I was driven over to the apartment. I then went up in the elevator and as soon as the doors opened I smelled blood, a scent which led me to the kitchen where I found my wife on the ground unconscious. My first thought was that there was something wrong with the babies causing her to bleed out which was still scary but I then saw the knife not too far from her body and I noticed it was a stab wound and immediately called 911.

 **Thank you Sir, I know you are the owner of the building do you have cameras?**

Yes there are some in the lobby, one on every floor, and one in the elevator, there aren't any in my apartment though, and you can have access to them. I'll sign whatever if word of mouth isn't good enough, just find whoever did this to her. And can you please send an officer to Brooklyn to loft 2b on Hoover Street to get our friend out of the bathroom.

Thank you Mr. Bass, just sign this form, we will have the building staff do the rest, and we will send an officer out to Brooklyn to fetch your friend. I hope your wife and children are alright.

 **Thank you I'll be in the waiting room if you need anything else.**

He made his way to the waiting room, but he just couldn't handle it alone, he hated hospitals so he called the only person he knew could console him and handle everything that needed to be done almost as well as Blair could.

"There has been an accident can you meet me at the hospital in the ICU? Mom." Chuck said

"I'll be there as soon as possible Charles don't worry everything will be fine." Lily replied

She got there 15 minutes later, to find her son sitting in a chair the waiting room covered in blood with his head in his hands. She rushed over to him engulfing him in a much-needed hug and he began to cry, he cried for Blair, for the helpless twins and for himself. When he finally calmed down a bit he explained everything to her from the beginning and she was just appalled that someone would do this. She stayed beside Chuck and began making calls, first to Blair's parents all four who were on flights to New York as soon as she got off the phone there was no time for the Bass Jet. She then called Dorota and Vanya, who were on their way. Next were Rufus and Eric at her home, since Serena wasn't there and she shouldn't be here either. Next was Nate and Dan whom she actually got through to and they were on their way with some new clothes for Chuck to wear. Jenny the only one she hadn't called was the first one there. She had been briefed by the officers about what had happened and alerted Lily and Chuck that there was Media outside looking to find out what happened. Lily took care of that too making a statement to the PR people at Bass industries and telling them that nothing was to be released until further notice.

Lily who was sitting with Chuck, who had quickly gone from crying to a state of shock, knew that he needed news soon or he would be going crazy. Thank goodness the next time she looked up, Nathaniel has arrived; she knew that he would be Chucks support while she had to take care of things.  
" Hey!" Nate said  
Chuck nodded  
"I brought you a new suit; I know it's probably not up to your standards but it was all I could get without being able to get into your apartment." Nate said handing him the suit  
this caused Chuck for the first time to look down at his attire realizing it had Blair's blood all over it. He accepted the suit and allowed Nate to lead him to the washroom where he changed.

Chuck took the suit and went into the stall to change.

"I know this is a bad situation Chuck but try to snap out of I,t for Blair and the kids ok? They are all going to need you!" Nate said placing his hand on Chucks back as he stepped out of the bathroom stall.  
" What if I lose her, or them, or all of them, I just don't know what I would do. This is my family Nate," Chuck said hugging his best friend they broke up a couple of minutes later and headed back out. Just as they reached the waiting room, a doctor was approaching the area where the rest of their friends and family were waiting.

It was one of Blair's doctors coming out to give them an update that they were able to stabilize her but she was still in surgery and it would still be sometime, when she was out they would return with a more in-depth explanation.

Chuck nodded sitting back down, Lily thanked the doctor for the update and then sat down on one side of Chuck with Nate on his other side and Eric across from him. He was surrounded by his support system. No one really spoke as they sat and waited. Everyone did their own thing and tried to distract Chuck, not that anything worked.


	33. Chapter 33

After another 2 hours the doctor emerged again coming directly toward Chuck.  
" Mr. Bass, I have some news if you could come with me. I will explain" The doctor said leading Chuck to a room. Chuck just sat there in the room starring at the doctor waiting for him to speak.

"Your wife is out of surgery, she lost a lot of blood, as well her bowel and spleen were badly injured. We were able to repair the perforated bowel, but we had to remove her spleen, she also needed a blood transfusion and this was a lot of shock on her system, so we had to induce a coma. It was fortunate that the twins were unharmed as the knife struck between them, only causing some minor damage to the uterus. We were able to stith it up and have been monitoring the babies and they seem to be healthy. Your family is stable, and we expect that your wife will wake up from her coma within the next few days. Though we wont know if there is any cognitive impairement till she wakes up, she wasn't really deprived of oxygen though so there is a very low chance." The doctor said and Chuck breathed a small sigh of relief  
"When will she wake up?" Chuck asked  
"We aren't sure, the drug coma will wear off in a couple of days a week tops, and after that it's up to her brain to wake her up. The other reason I have called you in here is because the police chief has an update for you." The doctor said  
Chuck got worried again, but asked "when can I see her?" Chuck said  
"As soon as the police chief speaks to you, I will have a nurse meet you here and take you to her, would you like me to tell you family or get someone for you?" The doctor asked  
"Just tell them she is out of the woods, nothing more. and please ask my mother and Nathanial to meet me here with the nurse" Chuck said as the doctor took note and left.  
"Mr. Bass, I am detective Williams, we spoke before, and we believe we may have a lead on your wife's attacker. On the video footage we looked we saw only one person press the penthouse button." The detective said  
"Well who was it, who hurt Blair?" Chuck asked  
"Unfortunately it's someone you know, we believe based on the footage and a positive ID facial ID from a passed mug shot that it was Ms. Serena VanDerWoodsen. We have a warrant out for her arrest, but we cannot locate her. So I have placed officers at your building, the hospital entrance, your wife's floor and at Ms. VanDerWoodsen's pent house. Mr. Bass I know this is a lot to take in but any information you can give us about her or her relationship with your wife will help us." The detective said.  
"She is my Step-Sister, well adoptive sister, she was my wife's best friend until five months ago, when she found out about the pregnancy, she then began fighting with my wife calling her names, and if I do remember correctly she threatened my wife, but we didn't take it seriously assuming, she would just say sorry and they would be friends again. Look this is all I can remember right now, if I remember anything else I will let you know, but right now I just want to go and see my wife. And officers please find Serena before she tries to finish what she started. Also as this is an open investigation I assume you wont be speaking with the press about any news as of yet, you know who I am and hearing about it may cause her Serena to run. My company will release any statements and if you have any questions contact Lily Van der Woodsen my mother or the PR department at Bass industries. Thank you!" Chuck said as he rose, more fired up than ever shook the officer's hand and made his way into the hallway where Nate and Lily were waiting for him.  
"She's alright Charles!" Lily said overjoyed, she obviously did not know about Serena yet.  
" Chuck man, what's wrong? You look like you have just heard the worst news. " Nate said  
"Lily I too am overjoyed about Blair, however I just spoke to the detective working Blair's case and her attacker was, well I don't know how to say this but." Chuck paused looking into his mother's eyes, he didn't want to hurt her but she had to know, and even if she got upset and left at least Nate would be with him.  
"What Charles, who did they say, do we know them was it Jack?" Lily said worried  
"It was ... Serena." Chuck said in a painful tone.  
Lily just looked into his eyes and her face was horrified, she knew this was no joke, she just couldn't believe her daughter did this, and she had to look into her adoptive son's eyes and say. "I'm so sorry Chuck, I cannot believe this! How could she? when did she? Why would she?" Lily stammered. Oh Charles I have to leave, I can't be here with you right now, I'm not taking her side, and I just need to hear this from someone else and I certainly cannot face Blair even unconscious I hope you understand." Lily said giving him a remorseful glance, kissing his cheek and leaving. Chuck knew that she had to go and deal with Serena.

"Wow man this is a lot to take in; I can't believe S would do this! It's just not her; she's always been flighty but conscious and repentant. I mean wow, but let's forget about S for a second and I'll grab the nurse that was here to take us up to Blair." Nate said

Nate returned like a minute later with the nurse, but Chuck was freaking out at this point, it was all too much to process, his wife was alright but in a coma and her attacker was his sister, and his mother had just left him to take care of his sister. It was all just too much; he began breathing heavy, having a panic attack. Thank goodness there was a nurse in the elevator with he and Nate, she quickly gave some breathing techniques till they reached the Misty Bass floor, and then she escorted Chuck to one of the waiting room chairs and went to fetch him valium and a glass of water to calm him. Once he had calmed down, he asked "Can we go see Blair now?"

"Of course Mr. Bass she is right this way." The nurse says guiding him as he stands up and follows.

She is in room 413, the same room he was supposedly born in, when this used to be a maternity floor, the one his mother died in. It was just too real, he would have her moved immediately to another floor, another hospital, another country, just to keep her safe, for her to avoid the same fate, and his children to avoid his fate.

The door was opened by the nurse who informed the police of who the visitors with Mr. Bass was. Chuck walked in first to find his angel in a pink hospital gown in a white bed, looking like she was just peacefully asleep but when he approached the scene looked so much worse, she had oxygen running in her nose, a food tube, IVs, she just looked so small helpless. He pulled one of the chairs close to her bed and just sat there staring. Nate closed the door and moved toward Chuck pulling up the other chair and sitting beside him, placing his hand on his friends back. They sat there in silence for a while Chuck just staring at her thanking God she was going to live never once thinking of what could have been. After a while Chuck turned to Nate and said "I know, asking you to fill in for Lily until she returns is a big job, so I don't want to bother you with it all I want you to do is be my friend anything else I can take care of ok, but I need you to do one thing for me, bring everyone up here and find out when Blair's family is arriving if they already haven't. Ok?"

"I can do whatever you need Chuck you are my best friend, if I need to take over for lily I will do it or if you need me to watch Blair while you go, I can do that too, but for right now I will leave you two, well I guess four alone and go get everyone." Nate said placing a hand once more on Chucks back affirming their friendship and left the room.


	34. Chapter 34

"You scared the hell out of me, I thought I was going to lose you forever, finding you in that Kitchen, I told them to save you, not the twins you, we could make more children I could never find another you. I can't believe Serena did this but there are no other suspects so until you wake up and give a positive ID, I can't press charges, and trust me I am dying to have justice. And as for the apartment I know it was perfect but I think we need to sell it and find somewhere else to live, I'm going to rent a suit at the Empire for when you get out of here and I will have anything that doesn't fit there brought into storage." This really helped him, it made him feel like she was there he had heard that some coma patients could hear people talking so he wanted Blair if she was one of them to know he was here for her. As he lifted his head from her bedside he saw something he hadn't seen in a while movement in Blair's stomach, one of the twins or both was responding to his voice. He immediately pressed the nurse button on Blair's bed in case there was something wrong.

"What's wrong Mr. Bass did something happen?" said the same nurse who had brought him her, Chuck assumed she was assigned to them and was the only one other than the doctors who had clearance to enter in a non-emergency situation.

"Her stomach moved. Like a kick." Chuck said pointing at her stomach.

"I was not informed if the babies were sedated or not but I assume not, so it's natural that they are moving, I will check her stitches and then inform the doctor just to make sure, you may want to turn away the wound is a bit graphic." She said lifting first the blankets from Blair's body then her gown and then the bandages revealing a 3 inch wound right where her belly button would be. It was quite bloody but looked to be sewn perfectly like there would be minimal scarring. Chuck had to look, it was bad but if Blair could sustain getting it he could sustain seeing it.

"The stitches seem to be fine; the surgeon that did them is very precise so he would have figured in the movements of the babies when deciding the best sutures for the wound. But I will inform the doctor, also when your family arrives up, there is a private waiting room 4 rooms over, that they can use so they are hidden in case some how one of those press bugs make it up here.

"Thank you." Was all Chuck said, and then she left.

5 minutes later the doctor came in.

"Mr. Bass the nurse informed me that the babies were moving so I just came to put on a fetal monitor and check on Blair, their moving is a good sign. They should be perfectly fine as they were unharmed by the accident. As for your wife as I said the medical induced coma could last anywhere from three days to a week and then it's up to her body to wake up, someone will be checking the levels of medicine in her system every day in order to know when it's all out of her system. There will be some trauma afterwards she will probably want to see a psychiatrist and she will need some physiotherapy after laying in this bed for so long and there will be a scar. Do you have any questions?" The doctor said.

"Can she fly after she is healed, and may I call a plastic surgeon to come and look at the scar and assess it?" Chuck asked.

"Blair can fly as soon as soon as she feels ready to and provided she is cleared to do so by her OBGYN and the stitches are out. As for the plastic surgeon he can assess her whenever you like, but no work can be done until the stitches are removed and anything he can do you may want to wait because there are babies under that skin." The doctor said.

"Thank you doctor that is all." Chuck said

As the doctor left the officers came in asking Chuck to ID the visitors waiting at the door. Chuck left Blair's side and ID'd Jenny, Eric, and Dan.

"Thank you for coming you can all come in." Chuck said.

"Oh Chuck I am so sorry, Nate went to go check on the flight details he said they should land within the hour and he was going to send Arthur to pick them up." Jenny said hugging him

She went over to the bed and sat in the chair on the opposite side of the bed that Chuck had pulled his Chair too.

Dan couldn't make eye contact with him, just nodded and moved to sit next to Jenny; he knew that Lily or the police must have told him. But Eric who looked straight into Chucks eyes with the saddest most compassionate tears, he had chosen to be with Chuck despite them not being blood brothers, he had chosen Chuck over Serena. And Chuck felt better that someone chose him.

He hugged Eric and then thanked him for being there. Everyone took their places around Blair's bed, not knowing what to say, she looked so helpless, so non-queenly, if this were Chuck and not her, she would have been broken ready to kill and it seemed like Chuck felt the same way he was just holding it in better.

"I can't take it anymore she just looks so un-Blair like, Jenny would you and Dan run over to Bergdorf's and buy her a new sleeping set anything silk, it may have to be maternity size six or seven months, I trust your fashion sense, here is my credit card I want her to wake up and feel like herself." Chuck said getting angry and handing Jenny his credit card.

"We'll do my best Chuck and we'll get back here as quickly as possible." Jenny said kissing his cheek and leaving with Dan in tow.

10 minutes after they left, Chuck turned to Eric the only other people in the room. "I need to know why, why did she do this to Blair? Why did you choose me over her? When will she wake up? Why wasn't I home, this is all my fault, I should have waited till Jenny got there to leave, and I could have postponed my meeting." Chuck said crying into Blair's bed.

"Chuck get a hold of yourself you need to be strong for her, and for her parents who could walk in any minute, I've seen your love story progress from nothing you love each other unconditionally and when one of you needs the other you are their rock. Blair needs you to be her rock now, to be there for her in this extremely unfortunate time, and to be there for your children in their time of need. And to answer your other questions I have no idea how she could harm her best friend I didn't know her animosity was so driven toward Blair, and I am not sticking up for her but she felt so alone with Blair getting married and having a baby and leaving her in the dust, however that is no reason to intentionally harm your friend and try to kill her babies. I chose to be here with you because I knew you would need your brother, because you have always been there for me, and because if I went there it was like I support her actions and I don't, plus you're my brother it doesn't matter if it's not by blood. I don't know when Blair will wake up but I'm sure she will be fine and that you will be the first thing she sees. Chuck you are not to blame you need to know that, this would have happened anytime you left, she was probably just waiting for you to leave, the building to strike. But from the fact that she locked Jenny in Dan's bathroom at the loft, she overheard her and new this was the time to strike. She was prepared for this, but I believe the police will find her, and then she will be put in jail and you and Blair can feel safe. So calm down Chuck know that we are all here for you, even if we aren't physically present." Eric finished hugging his brother.

They both finished the hug and sat back starring at Blair, Chuck felt calmer and new he had to be therefore her and stop dwelling on S, he needed to be there for her parents who would be here soon to find their daughter comatose in a hospital bed.

Nate then walked in saying that there was traffic so Blair's parents would be delayed for about another forty-five minutes to an hour. He then sat down himself on the opposite side of Blair's Bed and the three men sat there quietly not knowing what to say.


	35. Chapter 35

Jenny returned half an hour later with a bunch of bags carried by Dan. " I know you said just to get her some pyjamas but I kind of thought that this room needed a little more Blair flare too it. So I got her a couple pyjama sets two with pants for when she wakes up and two dresses with robes for now when she won't be getting up, I got her some new sheets and some flowers to brighten up the room." Jenny said beginning to place things in the room. Chuck noted that the nightgowns were purple and that the flowers were pink peonies Blair's favourite. He had made the right decision in deploying Jenny.

"Thank you Jenny, why don't Eric, Nate and Dan go wait in the hall so we can get a nurse to help us change her." Chuck said standing up.

The boys left the room and Chuck pressed the nurse call button, the same nurse as before came into the room "You called Mr. Bass, how can I help you?" She said

"We would like to change my wife's outfit and her sheets if that is possible?" He asked

"That is possible as long as I get another nurse to help me, if you can leave the clothes out for me and the sheets on one of the chairs I will go get another nurse and we will change everything if you would just step out of the room. I would allow you to Mr. Bass but it needs to be sanitary as she does have wounds." She replied.

"That is fine we will get everything ready for you while you go get the nurse and then when you return we will step out." He said

Jenny passed him the purple nightgown with lighter purple flowers woven into it that had a more modest neckline with the matching robe and matching panties, these Chuck was glad to have as he didn't want Blair being exposed. They then put out the black and white sheet set on the chair taking everything out of its bags and waited. The nurse returned minutes later with another female nurse.

Chuck and Jenny left the room and as they did Jenny turned and said "Thank you." And they left the room joining Nate, Dan, and Eric in the private waiting room down the hall.

"Chuck, Cyrus just called they will be here in 20 minutes, do you want me to go and meet them and bring them up or do you want to go and meet them?" Nate said

"I will go and meet them, and Jenny and Eric how about when the nurse comes back here you go and check on the room and make sure it's up to Blair Bass standards ok? Nate why don't you and Dan go get some balloons or something to make the room look cheery." Chuck said

"Alright you heard the man, to your posts." Dan said "Nate, Chuck and I will go downstairs, and Jen and Eric you two can wait up here." Dan was trying to repent for the way that his girlfriend had acted their relationship had been on the rocks lately since he had taken Blair and Chuck's side in the matter, he hadn't really seen Serena in about two weeks if he was being truthful, which is why he was so shocked to find out what she had done, let alone that she was in his loft, while he wasn't there. He couldn't handle everything that was happening so he just stayed quiet he knew that no one blamed him but he kind of blamed himself thinking that if he had kept better tabs on Serena this might not have happened. He should have seen the warning signs, but as he thought back what would they have been, all she had done since Blair had gotten married was party hard; at first she would bring him with her and then he got tired of it and needed to focus on school and she began to get bored of him. He was positive she was cheating on him and he wasn't sure but he thought she might either be back on drugs or that Carter Baizen was back in town because he thought that he had seen him at one of the clubs. He had to be there for Chuck and Blair and no matter what Serena said he could not be pulled back to her, she wasn't good for him.

"Thank you Dan, Let's get to it people I am assuming it will take a while to get downstairs and I would like anything you two buy to be in the room before Blair's parents arrive." Chuck said.

Nate was speaking to Jenny so Dan and Chuck went ahead to the elevator telling Nate they would meet him downstairs.

They got into an empty elevator, Dan turned to Chuck and said "I'm sorry she did this Chuck, if I had known she was planning anything I would have told you or the police and stopped her." Dan said

"Dan, I don't blame you, I don't blame anyone but her, she did it, she chose to try to ruin my family, I am only glad that she didn't succeed, like most things S has done in her life she has failed at her attempt." Chuck said

"She pulled away from me just after your wedding, I tried to keep it together but if I am to be honest with myself, I haven't seen her in two weeks and I'm pretty sure she is or was cheating on me with Carter Baizen." Dan said.

"Wait Carter is back? Why didn't you tell me sooner, he hates me so much. He and Serena could be partnered up on this, getting high together and plotting to kill my family." Chuck said "I need to speak to the detective on the case, I'll talk to the police at the door, here is my credit card, buy what you think will brighten up the room you and Blair are friends I trust you know some of the things she likes and Nate can help too, he knows Blair better than I would like to admit." Chuck said exiting the elevator on the ground floor where he and Dan went their separate ways.

He walked to the door where two police officers were stationed. "Hello gentlemen, I am looking for the detective in charge of my wife's case?" he said

"Hello, Mr. Bass, he is out right now at your apartment I don't know when he will be returning, he was going to your stepmothers penthouse to speak to her. Did you need to tell him something?" The officer asked

"Yes I believe that the culprit may have an accomplice, who has a personal vendetta against my family." Chuck said.

"Alright I will call him and ask him to come back here to speak with you." The officer said.

"Thank you for your co-operation, I also don't have the detective's number could I get it from you maybe this can be done over the phone?" Chuck asked

The officer handed him the detective's card and Chuck thanked them and made his way over to the side door where Arthur was to drop off his in-laws.


	36. Chapter 36

Not five minutes later did he see Arthur pull up in front of the hospital, as soon as the car came to a full stop his in-laws threw open the door, and were making their way in.

"Charles, where is she?" Eleanor said

"How is she?" Harold said

"How are the twins? How are you?" Cyrus said

"Who did this to our poor Blair?" Roman said

"Hello everyone, I'll take you up to see Blair, I'll explain everything when we get there." Chuck said leading them.

They reached the elevator, and it was empty again, so Chuck began briefing them. "I don't know how much Lily told you so I will start at the beginning, I had gone to work and Blair was home alone, Jenny was to come over and stay with her for the day as I knew my meetings would run late and I didn't want her to be home alone, Jenny was held hostage in her brothers apartment as she went there to drop something off before coming to our apartment, in that time the person who barricaded Jenny went to our apartment and stabbed Blair in the stomach, trying to kill the twins and harm Blair, I found Blair about 15 minutes after it happened so the police are speculating, I then called the police, and we were brought here, Lily then called you, Blair was in Surgery at that point and she and the twins pulled through mostly unscathed. She has some scars and she is currently in a medical induced coma, they aren't aware when she will wake up or how long she is going to be in the hospital."

"Wow Charles that is a lot to take in, is this the floor?" Cyrus said as the elevator dinged open.

"Oh yes this is it I'll take you to see her, just let me tell security you can come in." Chuck said as they approached the room. He told the security outside the door who they all were and then he opened the door. But what he found inside was just so different than how he left it, Blair was in her purple night gown she looked even more angelic if that was possible, the sheets were changed the room looked very Blair the boys had put in some Balloons, and a couple of pictures of flowers and one of a tiffany box. Chuck wasn't sure how they did it but it was perfect, it would be Blair appropriate.

Chuck snapped back into reality to find Eleanor and Harold by her bed crying each with their respective partners consoling them. "Who did this Charles?" Eleanor said in a menacing tone.

"The police are unsure but there lead suspect is … Well its Serena." Chuck said stumbling with the words

"SERENA VAN DER WOODSEN?" Eleanor screamed

"That can't be right, how could she do this, she is one of Blair's oldest friends." Harold said

"She was opposed to the pregnancy from the beginning she threatened Blair earlier in the year, but we didn't take it seriously, she has been pulling away from all her friends and apparently Carter Baizen maybe in the picture. And he has a personal vendetta against Blair and I." Chuck said. "This reminds me I need to go and speak with the detective, why don't you let the news sink in while I step out for a minute."

He left them and went to the waiting room where he found the rest of his friends. "Can you guys go in there and speak to them I need to make a call?" Chuck said

"Sure Chuck, we'll see if they need anything." Jenny said as she pushed Nate out of the room and then pulled Eric and Dan out of the room, to leave Chuck alone. She knew how Blair's parents could be and Chuck was going to need all the help he could get.

"Hello detective it's Chuck Bass." Chuck said

"Hello Mr. Bass, I was actually just going to call you, for two reasons, one was that one of my officers said you were looking for me with a lead. And the other was to tell you that we think we know where Serena is, I have some officers headed there right now." The detective said

"Well I am glad you have some leads, although Serena is great at disappearing if she has to. Unless she is on drugs than she is with one of two people, either Poppy Lifton or Carter Baizen and she would stay in New York, the farthest she would go is the Hamptons. Which reminds me I called to tell you that I heard from Serena's ex-boyfriend that he is pretty sure that Carter Baizen and Serena have been together in the past few months and he has a personal vendetta against both Blair and I." Chuck said.

"Thank you for the tip Mr. Bass I will look into it, and I will call you if there is any news." The detective said hanging up the phone.

The detective was on his way to a nightclub in Brooklyn where gossip girl had spotted Serena.

"Can I see some ID?" The bouncer asked as the detective approached. He flashed his ID and badge and made his way into the club. He had officers at every door in case she saw him and tried to run, but they were all undercover. He had gotten this lead from gossip girl a tip Lily had given him. He had spent most of the day after leaving the Bass penthouse, which really had no clues and the knife was still being processed for prints, at Lily's penthouse where it had been confirmed that Serena had been living, but Lily who was highly cooperative considering, said that she knew Serena had been sleeping there as she should see her leave either in the evening or the morning but they hadn't spoken in weeks and the maids and security had told Lily that she had many male companions one recurring companion in Mr. Carter Baizen.

Lily was shocked to find that all the evidence really did pointed to her daughter but at this realisation she realised that from the time she found out, she had known that Serena was guilty, and it made her feel guilty for Choosing Serena over Charles and Eric whom hadn't done anything wrong. She had helped the detectives in any way she could releasing her phone records, Serena's computer, letting them comb the penthouse for clues and all the security footage from the building. Withholding the computer, all they found was some clothes, packed suitcases, two first class plane tickets to Fiji, some pills, and some alcohol bottles. Nothing too alarming the computer was taking longer as the technician had found a bug on the computer and was trying to restore it. This and the tickets further incriminated Serena.

The detective moved further into the club thinking of anything he had learned about Serena today that could help him. He knew she liked booths, VIP areas and dancing on Bars in a provocative manor, he knew what she looked like, so did his men, but there were a lot of blonde women here tonight and most of them were tall because they were wearing heels.

The detective got a call, looking at the ID he realised that it was his technical guy and ran towards the bathroom to answer it, "Johnson, what did you find?" He asked


	37. Chapter 37

"I finally got it to reboot, that was some virus it was definitely intentional to kill the computer in case we caught on to it. I found conversations in her email, from a Carter Baizen which mostly started off as flirty conversations, then begins with meeting messages, and finally in November there is a mention of Mrs. Bass and how she is upset with her, Carter begins to convince her they should do something to even the score, it seems like he is trying to get into Ms. Van Der Woodsen's pants at first but they meet again and their conversations after become more violent with some stalking of the Basses and then a plan forms where they are to follow Ms. Humphrey and then harm Mrs. Bass. It's not from today it's from a while ago but I can only assume it was delayed because of the Basses impromptu trip to Europe." Johnson replies

"Thanks Johnson you got us enough to move forward." The detective then hung up not wanting to draw attention to himself. He made his way back out to the club and began again to look for Serena and Carter. He had sent some men to the Airport and the VanDerWoodsen Penthouse in case they tried to flee or went home. He caught a glimpse of a booth where there was a blonde girl surrounded by men he couldn't see her face, so he walked over to get a better look. As he got closer, almost reaching the booth, he was stopped by a guy, he looked up at him and realised he had found Carter Baizen without even trying, he didn't do anything so as not to alarm them and cause them to flee.

"Hey Dude, Serena isn't seeing anyone else tonight, her booth is full!" HE said putting up a strong front it was like he was a pimp.

"How much?" The detective said.

"She's not taking anyone else; there is no room for you!" Carter said more forcefully this time.

"One hundred grand?" The detective said.

"Seriously man?" Carter said taken aback by the offer.

"Maybe you can join, let me ask Serena, stay here." Carter said approaching Serena he whispered in her ear and she nodded and then followed Carter out of the booth apologizing and saying she would be right back.

"Well aren't you Sexy!" Serena said taking him in, she was clearly drunk and possibly high also. The detective had them both in his sight, he could arrest one alone for sure but he couldn't risk it.

"What exactly do you want?" Carter said.

"I want to talk with the infamous Serena, well my friend and I do he is just shy." The detective said.

"How about I call him and then we get our own booth and we can get to know you SERENA?" He said making eye contact with her and taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it like gentlemen.

"Fine, but its a hundred grand for him too." Carter said getting a new booth and then explains to the old booth that Serena would be back momentarily. The detective in the meantime called over his partner to come and "Meet Serena."

They spoke for about 5 minutes before he asked for a Hug from Serena so everyone stood up, first the detective, then Carter, than the partner and finally Serena. As Serena went in for a Hug the partner cuffed her and the detective grabbed Carters hands and cuffed him.

"Serena VanDerWoodsen, Carter Baizen you both have the right to remain silent, Anything you say can be used against you in a court of law, You have the right to have an attorney present now and during any future questioning, If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you if you wish." They said as they guided the criminals out of the club and into the Police cars.

"You have the wrong people, we didn't do anything." Carter said. Serena stayed Silent.


	38. Chapter 38

_1 week later_

Serena and Carter had been see by a judge who had given Mr. Baizen bail but which no one posted, and Ms. VanDerWoodsen would not get bail. Their court dates were set to be held two weeks from that date and they were hoping the lead witness would not wake up.

Chuck had been summoned to court along with both the accused families and Jenny Humphrey.

Chuck had sat by Blair's bedside every day, not leaving; he hadn't been home at all, and relied on Jenny to bring him clothes. He was so ragged and he had to make decisions in a moment's time that was until he appointed Cyrus and Eleanor as Interim leaders at Bass industries that he was able to focus solely on Blair. With his legal knowledge and her business sense they were proving to be an adequate surrogate Chuck. However, he was missed and Italy was falling behind without a management team that Chuck was supposed to interviewing this week.

The doctors had been in at the beginning of the week to say that the drugs had worn off but she was still not waking up.

She stayed asleep as he waited for her and the court date grew closer, the twins were developing well and Chuck was present for all the ultrasounds they had done to check them, as he knew Blair would grill him the moment she woke up.

Everyone had been super supportive; bringing him meals, clothes, updates on the company, until it had been over two weeks and he hadn't left the hospital; that was when Nate came in.

"Chuck, it's been over two weeks since you left this room, it's getting ridiculous she isn't waking up, it's going to take some time. I know you don't want to hear this, but it's something you need to hear, it's time we start having shifts here, we will all be here at different times during the day and call you if something happens, this way you can go back to work and even teleconference your interviews in Italy." Nate said

"I know that Nate but I can't leave her, it would feel like I am giving up on her, like I care more about BI than her! Than them!" Chuck said

"Chuck I'm giving you till the end of the week, and then I am creating a schedule and you will follow it and give yourself some time. Blair will understand and if she wakes up or there is a change you will be the first one anyone contacts." Nate said squeezing his friends shoulder and Blair's hand and leaving Chuck to think about it.

He sat there all day as he usually did and prayed for her to wake up; he spoke to her he told the babies a story of a princess and a dark night. It was becoming a routine that he hated. He really wanted to take Nate's idea into his mind but he couldn't shake the feeling of him not fighting for her and them.

On Saturday the second, last day had till he would give Nate his answer he was interrupted at noon by a visitor he hadn't seen before. In walked his stepmother, "Charles, I am so sorry it took me so long to come and visit her, I was ashamed to face either of you after leaving on that day, but Eric has kept me updated and Nathaniel came over yesterday to tell me that you haven't left the hospital in weeks and you haven't hired anyone in Italy, you need to leave Charles at least go and hire the board, I'll take care of the rest and let Cyrus and Eleanor come and visit. You will go back to work Monday for at least 5 hours a day, I will make sure that there is always someone by her side, and you may return at night or after your office time, your world can't stop for Blair and she would never want that for you. I have no doubt that she will be fine and wake up soon." Lily said sitting down and taking Chucks hands in hers.

"I'll do it, but you have to deal with any board meetings! And I will keep my cell phone on the highest volume in case she wakes up and I'm not here." Chuck said. "And thank you for returning I know it was hard for you!" He hugged her and they sat in silence and watched Blair. Lily left about an hour later and went home to make a schedule and call Eleanor and Cyrus to tell them they were off the hook at BI and she would be there tomorrow with Charles to take back the company.

On Sunday, Chuck stayed with Blair all day and all night until 6 am the next morning when Jenny walked in and he kissed Blair and left for the apartment. It was hard for him to go in so he had Eric meet him there, he went in it looked like it had every morning since they had moved in even the kitchen had been cleaned; he went upstairs and took a shower and got dressed. He found Eric on the couch watching TV when he returned. "I think I need to sell this apartment!" Chuck said looking around.

"I think you need to wait for Blair to wake up! She loved this apartment, but I don't doubt that she will agree with you so I would have a backup plan." Eric said laughing as the two made their way down the elevator to Arthur in the awaiting limo so they could be taken to BI.

He began his day with signing paperwork and then at noon he started the interviews, the candidates were good and all spoke English plus Italian and at least two other European languages, making them perfect for BI in Europe. He didn't make any decisions that day he had some ideal candidates for a CFO and some executives, of course he would remain CEO of all of BI but there would need to be someone who could run things day to day under his guidance and he would have final say on everything that went through the company.

He carried on the rest of the week interviewing candidates and by Friday he was set on a management team of 6 executives and then a CFO and who would manage the team financial team. He also hired a COO to run the day to day and begin the hiring process for the other employees. The week went by rather quickly now that he had a purpose. He would check in with whoever was with Blair almost every hour and he kept the hospital schedule on his desk in case there was an emergency.


	39. Chapter 39

Saturday was his first full day with her that week, he was not used to it anymore, and it felt like being there the first day alone with her. It was shocking to see his wife look so beautiful but not be able to wake her or speak to her. At this point it had been 3 weeks and the trial was approaching, another item that Chuck was worried about, concerned with the fact that if Blair didn't testify then they might get a more lenient punishment. Nevertheless, his legal team was amazing and they had assured him that the culprits would get as much time away as they could get them. He just focused on his new Italian team and Blair's health, his only two priorities at the moment.

He sat for some time speaking to her about his week, the new staff he had hired, a mostly male team. But there were some ambitious women who were trying to make their way in the business world without sleeping their way to the top that had reminded him a tiny bit of Blair with their ambition so he had hired them. The team was coming together smashingly and the corporate Italian real estate market did not know what hit it. He then decided that he would read the book he had bought earlier in the week to his unborn children; it was the classic book _Goodnight Moon,_ the only book his father had ever read to him. He spent some time doing that and he got a response because he saw the twins kicking Blair's stomach.

He left around 10 pm and went home to the penthouse, it was so eerie being there alone, he would walk around a bit, but he could always sense that there was something missing, namely that Blair was missing, he spent most of his time in the office avoiding the kitchen altogether. He would research apartment and had found another apartment, well he was building another apartment! It was a new aged building across from central park they would live in the penthouse, which had three floors like this one top floor being a master bedroom, second floor having six bedrooms and six bathrooms, and the main floor with a study, two offices, a living room, dining room, kitchen, and family eating area. He thought it was perfect and would allow the twins their own rooms plus room for more kids or relatives. This building he would gladly sell or teardown in order to erase what had happened there. He had also arranged for their to be tons more security at their new apartment, he just hopped Blair was on the same page as him. The new apartment would take until just before the twins were due, so they were tight on time, but he was thinking they could spend that time in Italy relaxing.

He told Blair all about his plans the next day though she could not hear him, he described everything to her and even tried to bargain with her saying if she woke up soon she would be able to assist in the designs. Even though Chuck new her so well Blair usually was in love with the designs as soon as she saw them. They spent the rest of the day with him at her bed side telling her what was happening in Manhattan and how she was all over the news and tabloids and people had like timers, bets, and vigils as to when she would wake up. And most people were hoping it would be before the trial on Thursday.

Chuck's weekend was over, he spent the week going over the case with his lawyers as well as those representing the state, Jenny, and Nate had reported no Change on Monday. Dan had reported that the Babies had kicked when he read the magazine articles about Blair aloud on Tuesday but overall nothing else. And on Wednesday, Lily said that she had spoken to Blair about being a mother until Chuck interrupted her around 7 pm who had decided he needed to be with her on the day before the trial for strength. Lily had allowed it and left after catching up with Charles. He ate dinner and confessed his anxieties about the case, missing its star witness, and about how he worried that they would get a lesser sentence without her. He planned to leave around 11 as he had to get up by 9 am in order to be ready for court at 10:30, but he had fallen asleep in the hospital chair next to Blair.

He was awoken at three in the morning by a sound he could not place. He opened his eyes but all he saw was darkness, it took time to adjust to the muffled light he was seeing. His head had been resting on Blair's bed and had now been covered by a blanket; he quickly rose moving the Blanket off his head wondering what was going on. He never expected to see what he saw when he finally looked around.

He found the most amazing sight his eyes had ever seen it was Blair awake.

"BLAIR! YOU ARE AWAKE!" Chuck Beamed trying not to frighten her.

"Chuck!" She smiled.

"Why didn't you wake me?" He said.

"I've only been awake for five minutes and I was trying to take all the tubes out, plus I wanted you to rest you looked so peaceful." Blair said placing her hand on his.

"Never do it again, oh how I have missed you" Chuck said moving closer to the bed and placing a kiss on her lips, which she responded to it was like magic, the fire was back and all either could do was become engulfed in it.

"Blair." Chuck said as he pulled away. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I don't want to speak of it Chuck." Blair said trying to capture his attention with a kiss but he broke it.

"Blair you have been in a coma for over 3 weeks, I have been scared to death for you and the lives of our unborn twins. Darling just tell me if you remember." Chuck said

"Three weeks? I am six months Pregnant? How was I out that long, are the twins ok? I am such a horrible mother I wanted to relieve my pain before I considered the lives of my children." She began to cry.

"Calm down Blair you are not a bad mother; you are here because you were protecting your children from harm. The twins are fine you have all had surgery, your placenta was torn but they stitched it, and the amniotic sac the twins are in was split but it was fixed, you have a scar. I spoke to a plastic surgeon, he will remove it for you once you have the twins, it is too dangerous to do now, or I would have done it. You were in a coma first because of the medicine you were given after the operation, it sedated you for a week to ensure the healing of both you and the children, who went well, I have seen their ultrasounds, and they look perfect. I have just been here waiting for you to wake up everyone has visited and wished you well. Also... Uhm...Blair there is a trial tomorrow so we need to speak about what you remember about what happened. About who did this to you." Chuck said

"You mean how I falsely let my best friends into our apartment because she said she had changed and was ready to accept the twins, then she grabbed a knife stabbed my stomach laughed and then fled the building and I was hurt too badly to call anyone." Blair said in tears

"Darling it's not your fault,." Chuck said making his way over to her bed and sitting beside her engulfing her in a hug. "Serena is in police custody now, and she is going to go to jail on a whole list of charges. You will only have to see her in the court room and then she will be out of our lives forever." Chuck said "But right now as much as I would love to speak with you I believe the knocking I heard was that of the doctors who have ben paged since your monitors probably indicate you are awake."


	40. Chapter 40

Blair hugged Chuck, and then he said that the doctors could enter. They told Chuck that they needed to check her vitals; he said he would step into the hall, as he had to make some phone calls. The first was to Eleanor's penthouse which notified all of Blair's parents, then Dorota, Lily, Jenny and Nate, and finally to Dan. They were all ecstatic but agreed not to come because Chuck did not want to overwhelm Blair or alert the defense attorney of the prosecutor's star witness being awake. He then called the lawyers and told them, they too were ecstatic as it would ensure that the defendants got the maximum penalty. Chuck then notified the Detective first hypothetically asking if Blair was awake would he have to tell the defense attorneys when he said since she was already on the witness list and her recollection as the primary victim was always expected they would not necessarily need to notify the defense. Chuck then told them that Blair was in fact awake and they could come and speak with her if need be.

By 8 am, Blair had been given a clean bill of health, with some physiotherapy as it was difficult for her legs to support the weight both her weight and that of her protruding belly; since they had been resting for 3 weeks. She was then visited by Chuck's attorneys who took her statements, and the police who did the same. And at 9 am, she was free to go, the discharge papers had been signed by Chuck and they took the service elevator to their awaiting limo.

"Wow Chuck, that was intense." Blair said snuggling into him inside the limo.

"I know I'm sorry darling but it had to be done; I can only imagine how difficult it is to remember all the things she has done. I know when I found out, I was so sad and scared, and finding you in that position on the floor, I thought you were dead. But you are fine and that is all that matters." Chuck said

"Thank you darling, knowing your hear and that are babies are ok makes me feel better and gives me the courage to stand up to her." Blair said with her eyes closed from her place on his shoulder.

"I am so proud of you Blair, and I am overjoyed that you have finally woken up and we can be a family again in our penthouse." Chuck said

The words our penthouse made Blair's eyes shoot open and her pulse quicken. "Chuck I can't go back there, I will have to relive it every day, I can't do it." She said panicked

"Alright Blair, I foresaw this and have bought a new building directly beside central park with a brand-new penthouse for us I am currently doing renovations that will take about 3 months to finish. So I thought in the mean time we could go to Italy; put all of our stuff in storage sell the apartment immediately and leave after the trial." Chuck said.

"I completely agree Chuck and for now I think we should get a hotel suite, we can send Dorota and a crew out in the morning to decide what to pack and what to store." Blair said

"Alright Blair." Chuck said lowering the partition on the limo. "Arthur can you take us to the Empire instead of home." Chuck quickly texted the hotel that they wanted a junior suite and would be there in 15 minutes.

They reached the hotel and Blair and Chuck decided that they would need clothing for the trial so they sent out the hotels personal shopper to get them the items Blair had chosen from the Bergdorf's catalogue online. 25 minutes later, she arrived, with a dress for Blair, plus shoes a headband, stockings and makeup. And a suit for Chuck, with new Gucci shoes, and a tie that perfectly complemented both Blair's dress and headband. They both got dressed, Blair in the bathroom and Chuck in the room and were presentable by 10 am, they made their way down the service entrance to the awaiting limo and Arthur took them to the court.

The ride to the courthouse was making Blair anxious and Chuck could tell, so he kept grabbing her hands and giving her reassuring looks. That this would be over soon, well at least he hoped it would be, Chuck knew that if the Judge had any reasonable doubt this case could be dragged out for a while no matter who was involved. She had been unconscious until now with what he hoped were happy memories, and now she is back to the hell that caused her to almost die and lose her children.

She was meant to face her attacker, her best friend, and a firing squad of lawyers within the next half an hour. She needed to muster up all the Blair Waldorf-Bass strength she could and do her best to keep her mind on the fact that this woman had tried to kill her, on purpose.

The car came to a stop outside the main entrance of the courthouse. Arthur came around and opened up the limo door, Chuck got out first and extended his hand towards Blair she took it and then got out and was bombarded by a ton of media personnel trying to ask her questions and get the first pictures of Blair after her attack. The bodyguards Chuck hired and the police helped form a barrier around the couple so that they could make it safely up the steps and into the New York courthouse.

Once inside they went through the metal detectors and then met up with their lawyers and the state prosecutor's outside the courtroom who walked them inside and to the plaintiff area. Serena & Carters lawyers were on the defence side prepping. However, when they saw Blair enter the room a look of panic spread across their faces and they began scurrying around looking for things.

Chuck had linked arms with Blair and walked her to the first bench behind the lawyers. They had arrived right on time so all of their fa had already arrived and were seated. They all gave Blair encouraging smiles though there was no time to speak as the Judge walked in.


	41. Chapter 41

The trial seemed to go on forever, through in reality the whole thing was wrapped up in a week, both sides of the case fought hard but with all the evidence and testimonies that the prosecutors had in their favour it wasn't difficult for both the judge and jury to find Serena & Carter guilty. It was so emotional for everyone and both Chuck and Blair were called to testify about what happened that day, Blairs testimony was the saddest thing that anyone heard. And it was difficult for Chuck to hear what she remembered and how all of this had actually come to be. Serena was charged with 3 counts of assault, 2 counts of conspiracy to commit murder and was sentenced to 20 years in prison without parole. Carter was charged with aiding and abetting, and 2 count of conspiracy to commit murder, however because he testified against Serena, he was only sentenced to 5 years in prison with the option of parole. Serena was taken to a maximum-security prison in Ohio to serve out her sentence. Carter was taken to a minimum-security prison in upstate New York another part of his deal for testifying against Serena.

With the trial behind them Blair and Chuck said goodbye to both of their families and flew to their villa in Tuscany to recuperate. Lily and Eleanor both promised to come and visit as soon as they could.

Upon arrival in Italy, Chuck had made sure that Roman and Harold would be at the house so that Blair would have a good support system around her. She was nearing her third trimester and Chuck wanted to make sure she was comfortable and that everything she needed was within her reach. She was ecstatic to see her father and step-father but mostly just wanted to sleep.

Chuck woke up the next morning to clothing being thrown out of the closet toward the bedroom. He walked into the closet to find Blair in her robe with her hair wet angrily throwing clothing.

"What's wrong darling?" he said.

"Nothing Fits. I'm a huge whale, I can barely stand up for 20 minutes to take a shower and I look disgusting. Look at this stupid scar its terrible." she said looking down at her protruding belly.

"Blair, you are absolutely beautiful and you don't look like a whale you look like a petite woman who is having twins. You know you have 2 babies in there, not one. And as for the clothes, you can walk around naked for all I care." he winked at her seductively. "Or we can go shopping, I'm sure there is something in there that fits you for now at least or you can try and wear my tracksuit." she gave him a death glare "or I can send one of the staff to pick you something up from that boutique you like in town." he said sitting her down on the settee in the closet. She was so petite that all the extra weight made it hard for her to stand for long periods of time.

Blair glared at Chuck; in her mind she knew he was right but her body issues were getting the best of her. She felt like a whale, she looked terrible, her breasts had gotten bigger but that didn't help. Plus, the scar on her stomach only caused her to remember how she got it and without clothing to cover it up she had to stare at it. She couldn't even look down at her belly and caress it the way she wanted to without hitting the stupid scar. She quickly grabbed the closest thing to her that looked large, it happened to be a gag shirt that Nate had gotten for Chuck's bachelor party which said "buy me a shot I'm tying the knot" she put it on and walked back out to the bedroom. She got in the bed and phoned the kitchen to bring her breakfast in bed.

Chuck thought she looked hilarious in the shirt but didn't say anything instead he joined her in bed. "You know Blair, I know a couple of things we could do that don't involve any clothing at all." he said getting closer to her and beginning to nibble on her neck. She was flustered but ultimately pulled away. "Not now chuck, I'm not feeling well. And the staff is going to be bringing me breakfast any minute. Don't you have work at BIEE to do." she said shrugging him off. She wasn't ready for sex yet; the doctors had cleared her body but her mind wasn't ready yet.

"Well, yes they have been trying to get me in for a meeting for some time now, but I want to focus on you and the twins so I said no. But if you want to be alone, I can go in for a few hours. And maybe you can spend some time with your father and Roman." He said frustrated, he knew she needed time but he was Chuck Bass and he had an insatiable Libido. He'd just have to have an extra-long shower when he got home. He kissed her forehead and then he was gone off to BIEE to see how the European expansion had been going.

The maid brought her breakfast about 2 minutes later and she ate in bed in silence. About 5 minutes after the maid had returned to collect the dishes her father and Roman knocked and entered the room. "Blair bear, how are you feeling? You look good, better than when I last saw you." Harold said taking in Blair's appearance.

"Yes, you do except, what are you wearing?" Roman said looking at the weird t-shirt Blair was wearing.

"Well if you two must know, I don't seem to fit into anything in this closet except this. Thanks, so much for your concern but I would like to be alone right now." she said pulling the blanket up and lying down.

"if that is what you want Blair, we will leave you alone. I'll tell the contractors to take the day off so they don't bother you." Harold said going over and kissing Blair's head.

This self-deprecating behaviour went on for 2 weeks. Harold and Roman had no success getting her back to her normal self. They were able to get her a few maternity outfits though and some more flattering pyjamas to wear since she had cordoned herself off in the master suite. The contractors couldn't finish the room and were quite behind schedule. At the end of the 1st week, Eleanor flew in hoping that her presence would shake Blair out of her funk, she even brought her some custom outfits. But nothing seemed to work, Eleanor was successful though in getting Blair to at least take a shower and move from the master bedroom to one of the guest rooms so the contractors could finish the room. There was just under three months until they needed the room. Chuck had even tried to bring Blair's old therapist in and a trauma therapist but neither helped. At the end of the second week they were all fed up and all of her parents had to leave. Chuck racked his brain as to what he could do to help his wife, he ended up calling Georgina Sparks. She was a last resort but her and Blair had gotten over their issues and she was even in their wedding party and Georgina had relocated to London for a guy just after their wedding so she was just a short plane ride away and if anyone could get Blair out of this funk it would be her.


	42. Chapter 42

"To what do I owe the pleasure Bass." she said answering the phone.

"To the point, I knew I tolerated yours and Blairs friendship for a reason." Chuck replied and then launched into the issue at hand.

"It's funny that you called me, I was actually wondering how the trial went but didn't want to pry. I will be at your home on Friday. I think I know exactly what she needs. Also can you make yourself scarce for the entire weekend." Georgina said.

Chuck wasn't keen on leaving Blair alone with anyone after what happened but he figured he could stay in his newly finished hotel and be just a short drive away plus the staff would be present. "Fine Georgina we have a deal, I hope whatever you have planned works. Also the staff will be here all weekend." he said warningly, Georgina knew he was just being over protective but she placated him.

"Oh it will. And all the better I love being weighted on hand and foot you know that. Don't tell her I'm coming." Georgina said and with that they said their good byes and hung-up.

Chuck retreated to the guest room to check on blair she was just lying in bed staring at the ceiling. She had clearly just showered but was wearing the Bachelor party shirt rather than one of her new outfits. He just joined her in bed and told the staff to bring dinner to the room.

They ate in silence as they had been doing for 2 weeks. After dinner chuck tried to put on a movie and hold blair but she stiffened her body so he couldn't and they just watched the movie in silence. He thought just 2 more days and hopefully I will get my Blair back.

Wednesday and Thursday followed the same pattern. And Chuck was ready to lose his mind, he woke up before his alarm on Friday and basically jumped out of bed. He kissed Blair's forehead and said Good morning she replied and then rolled over and snuggled back under the blanket. He quickly got dressed and grabbed his small weekend bag, went out to the golf cart and drove over to the landing strip he had sent the Jet for Georgina so she would be able to come directly to the villa. She was already getting off the Jet when he got there and she wasn't alone, she had basically a team of people with her.

"What is this I thought you were coming alone?" he said.

"This is my team Chuck; trust me they work miracles. Now direct your staff to help me and my team off load everything and then make yourself scarce. You can come back at 5:00pm on Monday." Georgina said waving him off. He directed Martino to get some more staff and one of the baggage carts to help Georgina and then he drove back to the house and got into his waiting town car. He glanced back at the house as he left hoping that it would go back to feeling like home when he returned.

Georgina took the first cart that arrived. Instructing her team to work with the staff and set everything up in the formal living room. She may have not been to the villa before but Blair had given her a skype tour and sent her a floor plan, partially to make her jealous and partially to ask for some design ideas. Georgina was pretty good at décor and Blair was willing to ask for help at the time.

When she got to the house, she went directly to the master bedroom 1st to check the progress on the nursery, it was a part of her plan, then she grabbed a couple of the new couture dresses that Eleanor had brought. She had a plan and she had spoken to quite a few people in NY to make sure that she was successful. She left the master bedroom and went directly to the guestroom chuck told her they had been staying in.

She didn't knock she just walked in opened up all the curtains and said "Get up bitch, I'm here to work some Georgina magic."

"Ugh, why would he call you? Can you just go home or at least go away I am not up for "visitors" right now." Blair said covering her head with a pillow.

"No can do mamacita! Now get up, put your robe over that stupid-ass t-shirt and come with me." she said sternly. Blair resisted again and Georgina called for someone names George and Amir, two large men came to her room. "Now either get up and do what I said or my friends here will get you up." Georgina said in a fake sweet voice.

Blair grumbled but ultimately got up. "Fine, but I'm not leaving this house." she said.

"I figured you would say that so I brought in an entire team of people. Now let's start with the spa people." she said as Blair followed her out of the room and into the formal living room where there were different stations and temporary rooms built with pipe and draping.

She was first ushered over to the spa area and given a facial, mani, pedi and a sea salt body scrub. Then she went to the next room and her usual waxing lady was there and gave her the usual. Blair felt a little bit better at having some of her usual beauty routines being complete. This took up most of the day but Georgina had one last appointment for her. With her hairdresser Manuel. "You need a new look Blair; you need to be able to look in the mirror and see the strong woman that we all see. The woman who is going to be a mom in just a few short months, it's the first step toward a new you." Georgina said, Manuel nodded in agreement.

"Usually I ask what you want, but today I think you just need what I have planned. Now take your non-alcoholic cider and sit back and relax." Manuel said handing her the champagne flute and putting the cape around her. He turned her hair away from the mirror and began his project.

Georgina decided that she would update Blair on her life while Manuel worked. "Alright since you haven't been in the mood to talk and I haven't seen you in forever let me tell you about my life." Blair didn't complain or say anything she just nodded, hearing about someone else's life and their problems would help her take her mind off her own issues.

" _As you know I followed my boyfriend Michael to London just after your wedding. He was great for a while but he was really stuffy and didn't actually live in London he lived in the suburbs, it was terrible, I stayed with him for like 1 week but then I was done. I left him and went to actual London and stayed at the 4seasons. That is where I met Philip the Scotsman, he is like the complete opposite of Michael, passionate, kinky (she winked), loves to travel and he actually wanted to get to know me. At first, I thought he was just some meathead but once I agreed to go out with him, I learned a lot about him. He lived in a small flat like 20 minutes from the 4seasons and I was like ugh he's poor but he was intriguing. He took me all over London and showed me all the coolest spots, I have been to London like 10 times and never seen any of it. Then after like 2 months he said he had to go back to Scotland because of his business. He said he would be back soon, but before he left, he said he really liked me and he wanted to bring me to Scotland. I said no because I have been burned before by 2 Scotsman who brought me to Scotland and then I had to trek through the highlands and they lived in like this tiny village and they were just trying to wife me. One of them just wanted me for my hair, it was when I thought being a redhead was a good idea. Anyway, he told me that he would be back in a couple of months and we could meet up then but if I changed my mind here was the address of his office, of course I am with a guy for 2 months and I didn't even ask what he did, he worked in marketing and production for a whiskey company called Scottish Collie. It explained how he kept getting us into clubs and exclusive places, he was the whiskey supplier. Anyway, I stayed in London and I tried to just do me you know be Georgina Sparks; heiress, party girl, liberated woman. But I caught feelings for the big brute, I lasted a week without him, he lasted 2 days before he texted me. I jumped on a train because it was either that or a bus and got to the brewery on a Tuesday afternoon wanting to surprise him. But it was me who was surprised. It wasn't some mom & pop brewery. It was William Grant & Sons Whiskey Company the 3_ _rd_ _largest whiskey company in the world, Scottish Collie is just a division of the company. I was like wow he works for a big company that's nice, but when I went in the receptionist was like do you have an appointment with Mr. MacGregor and obviously, I tried to bullshit her but she wasn't having it. So, I ended up telling the truth and she didn't really like me so she told me to wait and you know what I actually did wait for like 2 hours but when he didn't show up I pulled a page out of your book and decided to do a little deductive reasoning and decided to leave I went into the pub in the main part of town got a pint and made some casual inquiries. Which let me to finding out that the McGregor Clan owned William Grant & Sons and Philip was no marketing and promotions manager he was the son of Charles Alexander Michael Grant MacGregor. He was rich, but honestly at that point that didn't matter to me, I had already left London for this little town in Scotland called North Lanarkshire just for a guy I had previously thought was a marketing and promotions manager. I mean me of all people not caring at all about money. Anyway, I found a couple of chatty ladies at the pub who told me that the MacGregors lived in their family home on the grounds of Bothwell Castle." Georgina said finally taking a breath and a drink of her champagne._

"What happened next? You found his house did you get the guy?" Blair asked intrigued by the story. Manuel had tuned them out, and was busy working on Blair's hair.

"Ok before she finishes, we need to rinse your hair out." he said tuning into the fact that the lady who hired him had stopped talking. Blair got up and let Manuel wash out her hair, returned to her seat and waited for Georgina to continue her story.

" _alright well the castle and grounds are located in Belshill which is a bit of a trek from the city. I got the only cabby in town to agree to take me to the Belshill town square, which cost me a butt load of money as there isn't really anything out there other than the MacGregor Family home. I get to the town square and find like one little kid sitting at the fountain and ask him which way to the MacGregor house, of course I tried to use the GPS but apparently, they haven't mapped out the backwoods of Scotland. The kid told me it was like a 5-minute walk in that direction and pointed to it, I gave him a fiver for his time, apparently, I'm nice now. Anyway, I walk on this little pathway for what is more like 10 minute's and I was wearing heels not expecting to have to walk this much and I had a small suitcase. I finally get to a gate and its covered in Ivy and looks like it hasn't been opened in like forever, I was like completely dejected, so I sat down on the ground not really caring about my outfit anymore. It was a designer Roberto Cavalli and it was destroyed by mud, and rain, because of course it started to rain. So I get up ready to walk back to town when a small lady walks toward me. She says "oh you poor dear, what are you wearing, you must be freezing, come along I will take you up to the house and you can get dried off and then we will sort you out." she was like this really cute old lady who brought me to what I now know is an ATV. She brought me up past the Bothwell Castle to this giant mansion on a hill with a couple smaller mansions around the sides making a small community but the smaller houses were far enough away and had their own land. Anyway, she brings me into the kitchen and takes my things, gives me dry clean clothes. Yoga pants and a big sweatshirt which are clearly not hers._

" _So, dearie what were you doing out there all alone?" she asked as she puts a kettle on in what I realized was an impeccably furnished kitchen the outside of the house was still old but the inside was like brand new._

" _I am looking for someone actually. I met a guy in London about 2 months ago and he invited me to Scotland but I stupidly said no. And then I realised I really liked him so I came out here to track him down. Which through a series of stupid decisions brought me here." Georgina said grabbing the piping hot mug the woman had set in front of her and using it to warm up her hands._

" _Well that is a nice story. But who are you looking for there aren't many young men around here maybe I can help you find him?" she replied._

" _That would be great. Actually, I am looking for Philip MacGregor. Oh, and how impolite of me you would think I never had a coming out party, I never even asked your name after you showed me such kindness no one in New York would take in a stranger and help them out." Georgina said._

" _My name is Agnes Elspeth Fenella Crowley MacGregor, but you can call me Aggie everyone does. Now by chance would your name be Ms. Georgina Sparks?" Aggie asked._

" _It is, why do you know my name?" Georgina said in a slightly frightened tone._

" _Nothing to be scared of dearie, you have just been the only thing my grandson phil can talk about. It's been a bit annoying but seeing you know I can see what enthrals him with you. Philly should be along soon; he would have just left the company with his father and they should be on their way home. Why don't I show you to the guest room and you can get cleaned up and join us for dinner." Aggie said._

" _has he really been talking about me?" Georgina questioned as she stood up and followed Aggie out of the kitchen and upstairs to the bedrooms. She told her to wait there for her as the house was quite large and could get confusing if you aren't familiar with it. Georgina took a shower and freshened up putting on one of the outfits in her suitcase that would hopefully do for dinner. Looking at the house she was pretty sure dinner would be formal. Unfortunately, she ruined her shoes and she only brought the one pair so she was forced to stay in the incredibly comfortable and warm slippers aggie had lent her. When she was ready, she sat on the bed and waited for aggie to come and get her. She had been through enough today and didn't need to get lost again._

 _Downstairs Philip and his father got home from work and were greeted by Philips mother Fiona and his Sister Arabella. Philip then went to change into some casual clothes for dinner and then returned downstairs and found his grandmother puttering around in the kitchen. "Evening Granny Aggie, what are you up to?" he said._

" _Oh, nothing dear. But I met the loveliest creature today on my daily property tour. She is upstairs in the guest room. Would you mind fetching her for dinner? I don't want her getting lost, seems she's had quite an ordeal already." Aggie said with a smile._

" _Fine Granny but only for you and this better not be another attempt by you and mum to get me to settle down with a local girl." he said._

" _Oh, I promise she isn't local. Now go get her before you are late for dinner and your mum has a fit." Aggie said pointing him to the stairs._

 _Philip went up the stairs, hoping this wasn't a set-up he really wasn't in the mood. He missed Georgina though he had only known her for a short time he really liked her and had strong feelings for her. He was pretty upset when she turned down his invitation to come to Scotland with him but it had only been 2 months and he understood she wasn't ready._

 _He knocked on the door and waited. When no answer came, he knocked again. He figured maybe she already went downstairs but figured he should open the door and check to make sure. He opened the door and looked around at first glance he didn't see anyone but it was a big room then he saw a figure lying on the bed. He thought the girl must have fallen asleep; he approached the bed where she was sleep he face covered by her hair. He called out wake-up a couple of times and she didn't even stir, it reminded him of Georgina she could sleep through anything she was usually only woken up by physical touch. He figured he should shake her and try and wake her up, upon shaking her she snuggled closer to the blanket searching for warmth, she was barely wearing anything and what she was wearing was much to formal for family dinner. This was definitely a set-up with one of his mums' friends' daughters. He gave her a more aggressive shake and said get up. She stirred and sat up facing away from him. She turned around and philip was stunned._

" _G what are you doing here?" he said pulling her up into a hug which she quickly returned and then kissed him._

" _What do you think I am doing here; I came to see you idiot. I barely lasted a week without you, and that is something that has never happened to me." she said looking up at him._

" _Well, I'm glad you are here. I missed you too." he said holding her close._

" _I'm glad im here too even if it was like the most difficult thing I have ever done in my life. I must love you to have gone through all this." she said not realizing she said love until it was too late. "what I mean is …" she was cut off by Philip kissing her._

" _I love you too Georgina." he said against her lips. They kissed for a bit before Philip heard his grandma yelling up the stairs that they were holding up dinner._

" _we better go down to dinner and I can introduce you to the family." he said pulling her by the hand and guiding her to the dinner table. It was in an informal room and everyone was in plain clothes, Georgina felt a bit over dressed but these were her clothes so she just sat down next to Philip ._

" _Everyone, I would like you to meet Georgina Sparks." Philip said taking her hand._

" _So this is the girl that our philly is smitten with." his mother said. "I'm Fiona, this is my husband Charlie, our daughter Arabella, you know Philip and this is my mother-in-law Agnes." she introduced and motioned to each person as she said their name._

" _It's a pleasure to meet you all Philip has told me about all of you and I actually met Aggie earlier. She actually is the one who found me on my way here. But that is a long story." Georgina said._

" _Well Philip has told us a great deal about you as well miss. But I am hungry so why don't we dig in and we can hear all about your long story later on." Charles said_

" _Sounds like a plan dad." Philip said reaching for the ham and serving Georgina and then himself._

 _Dinner was great and Georgina seemed to get along with most of the family except Arabella who seemed suspicious of her. After dinner they retired to the living room for coffee._

" _So, Georgina what are you doing here? You didn't want to come with my brother when he asked you?" Arabella said._

" _Bella be nice." Fiona said._

" _No she is right I was scared when philip asked me to join him here it had only been 2 months and I thought it was too soon. Plus I am a bit of a snob and I didn't want to treck through the scottish highlands with some marketing and promotions manager. But once philip was gone I missed him, I tried to be myself and move on but I just couldn't. I had actually caught feelings for the first time in a long time. So I got on a bus and went to the company because that was the only info I had a business card and Philips cell phone number. I wanted it to be a surprise so I didn't call. I went to the company and asked to see you. But the main secretary brushed me off, because I didn't have an appointment. She told me to wait for you but after 2 hours I got impatient and went into the town to see if I could figure out where you lived and surprise you. Two really gossipy ladies told me all about your family and how you owned the distillery, but really that didn't matter to me all I cared about was finding you. So I got a taxi to take me to Belshill, but it would only take me to the square. From there a kid told me that Bothwell castle was 5 minutes in that direction. I walked for 10 and found a gate, that looked like it hadnt been used in years. I sat down dejected that I would never be able to find you. And it started to rain, that is when Aggie found me and brought me here, gave me some clean dry clothes and offered me some tea. Then she found out who I was and invited me to stay. And that is the story of how I came to be here." Georgina finished._

 _Bella was actually astonished by the story. "You went through all that for this idiot? Wow you must really love him."_

" _I do, I really do." Georgina said taking Philip's hand._

 _She had won over the whole family with her story of persistence for love._

"Any who that is how I met my fiancé Philip; we've been together for just over 6 months. About as long as you have been pregnant Blair" Georgina said

"Wow G, that is a crazy story. I cannot believe it's true but I just noticed the giant Emerald on your left hand." Blair said.

"Yep it's all true I live with Philip now, part-time in Scotland and part-time in London. It's really nice. I have some friends and his sister and I are really close though I do miss New York sometimes so when Chuck called me up, I was more than happy to come and see you." GEorgina said.

"Thank you for coming G. you are the person I needed." Blair said tearing up.

"And I am done." Manuel said and he turned Blair around.

He cut her hair from mid-back length to shoulder length gave her some auburn and caramel low-lights and styled it. She looked like a completely different person.

"Wow." Blair said looking at herself.

"You look hot. Except for that ugly shirt and robe. Why don't you go put on one of the outfits out there and we can have dinner on the terrace?" Georgina said.

"Good Idea G. I haven't been outside in days and I could use some fresh air after breathing in all these chemicals today." Blair said going to the clothing rack and picking out a loose purple dress. She went into the make-shift changeroom and put it on. The change room had no mirrors inside so Blair didn't get to see how she looked until it was all on her already. She was pretty happy with the result and was still in an agreeable mood which made Georgina happy.

They had dinner under the stars on the back deck, it was an amazing pasta dish that the chef whipped up. After dinner they chatted and Blair filled Georgina in on all the comings and goings of her life and vice-versa. Georgina was to be married in October in Scotland. It was pretty late when they got to bed. Blair showed Georgina to one of the many guest rooms and then went back to the guest room she was sleeping in. The bed linen had been changed and there were fresh pyjamas laid out for her. She was so tired she just put them on and went to sleep.

Georgina woke her up again the next morning but Blair was much more compliant until she was getting dressed and she saw the scar then she started to revert.

Georgina ignored it and forced her to eat breakfast with her in the kitchen. Then she dragged her up the stairs to the master bedroom.

"why are we here I know what my bedroom looks like." Blair said when they entered the room.

"Yes, you do but you don't know what the nursery looks like." Georgina said she then came up behind Blair with a blindfold covering her eyes.

"Ugh I designed it, of course I know what it looks like." Blair responded.

"No, you haven't seen the reality of it." Georgina said. She took Blairs shoulders and guided her into what was once her closet but was now a finished nursery. She stopped once they were in the middle of the room and then took the blindfold off.

Blair blinked to adjust her eyes to the light and took in the room. It was perfect, the cribs were set up beside each other. The murals of baby animals had been painted and all the purple accent pieces looked amazing. She began crying looking around, she got up close to the cribs and looked at the space above each one where each of their names would be written once her and Chuck chose them. She rubbed her bump and was met with kicks which made her cry more. Georgina left her alone in the room and went out to sit on the couch in the main room and wait. About 20 minutes later Blair came out.

"I'm gonna be somebody's mommy!" She said.

Georgina nodded "yep and judging by how much time and effort you put into a part-time nursery your gonna be a great mom. And you have Chuck to support you." Blair nodded and hugged her friend thanking her for everything she had done.

"I have one more gift for you. Follow me." she said. Blair did as she was told and followed Georgina into the master bathroom.

"I noticed something yesterday and today. You don't like looking in the mirror. And I know its because of the scar. It's a constant memory of what happened. But I have a solution for that too. Sit down on this chair and lift your shirt." Georgina said. Blair gave her a quizzical look "humor me." she said and Blair sat and lifted her shirt.

She grabbed something off the counter and then put it on Blairs stomach right where the scar was. When she was done, she told Blair to stand up and look at herself in the mirror.

"It's gone. How?" Blair said.

"It's not actually gone but I put some simulation skin on it. It's a little trick I learned to cover up hickeys or mistake tattoos well until you can remove them. It's a great product it feels just like your skin and its virtually seamless and you can keep it on for long periods of time. You should probably only have to change it like 2 or 3 times before you have the babies." Georgina said.

Blair looked in the mirror Georgina was right she really couldn't tell where the seams were and she could rub her stomach and be happy she was so happy she started to cry.

"Thank you so much for all of this G, I didn't know I needed any of it. But you made me into a new Blair." she said hugging Georgina who tried not to fall as Blair's stomach was launched at her.

"honestly Blair it was my pleasure, I know you have been through a lot and I couldn't help you when everything was happening. But I can help you now. And since we are both in Europe and one of us has her own private jet maybe we can actually see each other from time-to-time." Georgina said.

"Yes definitely. But I'm not going to Scotland, at least not while I'm pregnant so you will have to come here. Now why don't we go sit and have some lunch and you can show me some pictures of you and your Scotsman. Is it really true that they don't wear anything under their kilts?" Blair asked.

"I'm not sure if they all don't but mine doesn't." Georgina laughed and they walked down to the sunroom for lunch. After lunch they went for a swim Blair in a one piece not because she was ashamed of her scar but because it offered more support for her enormous breasts and stomach. Blair and Georgina enjoyed the pool and then sunbathing. Blair stepped out to make a call at one point but then she returned.

Around 5pm the butler came to tell Blair that her guests had arrived. The girls dried off and put on their robes. Blair assured Georgina they didn't need to get dressed. They walked into the sunroom and the furniture had been removed and in its place were 2 massage tables.

"I didn't really know how to say thank you for everything you did so I figured I could start with a massage." Blair said.

Georgina squealed excitedly; she always was a sucker for a good massage. Poor Blair had to get on the special table with the stomach hole but nevertheless she enjoyed it. After their massages they had a light dinner and went to bed exhausted after the day they had.


	43. Chapter 43

The next morning Blair woke up Georgina. "I think you should go home." Blair said.

"Um, ok, I thought we were friends why are you kicking me out?" Georgina said puzzled.

"We are friends but I need you to leave because ..." Blair trailed off.

"Spit it out woman or I'm not leaving." Georgina threatened.

"Fine. I am really horny and I want my husband to come home now and fix it." Blair said.

"Ok you need to be fucked. Why didn't you just say so. I will be out of your hair in an hour. I'm sure that you have already called the jet to come and get me so I will just pack my things and be on my way." Georgina said.

"Thank you." Blair said hugging her. She then texted Chuck to come home NOW.

Georgina was just finished packing up her things when Chuck arrived. He passed by Georgina's room.

"What's wrong? why did she text me? is everything ok? Where is she? Why are you leaving?" Chuck said.

"Nothing is wrong! I'll let Blair fill you in on everything. All I have to say is your welcome and I'm sure she is in the master bedroom." Georgina said waving him off.

Chuck was still confused and ran off toward the bedroom.

When he got there, he didn't see Blair at first but once he closed the door, she immerged from the closet wearing nothing but his signature scarf. Chuck swallowed hard but didn't move an inch. She walked over to the bed and climbed up on it and then wiggled her finger motioning for chuck to join her. He didn't need to be asked twice he started removing his clothes as he walked to the bed ending up naked as he reached her.

"I missed you." Chuck said kissing her.

"How much did you miss me?" She said.

"how about I show you." chuck said laying her down on the bed and working his way down her body with kisses. Blair moaned very loudly.

Georgina heard her as she was heading for the door and smiled. She had worked the miracle she promised and now Chuck Bass owed her. It was a great feeling, plus now she got to go home and enjoy her Scotsman.

Chuck and Blair didn't leave their room for 2 days. The staff just brought them meals. They thoroughly enjoyed themselves after going over a month without each other.

On Wednesday morning Blair woke Chuck up with a kiss. He responded almost immediately. "Not right now Bass. Get up I want to show you something." he did as he was told throwing on a pair of briefs and following her.

She put her hands over his eyes and guided him into the nursery just like with Georgina when she had him in the middle of the room she uncovered his eyes and let him take it in while she waddled over to the rocking chair. He looked around and was mesmerized by how beautiful it was.

"You really outdid yourself with this Blair its absolutely perfect." he said walking over to stand by her. She motioned for him to help her up and he did so.

"It's just missing one thing. The babies names stenciled over the cribs." she looked over at Chuck.

"I still have the list of names but I still think we should wait until they are here, so we can see what fits them." Chuck said.

"Ugh Chuck, you know I hate waiting and surprises. I like things to be planned out." Blair said.

"Blair it's really not that much longer, but why don't we go over the list again together and see if there are some top choices." Chuck said going to his wall safe in his closet and getting the paper.

"Fine at least narrowing it down will get us one step closer." Blair said sitting down on the couch in their room.

The names on the list were:

 **Boy Names:** Benvenuto, Nicola, Marco, Valente, Alessandro, Pietro, Leonardo, Angelo, Bello, Domani, Giuseppe, Tomaso, Antonio, Francesco, Giovanni, Luigi, Stefano

 **Girl Names:** Christina, Ginevra, Isabella Mara, Eleanora, Lia, Bianca, Liliana, Livia, Carmella, Aurora, Chiara, Rosa, Rita, Angela, Maria, Gina, Stefania, Lisa, Vittoria

They sat there for what seemed like ages going back over each name and by dinner time they had settled on 3 boy names and 3 girl names. Blair was much happier.

But she was still anxious. So, Chuck decided that they should take a small vacation while she was still able to fly. They went to Monaco to enjoy the beaches, hotels and extravagance. Even though Blair was pregnant she enjoyed herself and got an amazing tan and had some of the most amazing food. Plus, Chuck was at her beck and call for all of her cravings. One night she woke up at 2am wanting salted caramel ice cream and a sleepy Chuck and the concierge actually found it for her. That was a great 2 weeks for Blair, Chuck didn't get much relaxation but he was happy Blair was happy.

Upon their arrival back to the villa Blair had her first 3rd trimester check-up with their new doctor in Italy Dottore Matilda Bartolomeo, she was recommended to them by Doctor Laura. She was apparently a great doctor and she spoke fluent English so that was helpful.

They arrived at the doctor's office early for their 11:00am appointment. Blair was called in by the nurse and she took the usual vitals, blood, weight and a urine sample. It's all just normal tests, the doctor had been given a copy of Blair's medical records but she wanted to have her own tests done.

"Good morning Mr. & Mrs. Bass." the doctor said in an Italian accent.

"how are you feeling today Mrs. Bass?" she said.

"Pretty good, but these babies are getting a little aggressive with their kicking." Blair said rubbing her belly.

"Well you are a petite woman so there isn't as much room as some other woman have plus there are 2 in there so it's probably a little cramped. But it's nothing to worry about it just means that they are strong little ones." she said she then had blair stand up and took some measurements of her stomach.

"Ok can you hop up on the table?" she said. Blair nodded and tried get on the table but eventually Chuck helped her up.

"perfect, now lift your shirt up so we can take a look at these little ones." Blair did as she was told and Chuck came up beside her and took her hand in his. The doctor put the gel on it was nice and warm, obviously Italy had Gel warmers, then she moved the wand around on Blair's stomach and pushed some buttons taking some images.

"There are your babies." she said pointing to each one on the screen. "they are doing very well and progressing nicely." she said then she printed a couple of shots and wiped the gel off Blair's stomach and helped her pull her shirt down.

"Now you are in your 3rd trimester which means there are some new rules and concerns to look out for. 1 no flying anywhere, no exceptions, try not to stand-up too long, rest as much as possible that is for both of you, and finally Twins have a tendency to come early so be aware of any labour pains you feel if you feel contractions at any time its best to either come here and have me check them out or go directly to the hospital. Also, you should get your go bag ready, have your car seats ready and know the fastest route to the hospital. Do either of you have any questions?" Doctor Bartolomeo asked

"Yes, how will I know if I'm in labour?" Blair asked.

"You will start to feel pressure in your pelvis area at first and then it will progress into contractions which will feel like super intense cramps." the doctor replied and Blair nodded.

"Will there be issues if the babies are born this early?" Chuck asked

"The longer they stay in-utero the better but the survival rate of any baby born after the 7th month of pregnancy is 98% and this last scan showed they are developing properly so there shouldn't be any issues." she said Chuck nodded.

"if there is nothing else. I will let you go. But I will see you again in 2 weeks. For the 7th and 8th months I will see you every 2 weeks and then in the final month it will be every week." she said.

"Thank you, Doctor." Blair said. Chuck helped her down from the table and the two of them left. They had a lot to get done in the coming weeks.

Blair started doing what she could as soon as she got home from the doctors preparing the go bag for her and the twins. Chuck installed the bases of the car seats in his new Alfa-Romeo SUV.

But Chuck was being Chuck and paying too much attention to Blair it was only March. She wasn't due until May so she decided he needed a distraction. She called Jenny and Georgina to see if they would be willing to come to the villa for a week vacation. One of the perks of being rich is that you can take a vacation whenever you want. This way Nate could distract Chuck and Blair could also get to know Georgina's beau.

They agreed to come at the end of the month to see her. Leaving Blair to deal with Chuck's constant vigilance. She could only distract him with sex so much. At one point she had to banish him to the guest room but she felt bad and let him back in. By the last week of March Blair was tired of hiding out from Chuck she had been taking day-trips, going shopping, swimming basically anything to keep his focus off of Blair.


	44. Chapter 44

So, on Monday when their friends arrived Blair was relieved. They got up, had breakfast and then their butler brought around the multi-person golf-cart to take them over to the tarmac to meet up with the Bass Jet. As they reached the tarmac Jenny was just getting off the plane. She saw them pull up and ran over to the cart squealing at seeing Blair.

"OMG, Blair! It's so great to see you. I feel like it's been forever." Jenny said launching herself at Blair. She almost toppled over, but Chuck kept her standing. Everyone else deplaned, with Philip being the last one off. Nate made his way over to Chuck and gave him a man hug. Georgina nodded at Chuck and went over to Blair to give her a hug.

"Charles Bass. If I had known this was your villa I would have stayed home." Philip said walking over to Chuck.

"MacGregor. Really you would rather be in the dreary highlands in April than in a beautiful villa in Tuscany." Chuck replied smarmily

"Well at least there is a never-ending supply of Scotch there." Philip replied with a smile.

"Like there isn't one here." Chuck said patting Philip on the back.

"Do you two know each other?" Georgina asked.

"Charles and I go way back to our teens. He tried to buy my families Distillery when he was 14. It gave my father a good laugh to have a 14-year-old proposition to buy our families multi-million-dollar company just because he liked the taste of scotch. Anyway, my father turned him down but gave him a tour of the facilities and then asked me to show him a good time. And after some debauchery I am sad to say this fellow and I became friends. I send him a bottle of our best scotch every year and he let me stay in any BI hotel I want free of charge." Philip said.

"Oh, you are the Scotsman that sends him the bottles. You honestly almost broke us up our first Christmas together. I thought it was one of his conquests." Blair said with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry to have caused you trouble lass, but I am way out of Charles's league." he said moving to stand by Georgina.

"He wishes." Chuck said.

"Anyway, this is my Scotsman Philip Macgregor." Georgina said to Blair. Blair reached out her hand to shake Philips hand.

"Now that we are all acquainted why don't we go back down to the villa so you can all get settled in your rooms." Blair said motioning for them all to get into the golf cart and the butler drove them back up to the villa.

Blair went to sit down in the sunroom as she was tired. And Chuck showed them their rooms the two furthest from the master. He then left the couples to get settled and went to join Blair in the sunroom, it seemed to be her favourite room since being there. They lounged on one of the couches; Blair looking at a baby book and Chuck closing his eyes to get some rest. His constant vigilance with Blair plus his duties at BIEE were starting to catch up with him, but hopefully with more eyes around this week he would actually get some rest.

About half an hour later Chuck was napping with his head on Blair's shoulder and she was playing on her iPad. Their friends finally came into the sunroom and they all sat down.

"So, what are the plans for today?" Nate said waking Chuck up.

"Well I figured you would all want a light day, so I didn't plan much. I figured we could laze about and go for a swim eat lunch on the terrace and then we could go into town for dinner." Blair stated.

"Yes, a relaxing start to what will hopefully be a great vacation." Jenny replied.

They all left to go and put on their swimsuits.

In the master bedroom.

"Blair why don't you wear the swimsuit you wore in Monaco." Chuck said coming up behind her in their closet placing his arms seductively on her shoulders and rubbing her arms up and down sending shivers down her spine.

"Chuck that is way to revealing. Plus, I'm sure you wouldn't want me lying by the pool in that thing for all to see and you must remember what happened when I actually went in the water with it." she said seductively, Chuck shivered at the thought. He started to kiss her neck, then moved on to her mouth. Then he trailed kisses down to where her shirt met her breasts, she pulled the shirt off to reveal she hadn't been wearing a bra which only made Chuck hungrier for her. He took her left breast into his mouth and started to suck on her nipple, he nipped at it with his teeth every so often. With his right hand he palmed and kneaded her other beast causing Blair to moan loudly. He then switched breasts taking her right breast into his mouth and moving his hand down her body to her core. "You're so wet right now aren't you Blair." he said removing his mouth from her breast. She just nodded not able to speak as he past her panties and thrust 2 fingers into her and began thrusting in and out while rubbing circles on her clit. Blair cried out; she was close, but she wanted Chuck to enjoy himself as well. She stopped whimpering for a second and said "I need you inside me." she didn't need to say more Chuck laid her down on the plush ottoman in the middle of the room took of his pants and slipped of her underwear and slid home. Being inside Blair was honestly his favourite thing for Chuck it felt like coming home. He thrust into her a few times trying to get as deep as possible and pulling out all the way knowing it would drive her crazy and it did. He was close and he knew Blair was as well, so he moved one of his hands down to her clit and started playing with it, Blair gasped. The combination of everything Chuck was doing, and Blair's increased sexual appetite sent her over the edge almost immediately which cause Chuck to cum as well. They stayed like that staring at each other in the afterglow of their orgasms until Blair stated that although she would love to go again, they did have guests waiting for them. Chuck agreed begrudgingly and helped Blair up from the ottoman. They were both already naked, so they just grabbed their swimsuits and got dressed, Blair threw on a cover-up and a hat to complete the ensemble. They met their friends on the terrace Georgina, Nate and Philip were already in the pool playing basketball with the tiny hoop and Jenny was lying out on a lounger tanning. Blair set her things down next to Jenny and lied down on the lawn chair.

"Chuck get your ass in this pool they are playing 2 on 2 and I need a partner." Nate said.

Chuck gave him a signature smirk as he descended the ladder and went into the pool swimming toward where the three of them were playing.

Jenny rolled over toward Blair, "So how have you been feeling? How are the babies doing?" Jenny asked.

"I've been ok, better the last 2 months. The twins are fine, everything here is ready for them. It's just Chuck's constant vigilance that is driving me nuts but, I'm hoping with you guys here this weekend it will be enough of a distraction for him to stop watching me like a hawk." she said then she took off her cover-up to get some more sun on her skin.

"That's good that you and the twins are alright. It's good for you to be here, it's much more relaxing than New York. And I asked Nate to try and keep Chuck as busy as possible this week and we spoke with Philip on the plane and he is going to arrange some alcohol tastings in the area to keep them busy." Jenny replied.

"It's definitely slower paced out here but it's what I need right now. Especially with these two on the way." Blair said rubbing her stomach.

"What are you girls talking about?" Georgina said walking over to them and sitting on the end of Jenny's lounger to be able to hear them better.

"I was just filling Blair in on what Nate and Philip have planned for Chuck this week and asking her how she is doing?" Jenny said scooting up the chair with a humph and letting Georgina sit.

"Well she looks a lot better than she did a month ago. I'm guessing you finally got fucked." she said evilly.

"Not that it's any of your business but yes. We even went on a couple's vacation to Monaco." Blair said.

"I'm glad I could help. Now let's talk about me and my upcoming nuptials." Georgina said. Jenny and Blair both groaned but listened as Georgina droned on about her wedding plans for an hour. When Blair and Jenny had finally had enough, they went into the pool. Georgina got up with a humph but ultimately, she just followed them into the pool, challenging Nate and Jenny to a Basketball game versus her and Philip.

Chuck swam over to Blair and leaned against the wall beside her. "Hello you." he said.

"Hello to you too." Blair said grabbing onto Chuck.

"You know I can't stop thinking about earlier, if our friends weren't here, I would tear off your swimsuit right now." Chuck said nipping at her ear.

"Nothing you haven't done before you caveman." Blair said turning around and kissing him. Leave it to Blair and Chuck to be oblivious of their friends they were basically making out and dry humping in the water when their friends looked over.

"You two need to get a room." Nate said.

"You know what you're right." Chuck said carrying Blair over to the stairs. "after you darling." she got out and Chuck pulled her along to their bedroom. She gave them a look over her shoulder saying sorry but ultimately her final trimester had made her horny as hell and she was already undressing Chuck with her eyes as he pulled her to the bedroom.

"Will they ever get out of the honeymoon phase." Jenny said.

"It's Chuck and Blair, honestly I think they will be going at it like teens until they die." Nate replied and everyone nodded and laughed even Philip could tell that this seemed to be the norm for Chuck and Blair.

"You know though I could use a nap. We left New York so late last night and got here so early this morning." Jenny said getting out of the pool. "Nate are you coming."

"Yep. Babe." Nate said following her. "See you guys later.

"Well it's not that I'm not in the mood but I never get to soak up the sun so I'm going to lay out here for a bit, but you are welcome to join me Hun." Georgina said laying out on one of the lawn chairs. Philip agreed with her, the weather in Scotland was not like this and even he couldn't say no to just laying out in the sun by the pool.

Around 7pm they all met in the foyer of the villa to go to dinner in town. Their first day of vacation went very well. At dinner Georgina asked Blair to be one of her bridesmaids, a return on Georgina being in Blair and Chuck's wedding. Blair had to agree, hoping to be back to her regular size by August. Georgina was pretty sure if anyone could do it, it would be Blair.

And that is how the week went it was super low key. The girls mainly stayed at the villa, venturing into the city centre a few times to shop. While the guys went golfing on Tuesday ending up with them coming back very drunk and Chuck having to call the Country Club the next morning to make a sizeable "donation" to the place for the destruction. Nate and Philip kept Chuck out of Blair's hair for the most part and when he was around, they were basically all over each other. At the end of the week they said goodbye to their friends assuring them that they would see each other soon.

Chuck actually seemed more relaxed since he spent some time with friends. He went back to work on the Monday and checked in with Blair a little less throughout the day. He however did have the staff regularly update him on what she was doing but Blair didn't need to know that. She was enjoying her days alone, she would sketch out different rooms, it turns out all her years of nitpicking other people's decisions and her keen eye for fashion had led her to becoming an amazing interior designer. Not that she didn't intend to finish her undergraduate degree, this was just a hobby. When she wasn't sketching, she was buying baby clothes and toys. There wasn't a day that Chuck arrived home and didn't find a package at the door or packaging just outside the nursery door. He always laughed at her incessant need to shop; these kids already had almost as many clothes as he did. Blair was at the end of her 7th month of pregnancy and since she was so petite it was getting more difficult for her to walk; she made do but she took a lot of breaks.


	45. Chapter 45

Since she wasn't due for another 2 months and she was unable to fly. Lily and Eleanor decided to surprise Chuck and Blair with a visit. They were going to arrive the first week of May and stay for 2 weeks, they said they were coming to celebrate a late Easter and Passover but really, they were just both concerned about their kids.

Eleanor and Cyrus arrived on Sunday with Lily and Rufus, they brought Dan along with them as he was finished classes and needed to get out of the city and his own head. Blair was glad to have her friend around and Chuck was willing to tolerate Humphrey. Everyone settled into their assigned rooms and then they all met in the dining room to have dinner. Everyone asked lots of questions about Blair and the babies. Chuck tried to deflect and talk about New York or BIEE, but Blair just smiled and answered their questions. After dinner all the parents retired to their rooms and Chuck went to his study to prepare for a big meeting, he had the next day. Blair and Dan went to the den to watch Pride and Prejudice, they still loved to watch movies together as they had the same taste in Cinema. After the movie they said good night and Blair went to her room, Chuck was in be waiting for her. "Did you and Humphrey have a good time?" he asked looking up at her while she changed into her pyjamas.

"As a matter of fact, we didn't. Dan is in a mood; he really needs to move on from Serena I need my intelligent movie watching friend back. He didn't even fight me on my movie choice. Too bad we don't know anyone our age around here that we could set him up with." She said as she tried to get into the bed. She refused to use the step stool Chuck had bought her, so he came around the bed and helped her in, she sat down with a humph upset that she couldn't do it alone and that she couldn't think of anyone for Dan.

"Blair just use the stool next time. The babies are heavy, and I don't need you to fall getting into bed and injure yourself or them." he said assuming her humph was about the bed issue.

"Yes, I know Chuck, I just don't want to need it. But that's only part of the reason I am upset. How can neither of us know a girl for Dan? We know so many people." She said.

"There's always Vanessa." Chuck said.

"Hell No. We will think of someone better suited for him." She said lying back in the bed and snuggling into Chuck's side.

Chuck was just about to dose off when Blair sat up straight and said "I've got it"

"What, what are you talking about..." Chuck said in a daze?

"Cecelia, the daughter of my father's neighbour in France. She is single and American, and she is studying literature at Columbia, they have a ton in common. Now under what pretense can we get her here?" she said looking at Chuck for an answer.

"Uh... isn't she like a photographer on the side. Why don't you get her to come and take some of those maternity photos everyone always takes when pregnant?" Chuck said

"That's brilliant, I mean I didn't want to be one of those women who takes those kinds of pictures but hey at least it's a way to get her here and I can say I chose her because I feel comfortable around her. You are so smart Chuck. I am going to go and email her right now and see if I can't get her to join Daddy and Roman on the plane tomorrow night." she slid out of the bed and got her laptop from the "lounge area" in their room. She quickly sent out an email to Cecelia and her father. She got a response from Cecelia immediately (it was only 11pm) saying she didn't really do those kinds of photos, but she was willing to come to the villa and try for Blair. She knew she wouldn't hear from her father till morning, so she shut her laptop and went back over to the bed Chuck had fallen asleep, so she was forced to use the stupid step-stool to get into bed.

The next day was spent mostly with her mother and Lily they had agreed to do a half/half dinner rather than 2 large dinners. So, Blair had the staff work with her mother and mother-in-law as well as Cyrus to plan out a Passover Seder Easter Dinner for the following evening. They would have done it on the Monday but her dad and Roman were getting in late on Monday night and Blair refused to do it without them. Speaking of her father he liked her plan, he and Roman felt Cecelia was much to dedicated to school and should find someone nice and Harold liked Dan, so he agreed to bring him up casually on the flight. Her plan was going swell, Rufus was keeping Dan busy, Chuck was working and everyone else was working on this dinner leaving Blair plenty of time to rest and relax.

At 9pm that evening the Bass jet landed on their landing strip. Chuck went out to greet the guests, Blair wanted to join him, but Chuck complained the terrain was too bumpy and it was dark out and she lamented letting him go alone. But at the last second, she convinced Dan to go with him saying she would rather Chuck have some company just in case. The staff was going as well to get all the luggage, but Dan didn't need to know that.

Blair sat in the sunroom with her guests waiting for Chuck and Dan to return. They were back about 10 minutes later, she tried to run over to her father but she was not able to do that at her current size so she waddled over to him slowly, he met her halfway, and gave him as big a hug as she could. She did notice that Dan and Cecelia were quite wrapped up in a conversation about something or other which made her smile. Cecelia eventually realized where she was and made her way over to Blair greeting her. Blair introduced her to the rest of her guests, and they all sat down for a coffee, Blair couldn't have any, but she had a nice fruity tea. Slowly everyone started to trickle out of the room leaving only Blair, Chuck, Dan and Cecelia. Dan and Cecelia were so immersed in their conversation that they Chuck and Blair saying good night and leaving them alone.

As soon as they were in their bedroom with the door closed Blair squealed "I told you they would hit it off."

"I've never doubted your match making skills my love." Chuck said going over to the closet to get his pyjamas. Blair followed him and put on her pyjamas as well. They both got into bed, Chuck helped Blair, and decided to cuddle and watch some TV before going to bed.

They both fell asleep not long after. Blair woke up at 4am in excruciating pain. She tried to see if it would pass but it seemed as soon as it did it started again. She immediately woke Chuck up hitting him with a pillow.

"What? What's happening?" Chuck said in his dazed state.

"Something is wrong, I'm in excruciating pain, I think I might be in labour." she said.

"Oh Lord. Ok. Here let me help you out of the bed. I'll grab you some clothes. Do you think you can change?" he said helping her out of bed. she nodded clutching her stomach.

He helped her into a dress and put on whatever was closest of his clothes, he called their staff and got one of them to bring their car up to the front of the villa. He helped her down the steps from their room however as she was walking another pain hit and she screamed. Everyone woke up and came into the hallway.

"What's going on?" Eleanor said.

"Blair's in labour, we are going to the hospital." Chuck replied in a strained voice as Blair was squeezing his hand tightly.

"Oh, my goodness. Charles let me grab my clothes I will come with you." Eleanor said, Blair just nodded happy that her mother would be by her side. Chuck continued to walk Blair down to the car, Eleanor met them as they were going down the stairs, which was helpful.

They met the car at the front door, luckily, they were able to get a hold of their driver so Eleanor and Chuck could sit in the back with Blair. Who at this point was crying in pain?

"It's too early." She said in between sobs.

"I know my love, but everything will be fine." Chuck said trying to reassure her.

"Blair darling don't worry the twins will be fine its only 1 month, they are just keen like their mother and ready to meet us all." Eleanor said wiping the tears from her daughter's eyes.

It took 10 minutes to get to the hospital, they brought her right up to maternity and hooked her up to all the monitors, their doctor was on the way, so they were in a room waiting.

About 5 minutes later a nurse popped her head in saying they had some visitors in the waiting room. Eleanor had told Cyrus to get the rest of the parents to the hospital. Though Dan and Cecelia had come as well. They were all waiting patiently for news.

About 20 minutes later the pain had calmed down a little due to some drugs the nurse had given Blair. Her doctor entered "So Mrs. Bass you think you are in labour. Well let's take a look shall we." she the blanket covering Blair's bottom half and helped her into the stirrups. Blair was just looking at Chuck waiting for any news.

"Good news Mrs. Bass, you are not in labour. You are just experiencing Braxton hicks; your cervix is still very much closed. I will review your blood work to confirm and then we will do an ultrasound just to make sure that there are no other issues that brought this on and after that you are free to go." She said getting up and going out to the hallway to check the blood test records on her charts.

"I am so stupid. I should have known. I have read all about Braxton hicks." Blair said moving her feet out of the stirrups.

"No, you aren't dear, reading about something does not prepare you for the reality of the situation, lots of people think they are in labour when experiencing Braxton Hicks. I did when I was in labour with you, twice actually." Eleanor said.

Blair looked up at her mother and smiled, she was quite happy they had repaired their relationship and she was able to have her mother in the room with her right now.

The doctor returned a moment later "The blood test confirms the Braxton hicks. Now let's just get an ultrasound to make sure everything else is ok." she said wheeling the machine over to Blair's bed side. Eleanor moved to the side of the bed Chuck was on to allow the doctor more room. She lifted Blairs gown leaving the blanket to cover her bottom half, then placed the Gel on her luckily the hospital had one of those warmers. She began moving the wand and looking at the screen. From what Blair and Chuck could see everything looked as it did the week prior at their last appointment. However, the doctors face said something different.

"So, everything looks good except your placenta is a little low lying for this late in your pregnancy. Not placenta previa exactly but if we don't try and correct it now you will end up with placenta previa. I am recommending bed rest." Blair frowned. "I know it's not ideal but it's what is needed. You need to stay in bed, not a seated position in bed lying down with a few pillows under your bottom. Basically, we are trying to use gravity to our advantage and see if we can get the placenta to move on its own. This means no sexual intercourse of any kind; no swimming and you are only to get up to use the bathroom with someone helping you to the bathroom. Let's try this for the next 10 days and see how it goes." the doctor said.

Blair frowned but ultimately agreed that if it's what is best for the twins, she would obviously do it. Chuck helped her get dressed and into a wheelchair, then the three of them wheeled over to the waiting room. "It was a false alarm." Eleanor said, "Though it was a blessing in disguise because they did an ultrasound and Blair has a low-lying placenta, so she has to be on bed rest."

"Thank you, mother." Blair said through gritted teeth, because everyone there just needed to know her medical history. "Let's just go home please, I'm tired." Blair said.

"Of course, Blair." Chuck said. He pushed her toward the elevator and out to the front of the hospital where their car was waiting. He didn't even wait for the family or Eleanor; he was so lost in his thoughts.

"Chuck" Blair said placing her hand on his, this snapped him out of his daze, and she saw his eyes for the first time since the ultrasound. He was breaking inside; she squeezed his hand. "Chuck I am going to be fine. I know this was your concern from the beginning, but the doctor said it's not placenta previa it's just a lower lying placenta that hopefully can be fixed. So, let's not think the worst until we get through the next 10 days." she said pulling his towards her and kissing the top of his head as he leaned in and put his head on her shoulder.


	46. Chapter 46

When they arrived at the house, he helped her inside and up to their room. He told one of the staff members to bring some extra pillows to their room, then helped Blair get back into her pyjamas and into bed. As soon as the pillows arrived, he helped her arrange them underneath her ass in a way that was comfortable for her. He then got in bed with her and tried to fall asleep as Blair had done once he finished arranging the pillows, but he couldn't. He got his phone from the nightstand and began emailing people. He sent his assistant an email saying he would be working from home for at least the next 10 days. Then he answered all of his other emails. He must have fallen asleep at some point because he was woken up by Blair who needed to use the bathroom. He quickly helped her up and over to the master bathroom and when she was done, he helped her into bed and let her snuggle into his side. Her mother burst in about 10 minutes later she said she was just coming to check on Blair, but Chuck knew she was also interested in figuring out what they were going to do about the dinner.

Chuck really didn't care his only priority was Blair and his unborn babies. "Mother I thought about it and you all came here just for this, I wouldn't want all the food to go to waste so why don't we have the dinner as planned and Chuck can put his iPad on the table so I can facetime with you all and the staff can just bring my food up here." Blair said matter of factly.

"Are you sure your up for it Blair?" Chuck asked

"Am I up to sit here and look at a screen. Of course, Chuck. Now mother go and make all the arrangements and let me rest." Blair said waving her mother off. Eleanor smiled and left without another word.

Blair snuggled back into the crook of Chucks arm as best as she could and was just drifting off when there was a knock at the door. "Will we never get a moment of piece?" she said looking at Chuck. He shook his head and smiled at her. He got up and went to the closet to get dressed leaving Blair in bed. When the closet door closed, she called out "You can come in."

Cecelia entered sheepishly as she was entering Blairs room, yes, they were friends, but they weren't that close. "Um Blair given the changes to your condition I don't think we are going to be getting the pictures at least not for a while and I have so business back in France to take care of so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I left." she said

"Yes, Cecelia it doesn't seem like I am going to get those pictures. Why don't you at least stay for the big dinner there is tons of food and I know Dan would be happy if you did. And then we can have the jet return you to France tomorrow" Blair said. At the mention of Dan, Cecelia blushed.

"I guess that would be ok. I'll just go and see if your mother or father need any help. Thanks again Blair sorry I couldn't take the pictures." she said as she left the room.

"Well there is one bright side to this situation." she said to herself.

"I for one think the pictures would have been beautiful and maybe when you are off bed rest we can try again." Chuck said entering the room now dressed in slacks and a polo.

"Yeah Chuck because I want pictures of me when I'm as big as a whale." Blair said sarcastically.

"You are beautiful to me. Always." Chuck said as he got back into the bed and made his way up to lie down beside her. "You know I love you no matter what and a picture of you with our little ones safely inside of you would be just as beautiful." Chuck said as he leaned down and kissed her. He stopped after one kiss because both he and Blair knew they wouldn't be able to finish if they started.

"What am I going to do in bed for 10 days?" Blair whined.

"Well, there's TV and Movies, online shopping, telephone calls, reading..." chuck was reading off one of the pamphlets the doctor had given them last night about bed rest. "It says you can take a bath if you want. Would you like me to draw you a nice relaxing bubble bath?" Chuck said

"Not right now Chuck. Also, shouldn't you be at work?" Blair said looking at him sternly.

"No, I emailed my secretary last night or I guess this morning telling her I wouldn't be in for 10 days." Chuck answered matter of factly.

"No Charles Bass, you are not taking 10 days off. For one I know that you have a bunch of meetings planned over the next 2 weeks because you knew there would be lots of people in the house to look after me. And two you will drive me crazy if you are sitting here with me all day every day." Blair said. "You can have today but tomorrow you are going back to work. There are still tons of people here to stay with me, there is no reason for you to be here."

Chuck groaned in annoyance but ultimately knew his wife was right, there wasn't anything he or anyone else could do. "Fine I will call my secretary and tell her not to cancel my meetings." Chuck said kissing Blair's forehead, picking up his phone and dialing as he left their room. Blair doesn't like him conducting business in their bedroom. Unfortunately, Chuck was able to get in touch with his secretary just as she was preparing to execute the list of items, he had asked her to do, he would have to go into work and leave Blair hear with the family. He returned to their room Blair smiling at him as he scowled on his way to the closet. He changed into a suit and returned to their room. "You win. I am going into the office, I caught Annabella before she made any changes to the schedule, how I miss Joyce at BI New York she would have had everything done as soon as she read the email." he went over to Blair and kissed her, then he kissed her belly and waved Goodbye as he left the room.

Blair decided that with Chuck gone she needed someone to occupy her time, she would have summoned her parents or Lily, but they were all busy with this dinner. So, she caught Dan who was reading a book.

"Humphrey, entertain me!" She whined.

"Uhm ok Blair what do you want to do watch a movie, have some kind of spirited debate?" he said as he sat down in the chair beside her bed. Chuck had asked that one be placed there so that people could sit at eye level with Blair and not disturb the bed.

"No, I don't want to do any of that. Give me some gossip, tell me about you and Cecelia?" Blair said giving Dan a puppy dog face.

"Uh Blair there isn't much to tell, we are getting to know each other. I mean we have a lot in common and when we are talking it feels like the world around us just disappears, but she is leaving tomorrow so what does it matter." Dan said.

"Dan, I haven't heard you talk like this about anyone, in … well basically since me. But we both know that is never going to happen so why don't you make a move on Cecelia she is much more your type. You don't have to follow her to France, but you can keep in touch and then in September you will both be in New York together. Just try Dan, it's time for you to get your happy ending too." Blair said looking at him with a serious expression.

"Blair as much as you are right, you are also wrong. It hasn't been that long since well you know, I'm not sure if I'm ready to move on. I always pictured my happily ever after with you know who." he said.

"I thank you for not saying her name. But why can't you at least be friends with Cecelia and see where it goes from there may be in September you will be ready." Blair said.

"You're right, I'll try the friends first thing because that always works so well." he joked.

Blairs reply was her sticking her tongue out at Dan in response.

"Now since I am gonna be here for at least the next 10 days why don't we pick a Netflix series to binge together." Dan said, he got up and angled the TV toward the bed and brought the remote to close to them and turned on Netflix.

"Fine, I mean there is nothing else to do. But we will need snacks so pass me my phone so I can text the staff." Blair replied.

They decided to start with Stranger Things since both of them had heard good things but hadn't had the chance to start it. Snacks were brought in by the staff, but they barely noticed. Both her parents, Ramone, Lily and Rufus had all come to check on them and they were all screamed at and told to leave. Cecelia joined them after lunch and was told that if she muttered even one spoiler, she would be facing the wrath of Blair Bass, so she sat quietly in a chair beside Dan and watched with them.

Chuck returned home at 5pm to the house bustling with noise. The dinner was almost complete, and boy did it smell good. On his way up to his room to change he was warned multiple times to be quiet as he entered the room. Upon reaching the door he opened it slowly and was met with a mostly black room, the TV was the only light and three pale faces staring at the screen mesmerized. Upon opening it fully to enter he was shouted at to shut the door as the light made it less creepy. He tried to say hello, but they all ignored him, he went to the closet closed it behind him and changed for dinner. Upon opening the closet, he made his way over to the bed and sat down next to Blair she wasn't even fazed.


End file.
